Criminal case: En el Amor y la Guerra
by WildOracle
Summary: David Jones es el hombre mas irritante, glotón, testarudo y cabeza dura que he tenido que conocer, y por eso, creo que solo una loca se enamoraría de alguien como él….. solo así confirmo que estoy loca. JonesxOC
1. Capitulo 1: Finalmente

**Explicaciones:**

 **(-)Es conversación**

 **('…') Es pensamiento**

 **("….")Es recuerdo**

 **Capitulo 1: Finalmente**

 **Ángela POV**

'Finalmente', Era el único pensamiento en mi mente. Ser una recién graduada de la universidad es genial hasta te que cae una realidad muy dura (conseguir un empleo). No es que sea muy difícil conseguir un empleo en la carrera de criminología, ya que hay programas de ubicación para policías juniores, es que yo he estado aplicando para lugares fuera de esta ciudad y llevo ya 3 meses sin una respuesta.

Hasta esta mañana….. una de mis solicitudes fue respondidas y me asignaran a una ciudad de la cual nunca había oído, si no me equivoco la ciudad se llama Grimsborough, según leí en la forma que me mandaron debo reportarme al deber en 3 semanas y seré asignada como compañera a un oficial de buen rango. Estoy tan emocionada por todo y especialmente por mi compañero o compañera. Tengo tanta curiosidad de cómo va a ser él o ella, ¿Sera buen maestro?¿Sera paciente?¿será sociable?

Mi mente solo saltaba de alegría por mi recién adquirido empleo, pero lo mas importante me sentía sumamente orgullosa de por fin usar mi placa de policía que me dieron en mi graduación, en cuya caja esta mi nombre grabado con orgullo: Ángela Smith. La felicidad no cabía en mi cuerpo, pero ahora debía centrarme en lo primordial de la situación: Empacar, comprar mi boleto de avión y buscar donde instalarme.

 **Al día siguiente**

Bueno mi vuelo sale en 2 horas, ya estaba en el aeropuerto y solo podía oír a mi madre preguntarme una y otra vez si estaba segura de mi decisión, si no había olvidado empacar nada o si tenia suficiente dinero a mano. En cambio mi padre solo me recordaba que si necesitaba dinero podía usar del de una de sus cuentas, que tuviera mucho cuidado y que si algo salía mal o me arrepentía, que las puertas de mi hogar estarían siempre abiertas.

Mis padres son los mas sobreprotectores que existen, era en parte la razón por la cual me esforcé en solicitar un empleo en otra ciudad. Desde que les dije que estudiaría criminología, mis padres no paraba de decirme que lo reconsiderara y que pensara en los peligros que eso conlleva. Pero aún con sus insistencias, tome la carrera que disfruto y amo, y a ellos no les quedo mas remedio que aceptar mi decisión. Aun con sus miedos, ellos siempre me enseñaron a perseguir mis sueños y a aferrarme a las cosas buenas que deseo con uñas y dientes. La otra razón por la que quiero irme a otra ciudad es que nesecito desarrollarme lejos de su protección, se que nunca podre crecer y desarrollar mi verdadero potencial si sigo bajo sus alas. Aunque no se los demustre, esta decisión me duele mas que a nadie, pero es lo mejor para ellos y para mi.

 **Punto de vista general**

Ángela y sus padres se acercaron a el abordaje del vuelo que recien abria las puertas para la admición.

-Cariño ¿Estas totalmente segura de esto? No tienes que hacerlo si no estas segura- decia la señora Smith con ojos llorosos.

-Es un gran paso el que estas a punto de dar y no es bueno hacerlo si no te sientes preparada- decía el señor Smith con suavidad.

-Estoy segura de esto, de verdad, necesito hacerlo… No les negare que estoy asustada pero siento que esto es lo correcto.

-Si estas segura te apoyaremos hija, solo no olvides que te amamos y que extrañaremos mucho a nuestra pequeña- dijo la señora Smith con las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Además por el dinero no te preocupes que tenesmos todo cubierto, cuidate y no dejes que esos hombres de manos sueltas se propasen contigo- dijo el señor Smith con una lagrima que traiciono su fuerza.

-Mamá ya no soy pequeña, tengo 25 años y se cuidarme sola, papá gracias por la ayuda pero creo que depuse de el primer mes podre mantenerme por mi propia cuenta, también voy a extrañarlos un montón- decía Ángela mientras los abrazaba por ultima vez.

Después de aquella emotiva despedida, Ángela abordo el avión con cierta ansias. Ya quería llegar y ver la ciudad, conocer a su compañero (a) y ver su nuevo lugar de trabajo. Aunque con todo los preparativos apenas pudo dormir, así que solo cayo en los brazos de Morfeo, soñando con aquella nueva ciudad.

Al llegar a Grimsborough no perdió ni un momento, pidió un taxi al hotel mas recomendado que había visto en la web el día anterior, dejo su equipaje en la habitación y patio a su cita con la inmobiliaria para ubicar una casa. Estuvo viendo en el transcurso del día varias casa, hasta que una le llamo la atención.

Era una casa de 2 pisos, tenia 4 habitaciones, 2 baños en el segundo piso y uno en el primero; una sala mediana, una cocina mediana, un sótano y un pequeño ático, un estudio pequeño, tenia un jardín y patio mediano, y un garaje con espacio para 2 autos. La vendedora dijo le explico que esa zona era bastante tranquila, con patrullaje constante de la policía, pero le comento que el precios de las casa era algo elevado. Pero Ángela podía pagar el precio de aquella casa, gracias a sus ahorros y en pequeña parte a la ayuda de sus padres. Ella gracias a sus notas pudo conseguir una beca en el estudio de criminología, pero sus padres a insistencia de que considerara otra carrera, esta estudio al mismo tiempo diseño grafico, esta paga por su padres e Increíblemente en ambas se destaco a sobremanera. Aun estudiando diseño grafico, hizo varias paginas web para clientes de su padre, por las cuales les pagaron buenas sumas de dinero y algunos le siguen depositando un pago mensual para el mantenimiento de dichas paginas. Con esos ahorros la compra de aquella casa no fue nada difícil.

Ya en los siguientes días solo se dedico a comprar los muebles y electrodomésticos necesarios, algunos artículos de decoración y una motocicleta que vio en un centro de vehículos. Aunque la motocicleta no era tan cara uso parte del dinero que les dio sus padres para poder pagarla completa, era una Harley Davinson Dina Low Rider del 2013. Por increíble que parece era nueva, al parecer esa motocicleta no se había podido vender y ya estaba en liquidación. Le explicaron que solo tendría que llevarla a un mecánico para renovar algunas piezas del motor, después todo estaba en perfecto estado. La llevo al mecánico y Todas las piezas que les cambio solo fue un costo menor.

En ese su ultimo día recibió un paquete, que resulto ser su uniforme y un pequeño manual con algunas reglas de la estación, código de vestimenta y copia de los tipos de formularios para reportes. Su uniforme consistía en 2 camisas azul marino con la insignia bordada del la policía de Grimsborough, una banda opcional por si no usaba la camisa uniforme, abrigo de policía, una gorra formal y otra informal de policía, una chaqueta, un cinturón de cuero para la pistola y un porta insignia. Según el reglamento los pantalones o faldas eran opcionales, solo estaban prohibido las faldas cortas o pantalones horadados. Se sorprendió que no mencionara los pantalones cortos, ya que casualmente, tenia algunos pares de pantalones cortos tipo uniforme táctico negro corto que mando a hacer para la universidad y 2 pareces de botas de combate largas que llegaban hasta las rodilla.

Se dedico a lavar su nuevo uniforme y plancharlo, preparo todo lo que necesitaría mañana para su primer día y se dispuso a dormir. A la mañana siguiente se levanto bastante temprano, se baño y preparo un gran desayuno para estar enérgica ese día. Cuando estuvo lista solo un pensamiento atravesó su mente.

'Finalmente'


	2. Capitulo 2: Un nuevo comienzo

**Capitulo 2: Un nuevo comienzo**

 **Ángela POV**

Me dirigía al la estación de policía de Grimsborough en mi moto, no podía negar que estaba bastante asustada por como serian las personas hay, sobre todo a mi misterioso compañero o compañera. En la universidad me toco hacer muchas practicas y actividades con diversos tipos de personas, casi siempre resultaban ser personas bastantes sociables, pero en otras ocasiones eran perfectos ogros. Deseaba llevarme bien con todos los que fueran mis compañeros de trabajo y mi pareja, pero saque cualquier duda que pudiera surgir en mi mente, me centre en lo mas importante en ese momento (llegar).

Cuando al fin llegue me sorprendió la estación, era enorme, mas que en las fotos de internet. Entre al estacionamiento en la parte de atrás del edificio y vi una de aparcamiento para motos cercana a la puerta, entonces coloque mi moto cerca de una barra y le coloque el candado que compre por seguridad. Me acerque a la puerta con cierto temor entre a la estación, y se llevo una verdadera sorpresa: el pasillo estaba vacío.

Me sorprendí el no ver a nadie, dado que el estacionamiento estaba lleno de auto además de las patrullas. Oí un ruido venir de la puerta al fondo, así que me dispuse a ver quien se encontraba ahí. Abrí ligeramente la puerta y apenas distinguí que era el laboratorio por la mesa e instrumentos varios, pero la tenue luz no me dejo ver nada mas, Hasta que…

 **General POV**

La luz se encendió de repente y de la nada todos los miembros saltaron de su escondite Gritando ¡bienvenida! En coro unidos. Por la sorpresa Ángela retrocedió repentinamente y sintió una presencia alta detrás, lo que hizo que reaccionara por instinto.

-Bienveni….-Jones fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe que impacto en su nariz, que hizo que se curvara un poco cubriendo el área del golpe con sus manos.

-¡Oh cielos! Disculpa, disculpa, no quise lastimarte- decía Ángela terriblemente arrepentida, tratando de ver su nariz.

-No, disculpame tu a mi, supongo que aparecer por detrás no fue una gran idea, considerando que nosotros somos completos extraños para ti…..jejejeje- Dijo este descubriéndose un poco la nariz, mostrando el área del golpe algo colorada.

-Gracias por la bienvenida y lamento los inconvenientes que acabo de causar, es un gesto muy dulce-Dijo esta mirando a Jones ligeramente con una expresión de vergüenza.

-Tranquila, de veras no hay problema, además he conocido pocas chicas que golpeen con tanta fuerza- dijo Jones con una simpática sonrisa.

-Bueno, es bueno ver que nuestra nueva recluta sea una chica bien entrenada- Dijo el jefe King salido delante de la multitud.

-Permíteme presentarme, soy Samuel King, capitán y jefe de esta estación de policía, y El hombre que golpeaste detrás de ti es tu nuevo compañero- dijo el jefe con cierta gracia al ver su rostro apenado.

-Así como dijo el jefe, Yo soy David Jones, seré tu nuevo compañero, Es un placer 'Es muy linda…. Y fuerte… me agrada'- dijo este extendiendo su mano.

-Mucho gusto señor Jones, Ángela Smith y de veras disculpa por el golpe, fue un reflejo ' Cielos, en verdad es un hombre bien parecido, no puedo creer que lo acabo de golpear' -pensó esta con un ligero sonrojo, mientras estrechaba su mano.

-Bueno yo soy Alex Turner, pero me puedes decir Dios informático, o simplemente Alex…..jejejejeje, me encargo de todas las gestiones e investigaciones informáticas-dijo con su habitual sonrisa.

-Yo soy Grace Delaney, solo dime Grace, yo soy la jefa del laboratorio forense, es un placer conocerte-dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Yo soy Nathan Pandit, yo soy el medico forense de este departamento, pero mi trabajo no es solo con personas sin vida, sino también con las vivas- dijo con ligero nerviosismo.

-Y yo por ultimo soy Eduardo Ramírez, pero solo dime Ramírez, soy un oficial de campo, aunque casi siempre me quedo en la estación vigilando criminales o resolviendo gestiones de papeleo- saludo con una gran sonría.

-Ya que todos se presentaron solo me queda algo más por hacer, aquí están tu arma, esposas y una navaja suiza de la estación- El jefe King le entrega una pequeña caja a Ángela.

-Muchas Gracias jefe King- dijo recibiendo el paquete con emoción.

-Bueno me retiro, los dejo para que conozcan -dijo el jefe y luego salió por una puerta en dirección opuesta en la que entro.

-Bueno Ángela, Cuéntanos mas de ti ¿Es cierto que vienes de otra ciudad?- pregunto Grace con interés.

-Pues yo…. Si, vengo de los Colorado.

-¡Oh! ¿Y por que venir tan lejos?-pregunto Alex con ímpetu.

-Alex no seas tan entrometido- Dijo Grace con tono autoritario.

-Y dime ¿Cómo te sientes en tu primer día?-pregunto Nathan.

-Me siento muy emocionada y algo nerviosa-dijo con una sonrisa.

-jejeje, Tranquila es normal sentirse así el primer día, solo trata de no golpearme si me equivoco, suelo ser algo torpe-dijo Ramírez con gracia.

Ángela se sonrojo de vergüenza al recordar el recién incidente, entonces se volteo tratando de mirar a Jones, lo cual fue difícil por el hecho de que le costaba no sentir culpa por lastimarlo.

-¡Oh de veras lo siento señor! Creame que no soy violenta, fue un reflejo y no fue mi in….

-Oye no hay por que angustiarse, de veras, entiendo que te tome por sorpresa y solo actuaste por instinto, no estoy molesto jeje….. En realidad me agrada ver que eres fuerte, se que serás una buena policía- dijo Jones poniendo la mano en su cabeza haciendo que esta la bajara y provocando un nuevo sonrojo.

Mientras Jones y Grace le dirigieron una fuerte mirada a Ramírez como diciendo (Cierra la bocota), la cual capto casi de inmediato y palideció ligeramente. No fue su intención ofender a la dulce niña nueva, todo lo contrario, quería ser divertido para romper la aparente barrera de timidez que tenia con el equipo, al parecer no salió como quería.

-Cambiando de tema, Ángela que tal si te mostramos las instalaciones- dijo Grace para romper con el silencio incomodo.

-Me parece bien, Gracias-dijo Ángela con una tierna sonrisa

Se pasaron parte de la mañana mostrándole los diversos lugares de aquel amplio departamento, en casa sala perteneciente al equipo recibía algún articulo de regalo, ya fuese para trabajar como personal. En la sala de la sala de medicina forense Nathan le dio una pequeña lupa de bolsillo, en el laboratorio de forense Grace le dio un juego portátil de brochas y carboncillo para descifrar impresiones poco visible, en el área de informática Alex le descargo una aplicación, que le permitía enviarle las fotos por una vía ininterrumpida de la policía Y en la oficina de Ramírez, este de dio un lindo llaverito de sartén hecho en aluminio. Finalmente Jones la llevo a el cual seria su oficina con el.

Ella se esperaba una mesa o como mucho un cubículo, pero lo que vio la dejo impactada. La oficina era espaciosa, habían 2 escritorios de trabajo que estaban uno frente al otro con distancia entre ambos por dos archiveros. Noto que en cada escritorio había una computadora de mesa. Habían de cada lado un librero, una mesa ancha con gavetas y un mapa. Supuso que el lado lleno de archivos, libros, papeles y materiales era el de Jones. El otro lado, tenia todo vacío, excepto el escritorio. Tenia un calendario de mesa, mini repisa de archivos y tenia todo los materiales básicos de oficina.

-¿Qué te parece nuestra oficina?- dijo Jones con curiosidad.

-Me gusta mucho, es mas amplia de lo que pensé.

-jejejeje, dejame adivinar ¿Esperabas un pequeño cubículo o escritorios amontonados?

-Pues honestamente si, apenas soy principiante y recuerdo que la universidad nos explicaron que en las estaciones de policía las oficinas no suelen ser grandes para dar mas espacio a salas como laboratorio forense, celdas o salada interrogatorio.

-Bueno en realidad esta gran estación fue construida el año pasado, ya que antes este lugar era un centro de drogas, pero cuando descubrimos el operativos y los encerramos a todos el lugar paso a pertenecerle al estado.

-Y el lugar anterior ¿Era muy incomodo?

-Un poco si, pero como veras, aquí no hay muchos policías, el caso es que el jefe realizo una petición al alcalde para que se construyera una estación mas espaciosa y mejor equipada, entonces el alcalde accedió a dar este lugar como nuevo establecimiento para la policía y bien que cayo este lugar para todos.

-¿Por qué no hay casi policías aquí? Me refiero a que es una gran ciudad y no veo casi personal.

-El caso es que, rara vez los programas de ubicación para policía juniores asigna a alguien aquí, ya que esta ciudad es bastante peligrosa y los casos son mayormente muy fuertes para principiantes, en realidad me sorprende que te asignaran sin experiencia previa, sin ofender.

-Oh, eso no me ofende para nada jajajaja, en mi expediente tengo recomendaciones de policías de alto rango gracias a mi desempeño en las practicas tácticas de la universidad, además, casi rogué en mis cartas a los programas de ubicación que me asignaran a una ciudad lejana a mi ubicación y desafiante.

-Me agrada tu valentía y entusiasmo, creo que seremos buenos compañeros, sabes ¿Que tal si te invito a comer? así de paso nos vamos conociendo mejor y te voy mostrando la ciudad- dijo Jones con cara simpática

-Me parece una Gran idea Señor Jones-dijo Ángela alegre

-Solo una cosa, no digas Señor Jones, me haces sentir como un viejo, solo dime David o Jones con toda confianza, somos compañeros después de todo- Dijo con habitual sonrisa

-Si se….. Jones –dijo Ángela sin poder evitar ruborizarse.

-Sabes ahora que lo pienso, tengo curiosidad….¿Que edad tienes?

-Pues tengo 25.

-Vaya jajajajajajaja, y diciéndome señor, yo apenas te llevo 8 años –Dijo mientras se dirigían al estacionamiento.

-¿Pero como es que es un policía de alto rango si es tan joven?

-jejejeje, muy simple, me gradué de la secundaria a los 18 y de la universidad de la universidad a los 26, llevo 7 años ejerciendo.

-¡Qué interesante!

Jones llevo a Ángela a un buen restaurante, donde hacían las mejores hamburguesas. Este luego la llevo uno de los parques mas bonito de Grimsborough para que viera la sede de varias fiestas publicas. Jones se paso el día mostrándole los lugares mas divertidos, interesantes o recomendables que el conocía y si de casualidad les hacían alguna llamada de radio preguntando su actividad, este decía que estaban patrullando. Entre todos los lugares que vieron ambos se iban conociendo mejor con cada pregunta. Ángela no puedo dejar de notar lo simpático que Jones podía ser, También noto que él tenia una particular fascinación por las galletas (por lo mucho que las mencionaba). Cada actitud que vio en ese día le agrado mas que el anterior, por dentro sabia que ya no había timidez o inseguridad respecto a su impresión sobre Jones o la que esta le dejo (que parecía ser buena).

Por parte de Jone le encanto poder tener una compañera tan interesante como Ángela. Ella tenia buen sentido del humor, pero al hablar se le notaba una madures increíble. Al principio le pareció algo tímida, pero vio que con el transcurso del día ella iba teniendo mas confianza con él. Pudo notar que siempre que tocaba el tema de su familia se de deprimía un poco. Aunque al juzgar por como hablaba de sus padres, se notaba que les hacia bastante falta. También Jones trato de evitar mencionar su divorcio cuando hablaban de la familia, no era que la extrañara ni nada. Solo que recordar las razones de aquella abrupta separación le dolía a sobremanera. A pesar de eso, el día junto Ángela le pareció uno de los días mas alegres que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Además no puedo evitar pensar en lo fuerte que era, ya que se veía bastante esbelta por la ropa. Pero el golpe de esa mañana le dejo ver que era mas de lo que la apariencia dejaba ver. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta pero aquel golpe amenazo con sacarle una lagrima y eso sin mencionar su ligero temor a que se hubiera roto (sin mencionar la contusión).

Ya a la hora de salida Jones y Ángela volvieron a la estación riendo por una experiencia contada por Jones. Se dirigieron a su respectiva oficina para poder dejar todo en orden, pero no esperaban que todo el equipo los esperara dentro con miradas de acusación y gracia.

-¿Se divirtieron?- Pregunto Alex con gracia.

-¿Qué dices Alex? Estábamos patrullando- dijo Jones tratando de sonar serio, mientras Ángela no puedo evitar bajar la cabeza con un sonrojo ligero.

-Tranquilo Jones, No es como que vamos a delatarlos con King o algo así –dijo Nathan con suavidad.

-En realidad Jones me pareció un lindo gesto que la llevaras a conocer la ciudad, en realidad, me preguntaba si ¿Querías ir de paseo conmigo el fin de semana?- dijo Grace con simpatía.

-Me gustaría, Gracias Señorita Grace – dijo Ángela con algo de timidez.

-Hay que dulce, pero solo dime Grace, no hay porque ser tímida con nosotros, aquí todos nos cuidamos las espalda, siente bienvenida a la familia.

-Aquí lo único que da miedo es el apetito de Jones-Dijo Nathan con gracia causando que todos se rieran, excepto Jones.

-Jaja muy gracioso - dijo Jones fingiendo estar molesto.

-Pero Jones la próxima ves que te vayas a "patrullar" (Nota de autor: En este caso si son las comilla) trata de dar una mejor excusa, el jefe King mando a ver el GPS de la patrulla, claro que sabíamos en que andabas y te cubrimos –Dijo Alex sonriendo.

-Bueno ya es hora de que nos retiremos, que tengan buenas noches -dijo Grace mientras se iba.

-Si, deje una partida online que no puedo retrasar -Dicho esto se fue Alex.

-Jones no olvides que hoy te toca sacar los papeles a la zona de reciclaje –dijo Nathan con una sonrisa y se fue.

-Oh rayos lo olvide, bueno Ángela espero que te hayas divertido.

-Si me divertí mucho, pero déjeme ayudarle con los papeles.

-No es la gran cosa, solo son papeleo que ya se paso al sistema.

-Por favor permite ayudarlo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por todo lo que hizo hoy.

-De acuerdo, así termino mas rápido – dijo jones con un suspiro

Organizar los papeles, clasificarlos y llevarlos a la zona de los reciclajes les tomo menos de 20 minutos juntos. Cuando terminaron, apagaron las luces y se fueron al estacionamiento. Antes de que Ángela se fuera a su motocicleta, Jones llamo su atención.

-Ángela espera –dijo Jones mientras se acerca a ella.

-¿Si?-Pregunta ella con curiosidad.

-Sabes casi olvido algo, todos de dieron un regalo de bienvenida, pero yo aun no te doy el mío.

-¡Oh! No había porque molestarse, el paseo fue mas que suficiente –dijo bajando la cabeza con un ligero rubor

-¿Qué va? Eso no fue nada, mira, espero que te guste.

Entonces Jones saco de su bolsillo un simpático llavero en forma de galleta con chispas de chocolate. El rubor de Ángela no hizo mas que aumentar, ya que era un tierno llavero y la sonrisa de Jones no ayudo mucho. Jones le entrego el llavero tratando de no reírse por su simpático rubor.

-Muchas gracias – Dijo mientras lo colocaba junto a llavero de sartén que Ramírez le regalo.

-Que tengas buenas noches –Dijo mientras se iba.

-También ust….. Tu.

Ángela llego a su casa sumamente feliz, aquel día había sido mejor de lo que se esperaba. Solo quería que ya fuera el día siguiente, se emocionaba de solo pensarlo. Y hablando de pensamiento no podía parar de pensar en Jones, su compañero era mas de lo que pensó que seria. Solo que algo le produjo mucha curiosidad y fue el hecho de que cuando hablaba de su familia parecía omitir algún detalle o información. Le daba mucha curiosidad saber que le evitaba decir. Pero sabia que era hielo delgado preguntar de un tema tan privado apenas conociendo a alguien.

Mientras pensaba en todos los acontecimientos del día, se quedaba dormida poco a poco pensando una frase 'Este lugar significa una nueva vida…. Un nuevo comienzo'.

A la mañana siguiente hizo su rutina matutina de preparación para el trabajo. Mientras esta en la estación, Jones la saludo con cierta prisa diciendo que el jefe King quería verlos. Se asusto pensando que podría ser por la salida de ayer. Al entrar a la oficina el jefe King con semblante serio le entrego a Jones una carpeta y luego dijo sin mas.

-Ocurrió un asesinato en la entrada de Grimsborough.


	3. Nota de autor: Importante

Hola a todos, WildOracle de este lado informando, llevo ya demasiado intentando subir los capítulos nuevos, pero al parecer fanfiction no me permite subirlo, así que mientras no pueda subirlo por aquí, así que lo subo wattpad para que sigan la continuación y cuando ya pueda subirlo aquí en fanfiction les dejare saber.

Muchos besos a todos mi lectores.

WildOracle

Lo buscan en wattpad con el mismo nombre:

Criminal case: En el Amor y la Guerra

Están todos los capítulos actualizados y yo trabajando en los nuevo...


	4. Capitulo 3: La muerte de Rosa Wolf

**Ángela POV**

Al escuchar al jefe King sentí un escalofrió que recorrió todo mi cuerpo repentinamente, provocando que se erizara la piel visiblemente. Sin mencionar el mar de sensaciones que esta experimentando en ese momento. Me sentía feliz porque se presento mi primer caso apenas en mi segundo día de trabajo, pero triste porque un asesinato siempre significaba una perdida cruel para todos sus allegados. También sentí miedo (casi pánico) porque tenia miedo de decepcionar al seño…. Jones, ya que parecía tener buenas expectativas de mi.

A pesar de todas esas sensaciones me repuse rápidamente, no podía perder la compostura y menos en mi primer caso. Escuchaba atentamente las palabras del jefe y note que en ningún momento su semblante serio pero relajado cambio. Supongo que es por todos los años viendo este tipo de cosas. En cambio vi como el semblante de Jones se endurecía poco a poco, ver eso me preocupo ligeramente. No es bueno tratar casos delicados enojado y me preocupa que su aparente humor lo vuelva mas duro en cuanto a la evaluación de mi trabajo.

Bueno aun con mis creciente miedo, me esforzare por dar lo mejor de mi. Finalmente estoy donde quiero estar y mis compañeros son buenos, tal vez estoy paranoica. Además de que es algo a lo que me debo acostumbrar si quiero ser policía. Pero honestamente aun no distingo que siento en concreto. Si son mariposas de la emoción o un calambre estomacal por lo ocurrido.

Cuando el jefe King no mando a salir, notaba aun el semblante serio y algo endurecido de Jones. Sentía grandes ganas de preguntarle que lo tenia así, pero algo muy dentro (el sentido común) me decía que era mejor esperar a que se relajase. Finalmente apenas nos conocimos ayer, eso sin mencionar que lo golpee. Dudo que me vaya a tener confianza de decirme que lo atormenta, no aun por lo menos.

También pensé en la salida que tendría con Grace el fin de semana. Era una gran oportunidad de hacer una amiga en esta nueva ciudad. No tenia casi amigo en casa, pero ya eso no importaba. Este lugar parecía ser un lugar de oportunidades y no pensaba desaprovecharlo. Finalmente entramos a la oficina y vi como se colocaba su portador de armas en el cuerpo. Sentí algo de miedo por su mirada, no era una mirada de furia, sino una vacía. Tengo la impresión de que algo relacionado con este caso lo afecta. Esto solo provoco que mi curiosidad aumentara, pero aun así me abstuve de preguntarle.

 **General POV**

Jones busco en su escritorio las llaves de la patrulla, mientras se tomaba el ultimo sorbo del café que había dejado en la mesa. Al hallarlas tomo un segundo para tomar un profundo respiro. Se recordó que no estaba solo y que debía mantener la calma para no asustar o incomodar a su nueva compañera. Pero pensar que el primer caso de su compañera novata fuese un asesinato lo tensaba. Nada te prepara par ver una de esas crueles u obscenas y no quería imaginar que el caso mas especial de cualquiera novato sea manchado con fuertes imágenes. Para el su primer caso fue un simple robo, pero la emoción de sentir que haces el bien lo convirtió en un caso inolvidable. No deseaba que ella convirtiera su primer momento de hacer justicia en un mal recuerdo. Pero simplemente era y inevitable. Solo rezaba de que la fortaleza psicológica de Ángela fuese tan fuerte con sus golpes.

Cuando se volvió a ella noto que estaba algo tensa y de dio cuenta que era por el. Así que saco aquel pensamiento de si y se propuso a hacer este caso (Por fuerte que fuera) en el primer caso inolvidable para ella. Comenzando por esbozar una gran sonrisa decidida.

-Bueno ya escuchaste, ocurrió un asesinato en las entrada de Grimsborough ¡vamos a ver de que estas hecha!

-Claro ¡No se arrepentirá! – dijo Ángela bastante animada, pero al mismo tiempo sorprendida por su cambio repentino de actitud.

Fueron en la patrulla a la entrada de la ciudad. Al llegar detuvieron el auto en la casa mas cercana al limite y comenzaron la búsqueda del cuerpo. Jones se dedico a buscar en los alrededores de la casa mientras que Ángela buscaba en la empanice vaciá frente a la casa. Ella no veía nada sospechoso en la zona, hasta que un curioso brillo le dio en el ojo y al ver de donde provenía vio el brillo que venia de algún tipo de metal y cerca vio una tela azul amontona cercana al letrero en la entrada de la ciudad. Para luego notar lo que parecía una pierna sobresaliendo del poste de madera. Corrió a confirmar sus sospechas y efectivamente.

El cadáver era el de una adolecente y era porrista por el uniforme. No parecía tener mas de unos 15 o 16 años. Tenia el pelo rubio y la piel ligeramente broceada. Vio toda la sangre derramándose sobre su cuello e uniforme. Se agacho para comprobar el origen de la sangre y vio una gran cortada de lado a lado, luego miro que cerca de ella el cuchillo del que vino el brillo y estaba lleno de sangre. Sintió gran pena por la chica, tenia una vida por delante, pero alguien paro eso.

-¡Jones la encontré!

-Ya voy – dijo mientras corría hasta donde estaba ella.

-Oh rayos, que joven era…– dijo este con cierto pesar.

-Si no parece tener mas de 15 o 16.

-Bueno debemos llamar al departamento para que los especialista se lo envíen a Nathan.

-Si, También encontré esto – dijo Ángela señalando los retrasos de tela azul y el cuchillo.

-Bien hecho, los hecho muy bien en tu primer investigación, ahora hay que comunicárselo a los padres de la chica – dijo Jones provocando una sonrisa momentánea en Ángela.

-Primero veamos quien es….- dijo ella mientras buscaba dentro de su bolsillo.

-¡Bingo! Aquí esta – dijo sacando un carnet de identidad escolar.

-¿Y que dice la carnet? – pregunto Jones curioso.

-Al parecer su nombre es Rosa Wolf, tenia 16 años, estudiaba en la secundaria Grimsborough y mira esta es su dirección ¿Sabes donde es?

-Si, yo conduzco, bien….. Con esto podemos empezar.

Partieron al hogar de Rosa Wolf para informar el desafortunado acontecimiento. Jones se ofreció a dar la noticia pero Ángela insistió en hacerlo ella. Ella le explico que era una manera de ganar experiencia. Aun así Jones insistió en acompañarla por si acaso, no quería que hubiese problemas. Abecés habían familias no muy calmada que solían desquitarse verbalmente con los policías y no dejaría a su compañera sin asistencia.

Ángela les comunico el terrible acontecimiento, tratando de tener el mayor tacto posible. Aquello era una escena dolorosa a los ojos de cualquiera, pero no podía dejar que sus emociones la traicionara. Era cruel ver a aquellos padres llorar amargamente la perdida de su hija y aun no tener información que darles. Momentáneamente recordó a sus padre en una ocasión en la cual ella se perdió en un paseo escolar, cuando la encontró un señor del museo y la llevo con ellos, la manera en la lloraban por creer que algo le paso. Pero eso no se comparaba nada con esa situación. Saber que perdiste un hijo, que nunca lo veras crecer o desarrollarse como adulto y perderlo de esa manera tan abrupta. Solo podía pensar que era un sentimiento desgarrador.

Trato de calmarlo, consiguiéndolo después de un rato y les comenzaron a pedir información sobre las actividades de su hija en las ultimas horas. Preguntaron por personas cercanas o sobre algún problema que pudiera tener. Los afligidos padres les dijeron que ella no tenia amigos cercanos, excepto por su novio, Matt Barry. Ellos le dieron la dirección del muchacho y partieron rápidamente por respuestas.

Al llegar a la casa de Matt, no perdieron ni un minuto en llegar a la puerta. Esta vez Jones le dijo a Ángela que manejaría el interrogatorio, esta accedió sin protestar. Quien abrió fue la madre de Matt, parecía preocupada y algo asustada. Ellos les pidieron hablar con su hijo, ella los dejo pasar sin hacer preguntas. Al llegar a la estancia vieron a un joven alto, de cabello castaño ligeramente largo y desordenado, llevaba una camiseta azul deportiva con un numero nueve en el lado superior derecho, tenia una gorra azul cielo algo vieja. La camisa parecía ser nueva, el los miro con una extraña sonrisa tranquila.

-Hijo estos son el Agente Jones y la oficial Ángela, desean hablar contigo – dijo la madre de Matt.

-Claro mamá, yo puedo encargame, puedes irte - Dijo Matt relajado y luego su madre se retiro.

-Disculpa que nos presentemos así sin avisar pero debemos hablar contigo – dijo Jones con un semblante serio.

\- ¿Qué sucedió eh? – dijo Matt aligerando su sonrisa.

-Lamento informarle que su novia fue encontrada muerta en la entrada de la ciudad, lo siento mucho – dijo Jones con tono solemne.

\- ¿Qué? Como sucedió…. ¿Saben quien fue? – Pregunto Matt con un tono de angustia y curiosidad extrañas.

Ángela noto que aquellas muestras de sentimientos parecían…. Fingidas. Algo no andaba bien con ese muchacho, nadie reacciona tan tranquilo a la muerte de su pareja. Y a menos que aquel chico tuviera algún trauma que le impidiera mostrar su sentimiento, ese chico ocultaba algo. Pero simplemente se mantuvo en silencio y dejo a Jones hacer su trabajo.

-¿Sabe si su novia tenia problemas con algo o alguien?

-En las ultimas semanas ella se estaba juntando con pandillero muy raro, cero que se llamaba Ash Bizon, es todo lo que se, ahora si me disculpan yo seguiré haciendo mi tarea – dicho esto Matt se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a transcribir un texto de su libro.

-Bueno gracias por tu tiempo – dijo Jones y se retiraron.

Jones y Ángela salieron de aquella casa hacia la estación de policía, tenían mucho que investigar todavía. A Ángela no se le iba de la mente ese muchacho, no parecía haberse sentido mal ni un momento. Su instinto le decía que el ocultaba algo, pero sin pruebas no podía acusarlo.

-¿Algo te molesta? – Pregunto Jones al verla tan callada.

-No es nada, solo un presentimiento.

-Puedes contármelo con toda confianza.

-Bueno….. Es ese chico Matt, me parece que algo oculta.

-Ya veo, bueno parecía bastante extraño, pero sin pruebas no puede ser acusado.

-Por ahora debemos buscar a Ash Bizon, haber que tiene que decir.

-Sabes me pareces mejor llamar a Ramírez por radio para que nos de la ubicación de Ash y así vamos de camino directamente – sugirió Ángela.

-Es una buena idea, lo llamare ya mismo.

Jones pidió a Ramírez por radio que le informara de la residencia de Ash Bizon. Ramírez casi de inmediato les dio la ubicación de la residencia. Entonces partieron sin demora a la casa de Ash. Mientras se dirigían Jones le explico a Ángela que se mantuviera alerta en esa zona. Al parecer era un lugar peligroso por los integrantes de bandas que hay vivían. Al llegar vieron a un joven robusto, de cara dura y cabello largo suelto al descuido con una gorra azul cielo en la entrada de la casa. Sin demora se bajaron del auto y se acercaron al muchacho.

-Disculpa ¿Se encuentra Ash Bizon? - pregunto Ángela.

-Yo soy ¿Por que? – pregunto Ash bruscamente.

-Somos el agenta Jones y la oficial Ángela, venimos a hacer unas preguntas – respondió Jones con seriedad.

-¿Ahora que? No eh hecho nada – respondió Ash en mal tono.

-¿Conoce usted a Rosa Wolf? – pregunto Ángela con seriedad.

-Rosa….. Rosa….ah si la conozco ¿Y que? – dijo Ash con desgana.

-La encontramos muerta en la entrada de la ciudad y sabemos que usted la frecuentaba bastante – Soltó Jones con brusquedad.

-¿Y que importa? Puedo ver a quien se me de la gana y no veo porque deba ayudarlos - Respondió Ash desafiante.

-En realidad si tiene, porque, su silencio se considera obstrucción de justicia y no da todo el derecho a tenerlo recluido, ya que también su negligencia se considera legalmente como resistencia y con ambas acusaciones le da razones a cualquier juez de creer que usted tuvo que ver con el asesinato, así que lo pondré en tus términos ¿Lo quieres fácil o difícil? –Pregunto Ángela con el mismo tono desafiante.

-Ah, la putita de lindas piernas tiene agallas - dijo Ash con gracia.

Jones estaba apunto de responderle como se merecía, hasta que vio a Ángela realizar una maniobra defensiva para inmovilizar a Ash e increíblemente logro someterlo y esposarlo en cuestión de segundos. Jones quedo perplejo ya que Ángela era mas baja que el y Ash y por la forma robusta del muchacho parecía ser mas fuerte Ángela.

-Ash Bizon, queda detenido por obstrucción de justicia, resistencia legal e irrespeto a una autoridad – dijo Ángela sobre Ash poniéndole las esposas.

-Vaya me agradan las chicas rudas – dijo Ash en tono de broma.

-Veremos si te sigo agradando en la comisaria – dicho esto, Jones ayudo a Ángela a llevar a Ash al auto.

Cuando llegaron a la comisaria, dejaron a Ash en la sala de interrogatorios, mientras ellos buscaban antecedentes penales. No fue sorpresa alguna ver que el ya había sido arrestado en varias ocasiones. Entonces usaron esa información a su favor para presionarlo. Al principio se puso reacio a cooperar, pero en cuestión de una media hora, finalmente soltó lo que querían. Este explico, que Rosa le había pedido sus servicios de defensa. Dijo que ella le había pagado buen dinero para mantener alejado a su ex-novio Matt. Ella le explico que habían terminado, pero aun era un secreto para todos, porque el la amenazaba de humillarla si se lo decía a alguien. También ella le explico que Matt la había comenzado a acosar y que no se sentía segura. Y solo seria hasta que hablara con sus padres para poder poner una orden de restricción. Pero hoy se debían reunir para el pago de la semana y se quedo esperando.

Jones intrigado le pregunto la razón de porque no quiso cooperar desde el principio. Ash solo respondió que normalmente no le daba información a nadie y menos a quien llega acusándolo. Jones pregunto si tenia alguna información que darle, pero Ash simplemente contesto que se fuera al diablo. Lo dejaron detenido por lo menos hasta que el caso acabara.

Luego Ambos fueron a la sala de medicina forense, ya que Nathan los mando a llamar. Este les mostro la herida, les explico que por la fuerza infringida en la herida y su ángulo pudo determinar varias cosas. La primera es que el asesino estaba detrás de ella cuando la mato y la segunda que el asesino es diestro. Ángela recordó que cuando llegaron a la sala donde estaba Matt el estaba escribiendo con la mano derecha. Al igual que Ash cuando firmaba su declaración como verdadera.

Finalmente Jones y Ángela se dirigieron a la oficina para revisar el expediente del caso. Jones le mostro la declaración del testigo. Era un hombre anciano que se llamaba Joel Martínez y este dijo que aunque la luz del sol no le permitió ver el rostro, este distinguió que vio cerca del cadáver a alguien sin camisa, y llevaba una gorra azul cielo. También dijo que vio como arrojo un cuchillo al suelo, se limpiaba con una tela azul troceada las manos y luego se fue corriendo.

Ángela sabia que la camisa era la clave, así que busco la camisa en la zona de muestras. Cuando la encontró, la saco y con un hilo comenzó a armarla pieza por pieza. Jones veía como realizaba aquella tarea con agilidad y rapidez. No pudo quitarle la mirada de encima, pensó que ese caso podría ser muy duro para ella aun. Pero estaba demostrando ser una oficial de primera. Estaba demostrando tenacidad, habilidad, rapidez, fuerza, valentía e inteligencia. Todas aquellas cualidades harían que llegara muy lejos en poco tiempo. Además no puedo dejar pensar en el comentario de Ash. No era la primera vez que veía a una oficial vistiendo falda corta o prendas ajustadas. Pero noto que esos pantalones tácticos cortos no solo le brindaban libertad de movimiento, sino también la convertía en un blanco provocativo para cualquier hombre (y algunas mujeres). El aunque le parecía atractiva desviaba cualquier pensamiento de interés en ella. Era su compañera y no se daba ese permiso con ninguna compañera de trabajo. Pero ese llamativo detalle le preocupaba. Ya que no sabia si era consiente de lo provocativa que se veía con esos pantalones, además de el riesgo al que se exponía. Aunque luego pensó y se dio cuenta de que con lo preparada que mostraba estar en defensa, no había de que preocuparse. Tan sumergido estaba Jones en sus pensamientos que no escucho ando Ángela lo llamaba.

-Jones…..Jones….. ¡JONES! – llamo Ángela en tono elevado.

-¿Qué?... Oh, perdón, me perdí en mis pensamientos – dijo el disculpándose.

-Ok…. Bueno mira ya repare la camisa ¿Te parece conocida? – pregunto Ángela con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Jones la mira sorprendido, la remendó por competo en tiempo record, y de manera uniforme. La miro detenidamente y se dio cuenta que era la misma camisa azul con el numero nuevo que llevaba Matt cuando Hablaron con el.

-Excelente, con esto lo tenemos, lo hiciste grandioso Ángela – dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Jones – dijo sin poder evitar un ligero sonrojo.

Se dirigieron rápidamente a la casa de Matt para arrestarlo. Este trato de huir pero lo lograron atrapar en poco tiempo. Al llevarlo a la estación y mostrarle las pruebas, Este se quebró rápido y confeso todo. Rosa había terminado con el, pero el seguía amándola y no podía estar lejos de ella. Como la dulzura no la convenció intento amanearla de divulgar secretos que la destruirían socialmente. Comenzó a seguirla para que asegurarse de que ningún hombre se le acercara. Pero un día la vio en compañía de Ash Bizon, el lo enfrento diciendo que Rosa era suya, pero Ash le dio una paliza y le advirtió no acercarse a ella. Y un día mientras la seguía de lejos oyó como le decía a Ash que le diría a sus padres del rompimiento y pondría una orden contra el. Matt dijo que entendió que ella ya no volvería, pero que si no era de el, no seria de nadie. Y la siguió por días hasta que esa mañana ella salió a trotar al amanecer y no la acompañaba Ash. Así que la acorralo en la entrada de la ciudad para matarla pero ella se defendió y en el proceso rasgo rompió su camisa del equipo escolar, lo que lo enfureció aun mas y la acorralo por detrás para luego hacerle el corte en la garganta. Luego tiro el cuchillo, se limpio con los trozos rotos de su camisa y se fue a la escuela para buscar una nueva camisa.

En la tarde de ese día a Matt lo acusaron de homicidio premeditado, y fue sentenciado a 40 años sin libertad condicional. Luego Jone le menciono a Ángela acerca del tatuaje en el cuello de Ash. Les explico que es el símbolo de los Vispers, la pandilla mas peligrosa de la ciudad y le pensó en hacer un trato de información a cambio de libertad.

-Escucha Ash te puedes evitar estar aquí en la cárcel unos mese si me das información sobre los Vispers - dijo Jones tranquilo.

-¿Quieres información? Bien, pon mucha atención, recientemente cambiamos de líder y su nombre es besame el culo….- dijo Ash con gesto burlón.

-Bien, Ángela averigüemos sobre besa…. ¡OYE! Eres un irrespetuoso…. Pero bueno ya que lo quieres así disfruta tu estancia Ash – dijo Jones muy molesto.

Ángela se aguanto las ganas de reírse. Solo se fueron a su oficina a descansar, pero cuando ambos se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas Jones comenzó a hablar.

-Y ¿Qué te pareció tu primer caso? - pregunto Jones con temor de que no lo hubiese disfrutado.

-Bueno no es que me alegre de ningún asesinato, pero me encanto, y me alegro que mi primer caso fuese un desafío – dijo Ángela alegre.

-jejejeje…. Te confieso que estaba preocupado de que fuera muy fuerte para ti, ya que aun no tienes experiencia y nada te prepara para las cosas que vez en un asesinato.

-Bueno admito que estaba algo nerviosa al principio de hacerlo mal, pero todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Tu dices que fue un desafío, pero en la manera en que lo manejaste me dejo ver que nada te detendrá en esta ciudad, eres una gran policía.

-Muchas gracias.

-Sabes ambos nos merecemos un descanso, ven vamos yo invito las la cena.

-Gracias, me encanto ese sitio de las hamburguesas.

-Pues para Halla vamos.

Ese día quedaría marcado en la historia de ambos como el primer caso que trabajaron juntos. Y para Ángela seria aun mas especial, no solo por ser su primer caso, o porque lo halla resuelto, sino porque lo había hecho con un gran compañero. Sentía que trabajar con Jones era la mejor cosa que le había pasado. Ellos juntos serian imbatibles.


	5. Capitulo 4: Mi nueva amiga

**Ángela POV**

La semana paso bastante rápido desde mi primer caso, las llamadas eran de cosas muy simples. La llamada mas interesante fue la de una señora bastante mayor que lloraba porque habían robado su casa mientras salió de compras y al parecer también se llevaron a su gata. Me partió el alma saber que alguien no solo ultrajaba el hogar de una pobre anciana sino que también se llevaban a su mascota. Lo cómico de eso fue que el ladrón fue lo suficientemente descuidado para dejar su identificación escolar en la estantería de la señora. Resulto ser un niño, tenia 9 años que vivía con su abuelo. Me dirigí a la escuela para hablar con el, las maestra me llevo donde se estaba y lo encontré en las escaleras, ya que el esperaba a su abuelo. Cuando le pregunte sobre lo sucedido confeso que lo hizo porque sabia que su abuelo estaba enamorado de aquella señora y que le iba a contar a su abuelo para que el le regresara las pertenencias y la gata, así el quedaría como su héroe como en los comics que leía.

Me explico que un día en el club de personas mayores vio como ella olvido sus llaves de la casa en una mesa, así que fue y probo hasta que abrió la casa y tomo algunas cosas en su mochila. Pero vio a la gata y esta demostró ser mansa y confianzuda, así que la tomo en su abrigo y se la llevo. Sentí pura ternura ante la inocente intención de aquel niño. Me dedique a explicarle que aunque sus intenciones fueron muy dulces, lo que hizo estaba mal y que los "héroes" (Nota de autor: En este caso si son las comilla) no hacían cosas malas, aun con buena intención. Fue un niño muy dulce y educado, se veía que el no era de malos pasos, su inocencia y pureza lo hacia una joya en estos tiempos donde la gente buena era tan escasa.

Lleve al niño a su casa para que recogiera las cosas robadas, la gata y le explicara a su abuelo lo sucedido. El abuelo era bastante dulce y comprensivo puesto que reprendió al niño con suavidad, pero también agradeció sus intenciones. El niño salió con una mochila y una caja, la cual supuse que era donde llevaba a la gata por lo agujeros en ella.

Los lleve en la patrulla hasta la casa de la señora y al llegar se esta se sorprendió de verme acompañada del señor con su nieto. Ella nos invito a pasar y ya dentro el pequeño explico lo sucedido con cierta vergüenza y lagrimas en sus ojos. La señora resulto ser muy comprensiva ya que no se molesto por lo ocurrido. Lo que nos sorprendió a todos fue que al abrir la caja de la gata descubrimos que esta estaba embarazada, ya que pegara a ella habían 4 hermosos gatitos recién nacido.

Todos volteamos a ver al niños quien dijo que en el camino la gata comenzó a temblar y este se asusto. Así que apresuro el paso para ayudarla en casa. Cuando llego a su cuarto la puso en aquella caja con algunas toallas. Y vio como nacían los gatitos. Luego busco comida y leche para la gata y varios pañuelos para cubrir a los gatitos. Todos quedamos conmovidos por la historia y luego el niño hizo 2 peticiones bastante lindas. La primera era que le dejara quedarse con uno de los gatitos ya que se no tenia una mascota y se había encariñado con ellos. Lo segundo fue lo mas dulce (E incomodo) que pudiera decir, pidió que la señora tuviera una cita con su abuelo ya que el la quería mucho. Los señoras se sonrojaron hasta mas no poder mientras que yo luchaba por no reírme. El señor la invito formalmente a una cita y esta accedió feliz, También al ver que el niño solo quería ayudar a su abuelo accedió a darle uno de los gatitos cuando pudieran alimentarse solos. Al final el niño logro sus intenciones, eso fue lo que llaman un "final feliz".

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando les conté lo de aquel caso. Entre risa y ternura todos quedamos con la misma opinión. Aquel niño era el "héroe" de su abuelo.

Pero hoy era el día en que debía concentrarme, ya que hoy yo saldría con Grace. Casi siempre almorzaba con Jones fuera de la estación pero las pocas veces que hable con ella resulto ser bastante simpática. Me agradaba su actitud y ella en si. Quería hacer amigos en aquella nueva ciudad. Casi no tengo amigos y comunicarme con ellos desde que llegue ha resultado ser una odisea. Apenas hablaba con mis padres y honestamente estar en un lugar nuevo, en donde no conoces a nadie en parte es genial porque todo es algo por descubrir, pero también te hace sentir bastante sola.

Ella me pasaría a buscar a las 10:00 para salir, Eran las 9:00, así que dedique a arreglarme para estar lista. Me puse una blusa simple con unos pantalones tipo licra gruesa y unas zapatilla que hacia combinación. No era muy partidaria de la moda o la ropa muy llamativa, prefiero vestirme con sencillez y comodidad. En terminar de prepararme, desayunar dieron las 10:00 y casi inmediatamente que termines de cepillarme los dientes el timbre de mi casa sonó. Sentí algo de nervios pero me esforcé en relajarme y no demostrarlo. Así que de dirigía la puerta para ver quien era.

 **General POV**

Ángela vio por la mirilla de la puerta quien era la persona que toco el timbre y efectivamente era Grace quien esta en la entrada. Así que ella abrió la puerta para dar comienzo a su día.

-Buen día Grace – dijo Ángela con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Ángela ¿Lista para nuestro de día de chicas? – dijo con emoción.

-Claro ya estoy lista.

Ángela tomo su bolso, cerro su casa y se fue con Grace en su auto al centro comercial. En el camino Grace se dedico a hacerle todo tipo de preguntas Ángela para conocerla mejor. Ella respondía tímidamente al principio, pero luego fue soltándose poco a poco. Al llegar al centro fueron a ver las diferentes tiendas y centros. Ángela descubrió que a Grace no era muy fanática de la moda tampoco pero le gustaba vestir con estilo. También descubrió que ella tenia una debilidad por los animales, cosa que tenían en común. Cada cosa que le iba contando hacia que ella le agradara mas y mas. Ya a eso de la 1:30 ambas estaban hambrientas, así que Grace la invito a comer a un restaurante bueno que esta en el centro comercial. En el restaurante ambas hablaban mientras esperaban su comida.

-Bueno Ángela tengo curiosidad, dijiste que tu habías estudiado otra carrera junto con la de criminología, ¿Cuál fue?

-Fue diseño grafico.

-Debió ser muy difícil estar estudiando 2 carreras al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, no te niego que hubo ocasiones en las que iba a perder la cabeza, pero al final me destaque en ambas, en diseño gracias a mi padre.

-¿Tu padre es diseñador grafico?

-Si, el trabaja en una de las mejores agencias publicitarias de mi ciudad, además de que también hace trabajos individuales a algunos clientes de gran prestigio.

-¿Y te gusta esa carrera?

-Si mi pasión no fuese la criminología esa hubiese sido mi segunda opción, me gusta el diseño pero no es lo que deseo hacer el resto de mi vida.

-Si que sabes lo que quieres, a tu edad no todos saben a donde quieren llegar o que quien en la vida.

-Hablando de edad ¿Cuántos años tienes Grace?

-Yo tengo 32 años tengo 8 años ejerciendo.

-¡Genial! ¿Y por que te fuiste por el área de laboratorio?

-Pues la ciencia me encanta e indagar hasta el mas mínimo detalle de los componentes o pistas.

-Eres muy simpática, confieso que estaba nerviosa de no agradarte, ya que suelo ser algo tímida con la gente.

-Pues fijate que me has caído de lo mas bien, y no te preocupes yo también solía ser tímida, pero veras que con cada caso ira desapareciendo.

-Muchas gracias Grace, por haberme invitado y ser tan amable.

-No hay de que, además la idea es pasarla bien hoy.

Las chicas comieron entre risas e historias de ambas. Luego decidieron ir al cine par ver una película. Las horas parecían volar, ya que al salir del cine vieron que ya eran las 4:00. Entonces salieron del centro comercial para el parque para montarse en uno de los botes del lago.

-Cielos el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes – dijo Grace con una sonrisa

-Si, casi nunca salía con mis amigo, solía pasármela en casa leyendo o haciendo diseños para los socios de mis padres.

-¿No te gustaba salir?

-Oh claro que si, es solo que casi nunca me invitaban a nada y pocas veces mis amigos podía ir a algo que yo planeaba.

-Que tontos, no saben de lo que se perdían, eres bastante divertida y simpática.

-Gracias jejejejeje – respondió Ángela con un ligero sonrojo.

-¿Tienes novio Ángela?

-No, tenia uno, pero era un tonto, solo salía conmigo porque lo ayudaba con los trabajos y las tareas.

-Vaya lo siento mucho.

-No que va, así es la vida ¿No?

-Pero aun así, eres una buena chica, no deben tratarte así.

-¿Y tu Grace tienes novio?

-jejeje, si tengo, se llama Luke Harris es profesor en la universidad de Grimsborough.

-Que lindo, me alegro por ti.

-Gracias, sabes mi madre solía traerme aquí a darle de comer a los pato.

-Me imagino que debió ser divertido, yo solía darle nueces a las ardillas.

-¿Te gustaría alimentarlos? – dijo sacando una funda con pan triturado en trozos medianos.

-Claro que si.

Comenzaron a tirarle los panes a los patos y en poco tiempo el bote estaba rodeado de patos y cisnes locos por pan. Ángela vio que había un cisne bebé que esta subiendo al remo de su lado, así que le acerco el pan para este lo tomara. El pequeño cines al tomar el pan con el pico salto a la mano de Ángela, ella se sorprendió y lo acerco para que Grace lo viera. El polluelo se encogió en la mano de Ángela cuando lo acerco a Grace. Esta estaba sorprendida de aquel cisne subiera con tanta confianza a la mano de Ángela. Los patos y cines no solían ser tan confiados y mucho menos los polluelos, pero este mostro confianza inmediata por ella.

-Es increíble, nunca he visto a un polluelo tener tantán confianza con un humano antes – dijo Grace asombrada.

-Bueno, nunca he sabido por que, pero siempre he tenido buena mano con los animales.

-Los animales perciben las intenciones de las personas y sus sentimientos, supongo que es por eso que los animales te tienen confianza.

-No sabría decirte, solo se que amo a los animales y que ellos suelen tenerme confianza.

Luego Ángela le dio el ultimo pedazo de pan que tenia y lo devolvió al agua. Grace no paraba de impresionarse con aquella chica. No solo era dulce, sino que también tenia una bondad que irradiaba con cada acto que hacia. Recordó lo sucedido con el niño en esa semana y la manera en como contaba la historia. Vio como sonreía cada vez que mencionaba al pequeño y sus intenciones. Se veía en sus ojos un deseo oculto que no le paso desapercibido. Era una chica transparente, se notaba cada vez que sentía vergüenza o timidez. También recordó lo que Jones le conto acerca del asesinato y su manera de actuar. Vio un gran potencial en aquella chica y sobre todo vio a una amiga en ella.

Después de un rato decidieron volver a la orilla y caminaron en el parque. Hablaban de sus deseo, aspiraciones y demás. Ángela le encanto oír las historias de Grace sobre las veces que estuvo en acción en algún caso. Era cada historia mas interesante que la anterior. También esta le conto como conoció a su novio. Ella relata que un día que fue a ese mismo parque a relajarse, estaba caminado mientras leía un libro que acababa de comprar, un niño que montaba su patineta choco con ella haciendo que cayera en cima de un hombre que estaba sentado en la fuente y por consiguiente cayeron la fuente. Ella apenas reacciono para levantarse quedo cara a cara con el hombre que seria su novio, ella dijo que ese momento pareció mágico. Luego este la ayudo a levantarse pero al parecer su libro quedo hecho un desastre cuando cayo al agua, pero dio la casualidad que el estaba leyendo el mismo libro en la fuente y que ese cayo en el concreto. Así que este le presto el libro para que ella lo leyera y así con el tiempo se hicieron novios.

Ángela solo pensó que ese relato parecía una película y que el final feliz era seguro. Pero también comenzó a pensar lo mucho que quería a alguien como el novio de Grace. No es como que ella quería un novio así sin mas, pero uno de sus sueños era tener a alguien bueno a su lado, que la quisiera y formar una familia. Grace noto como la expresión de Ángela decayó sutilmente y decidió preguntarle la razón.

-¿Qué sucede Ángela?

-Nada solo estaba pensando.

-¿Me permites saber que era?

-Bueno es que en la manera que hablar de tu novio, me hizo pensaren uno de mis sueños.

-¿Cuáles sueños?

-Además de querer ser policía, deseo ter un hombre que bueno que me quiera y también deseo formar una familia, adoro a los niños y que mejor que tener mis hijos propios.

-También deseo eso, me encanta los niños, me ha resultado duro cuando un niños esta en medio de un asesinato y mas si el difunto es uno.

-Si, ningún niño merece que lo maltraten o verse en tales situaciones.

-¿Tienes preferencias por los niños o las niñas?

-Realmente no, sea niño o niña lo quiero igual.

-También yo, mis padre tuvieron 5 hijos, yo fui la única niña.

-Vaya debió ser duro.

-No te creas, casi nunca peleábamos y todos mis hermanos mayores y menores eran muy protectores conmigo.

-Yo en mi caso soy única.

-Me imagino que eras la consentida de tus padres.

-Si, es en parte la razón por la que vine aquí, necesitaba independencia, desarrollarme y se que bajo sus alas no lo hare.

-Ya veo, pocos son tan valientes como tu para dar ese paso tan grande.

-No creas, me hacen una falta terrible, pero trato de sobrellevarlo.

-Por eso es que eres valiente, ser valiente no es no tener miedo, es saber enfrentarlos de frente.

-Gracias Grace.

Finalmente las horas pasaron y comenzó a anochecer. Así que Grace llevo a Ángela a su casa. Al llegar Ángela le ofreció hacerle la cena como muestra de agradecimiento. Grace acepto felizmente la oferta y paso a la casa. Esta se sorprendió de lo amplia que se veía, recordó que Ángela le conto que con sus ahorros y ayuda de sus padres pudo pagarla. Pensó que la casa aunque sencillamente decorada era bastante linda y acogedora. Se dirigió a la cocina donde se ofreció a ayudar a Ángela con la cena.

Ambas preparaban la cena mientras conversaban alegremente. Para Ángela ese día fue uno de los mas divertidos e interesantes que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Sabia dentro de si que ya veía a Grace como una amiga y que serian buenas amigas en el futuro. Quería que aquel día no acabase, todo estuvo perfecto de principio a fin. Para ella Jones era el mejor compañero que se pudiese pedir y un amigo bastante divertido. Y Grace era una mujer sumamente interesante, divertida y dulce. No podía haber pedido mejores compañeros y amigos. Para ser su primera semana había sido maravillosa en todos los sentidos.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, se sentaron en la mesa a comer y charlar. Ángela vio otro aspecto que tenían en común, les encantaba cocinar. Hablaron de recetas y platillos que disfrutaban hasta terminar de cenar. Finalmente ya era hora de que Grace volviera a casa, así que fueron a la puerta a despedirse.

-Gracias por todo Grace, fue un día espectacular – Dijo Ángela con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me alegro que te divirtieras, también la pase de maravilla.

-Bueno espero que descanses.

-También tu, te veré el lunes.

-¡Oh! Y gracias por tener la confianza de contarme de ti.

-bueno las amigas se tienen confianza, yo ya te veo como una buena amiga ¿Somos amigas no?

-Claro somos amigas – dijo Ángela feliz.

Grace se dirigió a su auto y se fue a casa con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ángela con aquellas palabras confirmo que esa fue la mejor semana que hubiese tenido. En su corazón sabia que Grimsborough era donde pertenecía. Aquella ciudad era un lugar donde sus sueños se realizarían. En esa primera semana obtuvo y logro cosas que significaban logros en sus sueños. Ejerce lo que le gusta, su primer caso fue un desafío y lo resolvió. Tiene un gran compañero y ahora tiene una nueva amiga.


	6. Capitulo 5: Cadáver en un jardín parte 1

**Ángela POV**

Desde el fin de semana con Grace ya había pasado 2 semanas y media, las cosas no han estado muy movidas. Solo han reportado varios robos, una orden de alejamiento y resto solo han sido simples multas. Jones y yo hemos tenido bastante tiempo libre, el cual aprovechamos para hablar. Cada vez que hablo con el conozco un poco mas de su persona, como su amor a los dulces. Eso no era ningún secreto para nadie, pero al ver en persona la cantidad que come y con la regularidad que lo hace, me sorprende que este en excelente forma. También note que puede ser bastante susceptible a enojarse con los criminales o cuando oye de alguna banda o mafioso. Ya no me sentía tímida o vergüenza con el, simplemente era inevitable no soltarse con el. Me encantaba tenerlo de compañero.

También me encantaba estar con Grace, me sorprendí de cómo ella me explicaba los trucos para encontrar detalles ocultos en pruebas. Siempre era interesante oír todo lo que podía enseñarme. Entre ella y Jones me contaban anécdotas de sus experiencias policiales y me iban enseñando todo lo que podían tanto en acción como en las historias que me contaban. Además se presento en la ultima semana y media una situación algo graciosa y penosa a mi parecer. Grace y Jones parecían competir por ver con quien comería ese día en el almuerzo. Yo simplemente les dije que podía comer con los 2, pero Grace quería que nosotras tuviéramos tiempo de chicas y Jones compartir mas con su nueva compañera. Finalmente acordamos que comería con Grace algunos días y con Jones los otros.

Pero la disputa se puso mas amplia cuando Alex se sumo ya que no había tenido tiempo de conocerme mejor, ya que, Jones y Grace me abarcan la mayoría del tiempo. Para colmo se sumo Nathan y Ramírez, yo parecía un juguete nuevo que todos querían usar. En un punto me limite a parar esta guerra diciéndoles que comiéramos todos juntos en el comedor o no comería con nadie. Al final todos aceptaron, claro que de vez en cuando yo haría mis excepciones y me iría con alguien en particular de vez en cuando.

Era increíble lo popular que me había vuelto en la estación en apenas un mes. Nunca he sido muy popular, pero en este lugar este equipo tan unido quería conocerme e incluso se disputaban mi atención. Era nuevo toda esta atención que recibía, pero aunque nunca he sido muy partidaria de llamar la atención, Me gusta que todos quieran estar conmigo. Me hace sentir bienvenida y sobre todo muy querida. Había estado pensando que cuando recibiera mi primera paga invitaría a todos a comer a mi casa.

Ahora solo estaba revisando mi ultimo reporte sobre un robo. No era que necesitara revisarlo ni nada pero buscaba en que distraerme, además de que me gustaba cerciorarme de no pasar nada por alto. Al final solo lo archive de nuevo y me puse a revisar mi correo electrónico a ver si alguno de mis clientes necesitaba algo sobre sus paginas. Estaba aburrida y Jones había salido a hacer algo, comenzaba a quedarme dormida. En mi mente solo rezaba por algo interesante que hacer y por un buen café con crema. Mis ojos casi cedía ante al sueño impuesto por el aburrimiento, hasta que Jones entro de repente, dándome un pequeño susto que me levanto.

 **General POV:**

-Veo que el aburrimiento te esta consumiendo – dijo Jones con una sonrisa a medio lado.

-Me muero por algo que hacer y por un café con crema - dijo Ángela con tono desganado.

-Pues es tu día de suerte, fui a buscar un café y supuse que querrías uno, aunque no le puse crema pero si leche – dijo entregándole el café.

-Gracias Jones, lo necesitaba – dijo mientras tomaba un gran sorbo.

De repente entro Ramírez con cierta seriedad en sus semblante, supuse que era sobre algún problema, pero luego relajo su rostro y puso su típica sonrisa.

-Oigan chicos el jefe King quiere verlos, creo que es para un caso.

Ángela termino su café con rapidez y después de tirar el vaso en la papelera, salto de su asiento y le dio un abrazo fugaz a Ramírez.

\- Gracias Ramírez, al fin algo que hacer, vamos Jones – dijo Ángela con emoción.

-Pareces mas emociona –Dijo Jones con risa mientras caminaba a su lado.

-Creeme que entre tu y Ramírez cumplieron mis deseos, este aburrimiento me estaba matando y durmiendo.

-Te creo, pero vamos a ver que quiere el jefe – dijo Jones y luego abrió la puerta.

Al entrar el Jefe ya nos esperaba parado con su semblante serio de costumbre.

-Jones, Smith un tal Dave Simmons llamo diciendo que vio restos humanos en el patio de un desguesadero, asi que vaya investigar y resuelvan el caso tan rápido como puedan.

\- Si señor – Dijeron Jones y Ángela unidos, seguido se retiraron de la oficina.

-Restos humanos, me suena a asesinato – dijo Ángela seria.

-Espero que sea cierto, detesto cuando son llamadas falsas – dijo Jones enojado.

-Si fuese una broma considera que tendremos una bonificación de la multa que le pondremos – dijo Ángela con gracia.

-Bueno vámonos.

Ambos se montaron en la patrulla y se fueron al lugar donde se reportaron los restos humanos. Cuando llegaron vieron el lugar y sintieron asco. Era una vieja casa, que al parecer, no había tenido dueño en un buen tiempo. Estaba toda descuidada, tenia 2 ventanas rotas, la pintura cayendo a cascaras, el jardín lleno de basura y hojas de un arce que había en el jardín. Tenia un columpio viejo en el árbol y el techo se le había caído algunas tejas.

-Bueno empecemos a buscar - Dijo Jones decidido.

-Si, comencemos.

Entonces comenzaron a buscar en jardín cualquier resto humano o casa sospechosa. Cuando Ángela comenzó a acercarse a un pequeño muro de ladrillos caídos, sintió un olor desagradable que se hacia mas fuerte a cada paso que se acercaba. Ángela conocía muy bien ese olor desagradable, era característico de la sangre que comenzaba a coagularse. Cuando por fin se acerco lo suficiente, vio algunos tablones recostados de pequeño muro. Debajo de ellos, vio algo que sobresalía ligeramente. Entonces removió los tablones, dio con lo que buscaba.

Era una manos humana cortada y parecía ser de un hombre.

-¡Jones lo encontré! – llamo Ángela.

-¿Qué encontraste? – Pregunto Jones acercándose.

-Esto - Mostrándole la mano cortada.

-Oh vaya….. bueno ahora la pregunta seria ¿Y el resto del cadáver?

-Mira, por haya un hombre se acerca – dijo Ángela con tono de advertencia.

Esta estaba a punto de sacar de tomar un posición defensiva, pero Jones se puso delante de ella en posición de defensiva. No saco su arma ya que vio que aquel hombre que se acercaba no mostraba signos de agresividad o peligro. Era un hombre ligeramente mas bajo que Jones, tenia el cabello Cataño, llevaba traje y corbata, era ligeramente robusto de cuerpo y se acercaba con un semblante preocupado.

-Soy Dave Simmons, llame a la policía tan pronto como vi la mano en el patio – dijo Dave con algo asustado.

-¡Hizo lo correcto! Quédese por aquí mientras la oficial Ángela y yo revisamos dentro, a ver si encontramos el resto del cuerpo – dijo Jones relajando su posición.

-Bueno dejame guardar esto – Dijo Ángela mientras colocaba la mano en una bolsa grande de muestras y la llevaba al auto.

Cuando volvió Jones le dijo que tuviera su arma a mano, ya que el asesino podía estar aun adentro. Entraron con cautela y comenzaron a revisar la casa. Ángela y Jones se separaron para ocupar mas terreno, el fue a las habitaciones y ella a la sala y la cocina. El lugar era un verdadero basurero, todo lo que en el estaba, se encontraba descuidado sucio e insalubre. Además tenia basura por todos lados y podía ver las cucarachas, arañas y algunas ratas pasar sin temor aparente y en gran cantidad.

No vio nada sospechas o signos de que hay hubiese alguien. Se relajo y bajo su arma pensando donde mas podría busca. Pero de repente oyó la voz de Jones, que logro alertarla de nuevo.

-¡Ángela, ven a ver esto! – llamo Jones con tono serio.

-Ya voy – dijo Ángela llegando a la puerta del baño entre las habitaciones.

-Ven y mira esto, dimos con el premio gordo – dijo Jones dentro del baño con la mirada fija en la bañera.

Cuando Ángela entro, quedo sorprendida con la escena. Era un hombre mayor dentro de la bañera llena de sangre y agua. Tenia cortadas profundas en el cuello, brazos y piernas, además como era de esperarse le faltaba una mano. El baño era un vertedero, las únicas cosas que no estaban asquerosas o llenas de moho y polvo eran el cuerpo de la victima, un montón de ropa amontonada en la esquina de la bañera, la huella de una mano hecha con sangre de la cortina, un serrucho ensangrentado que había en el suelo y junto a el una botella de liquido inflamable que se veía nueva.

-Gran trabajo Jones, mira esto, esto no concuerda con el aspecto viejo y descuidado del lugar e imagino que esta ropa pertenecía a la victima– dijo Ángela señalando la ropa amontonada y la botella de liquido inflamable.

-Magnifico Ángela, bueno es obvio que esta es la segunda parte de nuestra victima, debemos enviar el cuerpo al laboratorio para la autopsia – dijo Jones serio.

Luego busco en los bolsillos de los pantalones en la ropa amontonada. Después de buscar un poco sacón una billetera y de esta saco una tarjeta de identificación.

-Según su identificación, su nombre era Ned Dillard y era un agente hipotecario. Debemos darle un mejor vistazo a esa ropa y a esa botella de liquido inflamable que encontraste cerca de la bañera.

-¿Y el serrucho?

-Finalmente es obvio que ese serrucho ensangrentado es nuestra arma homicida.

-Si dejame recoger estas evidencias – dijo mientras colocaba la ropa, la botella y el serrucho en sus respectivos envases de almacenamiento.

-Bien hecho Ángela, con esto hemos avanzado mucho en el caso.

-Pero fuiste tu quien encontró el cuerpo.

-y tu la mano y la botella, no te quites merito, lo hiciste fantástico – dijo Jones con una sonrisa.

Ángela solo puedo sonrojarse por eso y sonreír. Luego llamaron a los patólogos forenses para que recogieran el cuerpo y la mano. Se dirigieron rápidamente a la estación para analizar la evidencia que tenían. Ángela dijo que se encargaría de los análisis y Jones al ver su determinación acepto ir ha comenzar los reportes del caso, recordándole que si necesitaba ayuda solo la pidiera. Primero comenzó con la ropa, no hayo nada como cabello o alguna sustancia rara, pero si encontró un peculiar diente de oro que aparta para llevarlo a Grace para analizar. Luego fue con la botella, vio un código de barra y debajo unos números borrosos. Se puso a ver los numero en aumento hasta que los descifro.

Jones se sorprendió que en cuestión de minutos descubrirá evidencia clave importante. El solo podía pensar que ella tenia un talento innato para hallar cualquier pista por pequeña que fuera. Le enviaron la evidencia a Grace para ver que encontraba. Jones le menciono a Ángela que la venta de tales productos químicos eran bajo estrictas leyes de rastreo y así sabrían de que tienda provino. Buscando en la base de datos de Alex vieron que tienda vendió esa botella y Jones la reconoció de inmediato.

-¡…..Es de una tienda cercana! Conozco al dueño, se llama Joe Stern ¡Vamos a hablar con él!

-ok vamos.

Se dirigieron en la patrulla a la tienda de Joe, cuando llegaron Ángela vio que no había ningún auto en frente de la tienda. Era pequeña por fuera y parecía algo descuidada con tantos grafitis y un cristal roto que tenia. Cuando entramos vi que la tienda era aun mas pequeña por dentro, pero tenia bastantes artículos comestibles. Entonces noto al hombre en la caja registradora, tenia el pelo grasoso y descuidado, tenia barba y bigote afeitado tipo candado. Llevaba un a camisa azul, pantalones negro y zapatos deportivos. Miro sus hombros, noto la lluvia de caspa que tenia y en su cuello tenia una vendita desechable, además cuando noto la presencia de ambos puso una cara de pocos amigos.

-Hola Joe somos soy el agente Jones y ella la oficial Ángela, venimos a ha hacerle algunas preguntas – dijo Jones.

-¿Conoce este producto? – dijo Ángela mostrándole la foto de la botella.

-Esa botella procede de mi tienda ¿Y que? – dijo Joe con mal tono.

-Necesitamos saber quien la compro, se ha cometido un asesinato – dijo Jones sin rodeo.

-Mira amigo, no creerás en serio que llevo un registro de mis clientes ¿Verdad? ¡Aquí vienen desenas de personas todos los días! – dijo Joe con una sonrisa a medio lado.

-¿Con que esas tenesmos? Bien entonces, oficial Ángela, vamos a darle un vistazo a tu tienda ¡Solo por si no tuvieras controladas otras cosas! – dijo Jones molesto.

Así que comenzaron a revisar la tienda, Ángela revisaba detrás del mostrador por si encontraba algo sospechoso o tal ves recibos de pagos. Jones por su parte le dio la vuelta a la tienda y luego de unos minutos le hizo un señal de que salieran. Ya fuera de la tienda Ángela vio que Jones sostenía una bolsa de basura.

-Pronto te darás cuenta de que las cosas sospechosas siempre terminan en la basura, Ángela….¡Vamos a dar un vistazo a esta bolsa de basura!

Sin perder el tiempo abrieron la bolsa y sacaron el contenido de esta. No parecía haber nada sospechoso, hasta que bajo una lata ella encontró un papel arrugado. Lo saco para desdoblarlo y resulto ser un recibo de compra de ese día. Se lo mostro a Jones para que lo viera y lo tomo de sus manos para leerlo. En poco tiempo el esbozo una sonrisa.

-¡Sorpresa!¡Este recibo que encontraste es una mina de oro! Mira, registra la compra de liquido inflamable…. – dijo Jones alegre, pero luego miro de nuevo el recibo y su sonrisa cambio a una expresión de sorpresa.

-También la compra un serrucho, tal cual el que encontramos en el cuarto de baño – dijo Jones y luego volvió a sonreír.

-Eh incluso mejor ¡El recibo muestra que la misma persona también compro venditas desechables! Obviamente el asesino no la tomo para nuestra victima, lo cual quiere decir que estamos buscando a alguien ¡Que lleva una vendita! - dijo Jones concluyendo.


	7. Capitulo 5: Cadáver en un jardín parte 2

Nos fuimos a la estación a ver si ya los chicos tenían resultados de los análisis. Primero fuimos con Nathan a ver los resultados de la autopsia y este les explico que al parecer el único indicio era que el asesino era definitivamente un hombre ya que la fuerza infligida para cortar la mano de esa manera solo podía ejercerlo alguien con una musculatura bien formada y huesos anchos, característicos de los hombres. Luego fueron con Grace, quien les explicó que ese diente concordaba con la marca en la tapa de la botella. Esta les explico que al parecer el asesino trato de abrila con el diente y este se callo en el proceso, lo que significaba que el asesino le faltaba un diente.

-Sabes ahora que recuerdo Dave Simmons le faltaba un diente – dijo Ángela

-¡Tienes razón!¡Dave Simmons tiene un diente faltante!¡Ahora este testigo es un sospechoso gracias a ti! – dijo Jones alegre.

Rápidamente citamos a Simmons a la estación para interrogarlo, este llego en cuestión de una hora. Estaba algo molesto ya que al parecer interrumpimos una cita de negocios. Pero cuando vio que lo íbamos a interrogar se puso verdaderamente nervioso.

-Pues díganos señor Simmons ¿Sabe que encontramos en la escena del crimen? – dijo Jones.

-Encontramos un diente, uno que al parecer pertenece al asesino – dijo Ángela con semblante duro.

-Y me parece casualidad que a usted le falte uno…. ¿Tiene algo que decir?– dijo Jones.

Al oír esto ultimo Dave Simmons se relajo y comenzó a sonreír.

-Perdí mi diente cuando era joven, no tengo nada mas que decir sobre este caso, excepto de que yo estaba hay para vender la casa.

-Ya que estaba hay para vender la casa ¿Sabe a quien pertenece? – dijo Jones con seriedad.

-¡Desde luego! Esta propiedad le pertenece al señor Marconi y lleva años abandonada, haría bien desasiéndose de ella – dijo Dave ligeramente asustado.

-¿Marconi? Ángela, si estas de acuerdo, deberíamos informar al jefe King sobre esto – dijo Jones consternado.

Ángela ligeramente confundida accedió, no sin antes dejar ir a Simmons. Entonces Jones y Ángela fueron a la oficina del jefe King para darle esta información. Cuando el jefe King oyó lo de Marconi su expresión cambio rápidamente a una mescla de sorpresa y enojo. Este luego miro la confusión claramente marcada en su rostro.

-Escuchame Smith: Tony Marconi es un mafioso involucrado en todo tipo de negocios turbios y no hemos sido capaces de precisar nada sobre el hasta ahora….. – dijo King con firmeza.

-Ya veo – dijo Ángela atentamente.

-Este caso puede ser nuestra oportunidad de saber mas acerca el – dijo King sonriendo ligeramente.

Después de aquella conversación Jones y Ángela partieron a buscar a Marconi. En el camino comenzó a llover, pero eso no los detuvo y se dirigieron a un club que parecía no tener casi clientes en ese momento. Cuando entraron Ángela siguió a Jones hasta la barra, don se encontraba un hombre se contextura física ligeramente ancha. Jones le llamo la atención y al girarse ella vio que vestía con un traje informal caro un collar de oro y tenia una vendita en el rostro. Aquel hombre tenia una sonrisa impecable y la dentadura completa, lo cual lo descarto como sospechoso. Aquel era Tony Marconi.

-Buenas tardes señor Marconi, disculpe la molestia pero hemos venido a hacer algunas preguntas ¿Conocía usted a un hombre llamado Ned Dillard? – dijo Ángela con semblante serio.

-Buenas tardes señorita, si que eres directa con lo que quieres, eso me agrada…. – dijo Marconi con una sonrisa seductora, mientras se acercaba a Ángela.

Esta estaba a punto de ponerlo en su lugar, pero Jones se puso frente a ella de nuevo haciendo que Marconi volviera a su sonrisa de pocard. A pesar de estar detrás de el, Ángela noto como la expresión de Jones se endureció severamente. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver que este parecía defenderla. Ya había pasado 2 veces ese día y aquel gesto protector la alagaba bastante.

-La oficial Ángela te esta preguntando si has oído de un hombre llamado Ned Dillard – dijo Jones molesto.

-No me suena, eso es todo, soy un hombre muy ocupado – dijo Marconi desafiante.

-Yo cuidaría ese tono, hemos encontrado su cadáver en una casa que te pertenece – dijo Jones con tono acusatorio.

-¿Sabes que? Creo que deberías tener una pequeña charla con mi abogado, realmente no tengo tiempo para asuntos tan triviales – dicho esto Marconi se fue a la puerta del despacho.

No pudimos hacer mas nada que volver a la estación, además de que todo el camino Jones fue bastante callado y con una expresión bastante frustrada. Ángela también se sentí frustrada por no tener respuestas clara y se sentía algo mal por el silencio que hubo todo el camino. Para mejorar las cosas cuando llegaron a la estación se encontraron con King en el pasillo, el cual parecía que los buscara.

-Y bien, oficial Smith, ¿Cómo va el caso de Ned Dillard? ¿Encontraron algo para incriminar a Marconi?

-Desafortunadamente jefe, no tenemos casi nada en u contra – dijo Jones con desanimo.

-Oh, eso es lamentable ¡Oh pero bueno, ya saben que hacer! – dijo King

-¿Ah….Si? – dijo Jones confundido.

-¡Lo único que se puede hacer! Vuelcan a esa escena del crimen y ¡Encuentren algo para avanzar este caso! – dijo King con firmeza.

No les quedo de otra que volver a aquella casa asquerosa a buscar mas pistas. Primero comenzaron en el Jardín y Ángela vio algo curiosos. Había una pila de hojas bien barridas y amontonadas cerca de los ladrillo.

-Jones ven a ver esto – dijo ella señalando la pila de hojas.

-¡Bien buscado Ángela! Una pila de hojas muy organizada en un patio muy abandonado…. Esto debe esconder algo – dijo Jones felicitándola.

Ángela comenzó a buscar entre la pila de hojas y luego de un momento saco una tarjeta de presentación perteneciente a la victima.

-¡Bingo!¡Una tarjeta de presentación perteneciente a Ned Dillard!¡Buena pesca Ángela! – dijo el alborotándole el cabello, provocando un sonrojo en ella.

-¡Y mira la parte de atrás de la tarjeta! Dice "Llamar a María" (Nota de autor: En este caso si son las comilla), y ¡Hay un numero telefónico! Pero parece que lo alcanzo la lluvia ¿Crees que podrías descifrarlo? – pregunto Jones.

-Claro no hay problema, pero antes deberíamos revisar el baño de nuevo, por si acaso… - dijo ella aun sonrojada.

Guardaron debidamente la tarjeta en una bolsa de muestras y se dirigieron al baño. Buscaron por algunos minutos. Hasta que Vieron algo interesante. Habia un pasador de corbata prácticamente nuevo en el suelo junto a los gabinetes y la bañera.

-¿Cómo termino este inmaculado pasador de corbata en un baño tan sucio? – dijo Jones recogiendo el pasador.

-Creo que deberíamos examinarlo – dijo Ángela viendo poniendo el pasador en una bolsa de muestra.

-¡Tienes razón Ángela!¡Debemos darle un vistazo mas cercano a esto! – dijo Jones sonriendo.

Volvieron a la estación donde Ángela comenzó a buscar indicios en aquel pasador. Uso la brocha portátil que le regalo Grace para buscar impresiones en el pasador, Jones le explico como usarla sin gastar mucho carboncillo. El quería ayudarla pero ella insistió en que quería hacerlo, este la dejo ya que vio su determinación. Esta comenzó la búsqueda y encontró huellas dactilares en el. Jones impresionado la felicito diciendo que esta tenia un talento natural para las pistas, ella se sonrojaba con cada felicitación.

Entonces mientras Jones llevaba las huellas a Grace para analizarlas, Ángela descifraba el numero borroso en la tarjeta. Tuvo un poco de dificultad en esto, ya que duro casi media hora, pero finalmente lo consiguió completo. Así que se dirigió a darle aquel numero a Alex a para que localizara su dueño. Después de unos 15 minutos Alex la mando a llamar.

-Ya encontré a la dueña del numero telefónico, no por nada soy un dios digital, la propietaria del numero telefónico que encontraste se llama María Sánchez, es una empleada domestica – dijo Alex alegre.

-Es cierto que eres bueno Alex, pero no tan bueno…..jejejeje – dijo Jones en la entrada sorprendiendo a Ángela.

-Aguafiestas – dijo Alex riendo.

-jejejeje, y dime….¿Grace encontró algo? – dijo Ángela curiosa mientras salía de la oficina de Alex.

-Si, Al parecer las huellas que encontraste en el pasador son las mismas en el serrucho, lo que significa que nuestro asesino perdió ese pasador y al parecer es un pasador de uso frecuente, lo cual significa que nuestro asesino usa corbata constantemente – dijo Jones triunfante.

-Genial, Alex hallo a la dueña del número, así que tenemos una nueva sospechosa – dijo Ángela con determinación.

-¿Qué tal si tenemos una conversación con ella? – dijo Jones sonriendo.

La llamamos y citamos a la estación. Tenia su uniforme, era delga y de estatura promedio. Tenia la mira cansada y se mostraba algo molesta. La llevamos a la sala de interrogatorio y ya dentro de explicamos la situación. Al terminar esta sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Ned Dillard esta muerto?¡Ja!¡Así que hay un poco de justicia, después de todo! – dijo con picardía.

-¿Es así la cosa? ¿Por qué tenia su número la victima señora Sánchez? – dijo Jones interesado.

-Porque soy su doncella, o mejor dicho, lo era ¡El bastardo me despidió hace 2 días! – dijo enojada.

-Y ahora, Ned esta hecho pedazos, usted es la imagen de la salud y su despido le da un muy buen motivo para su asesinato…. – dijo Jones acusatoriamente.

-Piense lo que quiera, pero si yo fuera a usted, tendría una pequeña charla con Dennis Brown, es un guardaespaldas ¡Y acaba de ofrecer sus servicios al señor Dillard! – dijo con desgana.

Luego dejaron ir a María y pidieron a Alex buscar el localizar a Dennis Brown. En cuestión de minutos Alex encontró su residencia y partieron rápidamente a buscarlo. Al llegar a la residencia, fueron recibidos por Dennis en persona. Ángela vio que era un hombre alto, de contextura fuerte, vestía un traje con corbata y la corbata tenia una fina marca rectangular en el centro. Tenia también un vendita en el rostro y cuando este sonrió vio que le faltaba un diente. Jones sin decir nada mostro su placa y la Expresión de Dennis cambio a una un poco nerviosa pero aun sonriente.

-Señor Dennis Brown, María Sánchez nos dijo que usted ofreció sus servicios de guardaespaldas a Ned Dillard poco antes de su muerte ¿Es cierto? –Soltó Jones sin rodeos.

-Así es, Ned Dillard era un ladrón, vendió un montón de mierda a mucha gente ¡Ese tipo obviamente necesitaba protección! – dijo Dennis mostrando seguridad.

-Veo que le falta un diente ¿Lo perdió en el trabajo? – dijo Jones curioso.

-Ah, ya, es un trabajo duro y a veces estas en el lado equivocado de la lucha – dijo Dennis tratando de ocultarlo al hablar.

-Mire sobre Ned…. Yo no lo mate, pero tengo una lista de gente que pudo hacerlo ¡Toda la gente que perdió su casa por su culpa! No pensé que fuera a necesitar esas lista ya que esta muerto, así que la rompí, tal vez ustedes puedan armarla – dijo Dennis entregando el papel troceado.

En la patrulla Ángela comenzó a juntar los pedazos con cinta adhesiva que había en la guantera, al terminar se la entrego a Jones. Este la vio y sonrió.

-¡Buen trabajo juntando esta lista Ángela!¡No puedo creer que Dennis nos la diera tan fácil! – dijo Jones alegre.

-'Si, fue demasiado fácil en realidad' – pensó Ángela.

-¡Oye, en esta lista esta el nombre de Joe Stern!¡Lo que quiere decir que Dillard también lo engaño!...¿Ángela, que te parece si volvemos a la tienda de Joe? ¡Creo que es necesaria una profunda búsqueda en la estantería! – dijo Jones.

-Si vamos – dijo Ángela aun pensando.

Sin perder tiempo fueron a la tienda de Joe otra vez y al llegar Joe nos recibió con su expresión de pocos amigos de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tienes una propiedad embargada por Ned Dillard? – soltó Jones molesto.

-¿Y que? ¡No soy el único que pillo ese bastardo! – dijo Joe igual de molesto.

-Tal vez ¡Pero aun eres sospechoso! Hazte a un lado, tenemos que darle otra mirada a tu tienda – dijo Jones aun molesto.

Entonces comenzaron a buscar de nuevo, Esta vez Ángela se concentro en la estantería y Jones miro el resto de la tienda. De repente este llamo la atención de ella señalando una cámara de vigilancia que esta en la esquina del techo. Así que con las herramientas de la misma tienda la desmontaron.

-Señor Stern, nos vamos a llevar su cámara de vigilancia para analizarla – dijo Jones decidido.

-Primero la basura, ahora la cámara…..¿Es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer? – dijo Joe cono aburrido.

-¿Hay alguna razón por la que no quiere que no la llevemos señor? – pregunto Ángela desafiante.

-Si yo fuera usted me callaría, Joe ¡Ángela vamos a ver que puede hacer Alex con las grabaciones de esta cámara! – dijo Jones dirigiendo una mirada molesta a Joe.

Llevaron la cámara a la estación para que Alex la analizará y en las horas que Alex tardo en hacer su trabajo, aprovecharon para comer, ya que con el ajetreo de aquel asesinato no habían podido tomar ni siquiera un respiro. Ya cuando Alex los cito para darles el resultado.

-Di un vistazo a la grabación de la cámara de vigilancia, basando mi búsqueda en el tiempo marcado por el recibo del asesino, nunca se giro a la cámara pero compare su estatura con la del estante al lado y… ¡Señoras y señores su asesino mide exactamente 6 pies de alto ósea 1.83 metros! – dijo Alex divertido.

-Gracias Alex – dijo Ángela feliz.

Cuando salieron de la oficina de Alex se dirigieron a su oficina para hablar y analizar los perfiles del asesino.

-Bien Ángela, pienso que tenemos todas las piezas de evidencia para arrestar al asesino – dijo Jones con una sonrisa.

-Si y según estos perfiles ya tengo una impresión de quien fue – dijo Ángela segura.

Sin perder ni un minuto citaron a Dennis Brown a la comisaria. Este cuando llego se veía bastante nerviosos. Cuando le avisaron de su arresto, este reacciono bastante molesto diciendo que era una calumnia, lo cual hizo que Jones se pusiera delante de Ángela para protegerla. Esta solo pudo sonrojarse, pero mientras, Jones le rebatió explicando los hechos y su participación. Dennis cambio su actitud rápidamente a ser un manojo de nervios.

En el juicio, este trato de excusarse diciendo que fue victima de las circunstancias. Pero la jueza le explico que con las pruebas recopiladas no había duda de su culpabilidad, pero que sus razones eran irrelevantes. La jueza lo condeno a cadena perpetua y felicito al agente Jones y la oficial Ángela, aunque Jones dijo que la única que merecía felicitaciones era Ángela por su desempeño. Esta se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza de la vergüenza.

Al llegar a la estación también fue felicitada por jefe King, ella dijo que fue Junto con Jones como resolvió el caso, pero Jones la corrigió diciendo que ella era quien merecería la felicitación. Finalmente el jefe les dio varias asignaciones de los sospechosos sobrantes.

Primero fueron con Simmons, ya que al parecer, seguía rondándola escena del crimen. Cuando lo encontraron, este dijo ir para buscar su pluma de la suerte. Claro, Jones y Ángela no se tragaron ese cuento tan fácil, así que fueron a investigar la escena del crimen de nuevo y encontraron unos documentos. Alex investigó y descubrió que era un expediente de Marconi, además que este quería las propiedades de Ned Dillard. Con aquella información trataron de sacar algo de Simmons que los ayudara a hundir a Marconi. Desafortunadamente Simmons no les dijo nada a pesar de estar muerto de miedo, zanjando esa oportunidad.

Luego fueron a la tienda de Joe Stern y este les explico molesto que alguien con tatuaje de serpiente banalizo su tienda y se metió con su estantería. Aunque el bandido huyo después de que Joe le diera un puñetazo, estaba preocupado de que ocultara algo hay. Inmediatamente Jones dedujo que se trataba de un miembro de los Vispers. Así que comenzaron a buscar algo sospechoso en la estantería y Ángela noto una caja de galletas fuera de lugar. Esta comenzó a revisar su contenido y encontró un bolsa con polvo blanco. Jones temió que fuera a ser cocaína, así que se la dio a Grace para que esta la analizara y efectivamente resulto ser cocina de mala calidad, ya que era mas laxante que cocaína. Jones con su buen humor trato de bromear ante la situación, pero finalmente solo se quejo de que había mas y mas mierda en el área industria últimamente. Finalmente fueron donde Joe para advertile sobre los Visper y la cocaína encontrada. Joe solo hizo quejar de los vándalos, pero de buena gana les dio a ambos cupones de comida gratis en una hamburguesería cercana.

Jones y Ángela se sentía mas que agotados y aprovecharon los cupones para cenar esa noche en aquella hamburguesería. Cuando terminaron volvieron a la estación a archivar los reportes del caso para irse pero Jones al terminar noto que Ángela había caído rendida en su escritorio y no hubo forma de despertarla.

Entonces hablo con Ramírez de intercambiar sus turnos de guarida nocturna esa noche y este acepto gustoso. Cuando todos se fueron Jones tomo a Ángela y la cargo hasta un pequeño sofá que había en el segundo piso en la sala de reposo junto a la oficina de Ramírez. Hay la coloco con cuidado y busco en el armario de su oficina una chaqueta gruesa que tenia para cubrirla del frio. Se quedo viéndola dormir es noche recostado de una silla de oficina que llevo a la sala de reposo. Verla dormir en el sofá iluminada por la luz de la luna que se venia de la ventana, lo considero como lo mas bello que había visto. Se sintió una calidez en su interior viéndola, ella le provocaba paz y así la vio hasta quedarse dormido.


	8. Capitulo 6:Noche de locos…

**Ángela POV**

Me sentía sumamente ligera, no sabia por que. El cansancio que tenia no me dejaba mover un solo musculo, pero sabia que ya no estaba dormida. Podía sentir que alguien me levantaba y me llevaba en sus brazos, podía sentir el calor que irradiaba y un aroma a colonia y corteza de árbol. Me hace sentir segura y tranquila, no quería salir de esa comodidad. Oí un puerta abrirse y luego sentí como cambiaba de posición.

Ya no estaba sintiendo esa agradable calidez cerca de mi, aquellos brazos que me hacían sentir segura me soltaban sobre otra superficie. Esta nueva superficie, era bastante cómoda, pero era algo fría, además sentí como a mi alrededor el frio comenzó a extenderse. Comencé a temblar ligeramente, el frio se hacia mas y mas intenso. Hasta que de repente sentí una especie de tela sobre mi. El frio desapareció y percibí un aroma de nuevo a colonia y corteza de árbol. Una calma repentina me invadió, me sentía protegida, era como si un guardián me vigilara. Pronto el sueño volvió a mi, aunque no tenia los ojos abiertos, me volví a sumir en la inconciencia.

 **Jones POV**

Comencé a despertarme lentamente, Vi que aun era de noche. Ángela seguía durmiendo frente a mi, así que saque mi celular de bolsillo para revisar la hora. Apenas eran las 2:03 am, aun estaba agotado por el caso, pero ya no tenia sueño. Decidí poner mi portador y mi en la mesa, no había problema en ponerme cómodo. Pensé en que era una buena idea ir pasando los reportes de los casos a la base de datos, para aprovechar el tiempo. Así que baje a la oficina y encendí mi computadora. Comencé a pasar todos los detalles de los reportes de los últimos casos y ya sin darme cuenta, cuando finalices eran las 3:10. El agotamiento físico comenzó a hacerse mas y mas fuerte. El sueño comenzó a invadirme rápidamente, así que pensé en el sofá del segundo piso. Lo que me recordó que Ángela estaba haya durmiendo plácidamente.

Decidí ir a la cocina por unas galletas que tenia en mi casillero y una batida en lata que tenia al fondo del refrigerador. Mientras subía las escaleras comencé a pensar en Ángela. No había tenido un compañero fijo en ya 3 años. Normalmente por mi temperamento me gustaba trabajar solo. Suelo ser algo arisco con los sospechosos y algo volátil con los criminales. Incluso hay quien me ha dicho que no tengo mucho tacto para decir las cosas. Pero ella al menos en el poco tiempo que ha estado aquí parece gustarle mi forma, aunque han habido ocasiones en que me dicho que suelo ser algo duro. Pero no me ha reclamado nada o dicho que quiere a otro compañero. Como policía ha resultado ser sumamente excepciona, sin mencionar su increíble capacidad para armar o encontrar los indicios. Se mostro tímida con el equipo al principio, lo cual me hizo llegar a pensar que podría llegar a intimidarse con alguna situación. Pero ha demostrado no solo ser fuerte físicamente, sino también tener un fuerte carácter cuando de casos se trata.

Parecía una policía moldeada a la perfección. Nunca antes conocí a una recluta con tanto talento y tenacidad. Las raras ocasiones en que venia algún recluta por solicitud, solían ser muchos mimados o simplemente a la ora de la verdad no servían en acción. Ella nació para ser policía, de eso no tenia duda. Solo había algo que lo estaba molestando. Aunque tenia una estricta política de no fijarme en compañeras de trabajo. Soy terriblemente consiente de que ella era atractiva. Odiaba escuchar a los policías externos que hablan de ella. Grace, Nathan, Alex y aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, Ramírez eran junto conmigo compañeros de confianza. Eran casi una familia para mi. Los demás policías en la estación suelen preocuparse solo de ellos mismos y en pocos casos, de sus compañeros fijos. Y esos policías en los vestidores no tenían reparo de hablar de su compañera como si fuera un blanco fácil. Eso idiotas no tenían respeto ni de sus esposas y de ellos mismos. Yo, Nathan, Alex y Ramírez hemos tenido varios enfrentamientos verbales por defenderla y King los ha reprendido sin que Ángela se enterara. Los chicos solo dicen que ella tenia algo en su persona que les hacia querer saber mas de ella. Yo también era consiente de eso, para mi, verla dormir hoy me hizo sentir una paz que hace mucho no sentía.

Aun pienso si debo hablarle de esos pantalones que lleva. Yo solo la veo como mi compañera y amiga, sigo siendo un hombre. No puedo negar que ella es sumamente llamativa y la manera en que sonroja la considero muy adorable. Pero debía ignorar cualquier pensamiento que se fuera por esa vía. Además después de lo de Charlotte no puedo siquiera dar un paso en falso, no quería volver a sufrir de esa manera.

Cuando llegue al área de descanso, note que Ángela ya no estaba en el sofá. Supuse que se fue al baño o a buscar como salir. Así que deje mi aperitivo nocturno y fui a buscarla. La busque en la oficina, en los pasillos, en la cocina y no la encontré. Solo me faltaba revisar el baño y los vestidores. Así que fui al baño y toque la puerta, sin recibir respuesta. Cuando trate de girar el picaporte vi que estaba bloqueada, y fui al baño de los hombres a ver, también bloqueada. Solo quedaban los baños de los vestidores, así que me dirigí para haya. Vi la puerta abierta y llame para ver si estaba adentro. Al no recibir una respuesta, entre y vi nada mas que las puertas a los casilleros femeninos y masculinos, y al fondo del pasillo la puerta de las duchas. Entre en ambas áreas de casilleros y no la encontré, finalmente a las duchas y nada. Comencé a preocuparme y ya no sabia donde buscar. Pero solo me di cuenta de que estaba paranoico y se me ocurrió darme un baño para relajarme. Así que fui a mi casillero por una toalla y me quite la camisa con la corbata. Luego siguió mis pantalones, zapatos y calcetines. Por suerte siempre tenia en mi casillero mi ropa de entrenamiento, ya que había olvidado llevar un muda de ropa limpia de repuesto. Estaba en ropa interior y mi toalla a la cintura. Me dirigí a las duchas para poder darme un baño, cuando entre sentí un repentino chorro de agua fría en un lado de mi cara. Por instinto retrocedí, pise algo resbaloso y me caí. Sentí que mi cabeza choco con algo duro y todo se volvió negro.

 **Ángela POV**

Me desperté y me di cuenta de que no estaba en casa. Me levante rápido y vi que era la sala de reposo del centro. Estaba en el sofá y tenia encima un abrigo grueso bastante largo para cubrime. Y sentí que de el venia ese olor a colonia y corteza de árbol. Sabia que alguien me había traído y ese alguien olía de esa manera. Decidí bajar al estacionamiento para irme a casa. Pero al salir de la estación vi que la puerta del parque estaba cerrada. Luego pensé que si me iba a quedar podrí refrescar mis pies un poco.

Fui a los casilleros y note que la puerta estaba abierta, pero no vi nadie. Solo entre, me saque mis botas de combate y las medias. Luego entre a las duchas y cogí una de las regaderas. Estaba a punto de encender el agua, hasta que oí el ruido de la puerta. Me alerte enseguida ya que no tenia mi arma ni nada para defenderme. Así que actué por instinto, apunte la regadera hacia la puerta y abrí el agua fría a toda potencia. Me arrepentí en seguida ya que vi como Jones era a quien le dispare el agua repentinamente. Luego se resbalo con una barra de jabón y cayo chocando su cabeza contra la pared. Me tomo 2 segundo reaccionar y sin pensarlo mucho me acerqué rápidamente para ayudarlo. No tarde en darme cuenta de que estaba inconsciente por el golpe. Note como empezaba a escurrir sangre por su cabeza y me alarme. Tenia que hacer algo rápido, pensé en que tenia que buscar una tela para parar hacer presión detrás de su cabeza parar la sangre. Pero en ese instante solo estaba disponible la toalla en su cintura.

Me encontraba en un dilema muy problemático, tenia que quitarle la toalla para parar la sangre, pero entonces luego no podría mimarlo a los ojos de la vergüenza, eso sin mencionar como reaccionaria al despertar en la bochornosa situación. Pero decidí enfrentarme luego a las consecuencias y le quite la toalla. Suspire de alivio al ver que llevaba ropa interior, así que lo arrastre un poco hasta que su cabeza quedara mas cómoda. Doble la toalla como una almohada y la coloque detrás de su cabeza. La sangre pronto comenzó a teñir aquella toalla blanca. Pero cuando aun la mancha era pequeña, se detuvo y eso me relajo bastante. Pasaron varios minutos y Jones no despertaba. Las temperatura era bastante fría y no ayudaba a la situación que estaba empapado y herido. Supe que tenia que despertarlo y comencé a llamarlo con voz baja. Trate de moverlo para que se despertara pero cuando toque su piel note que estaba muy fría. Me asuste bastante y lo llame con mas fuerza y no reaccionaba. Desesperada grite su nombre y el se levanto repentinamente chocando su cabeza con la mía fuertemente.

 **General POV**

Jones se levanto asustado de repente y Ángela, sin tiempo a reaccionar, chocaron sus cabezas, dando un buen golpe para ambos. Jones vio a Ángela sosteniendo su frente en el área del golpe y fue consiente de 4 cosas. Ángela y el estaban en las duchas, le dolía intensamente la cabeza por delante y mas por detrás. Sentía un fríos realmente intenso, estaba empapado y en ropa interior frente a Ángela. Su rostro adquirió un rubor que competía con los tomates. Y tratando de no dar mucha mente a el dolor o su escasa vestimenta se acerco a Ángela para comprobar que no se hiciera daño.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastime? – Pregunto Jones preocupado.

-No, tranquilo estoy bien ¿Pero tu, estas bien? ¿Cómo esta tu cabeza? –Pregunto Ángela recordando el golpe.

-Pues siento un poc…. ¡Auch! – Dijo Jones tocándose la herido en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-Te hiciste una herida en la cabeza, yo puedo revisarla

-De acuerdo pero tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué estas en las duchas conmigo? – Pregunto algo avergonzado.

Ángela recordó que Jones apenas vestía sus boxes y se sonrojo tanto o mas que el. Luego se paro y se cubrió lo ojos para no verlo. Le explico lo que paso y luego salió a buscar una toalla seca. El simplemente le pidió que se la entregara y le permitiera darse un baño. Ángela increíblemente no se empapo ni una gota, aunque el golpe en la frente seguía doliéndole, pero ese era el menor de sus problemas. No sabia si sentir vergüenza o culpa en esa situación. Además temía que Jones estuviera enojado con todo lo que paso y no era para menos. Lo empapo, hizo que se lastimara, violo su privacidad….. Su único pensamiento era de que esa no era su noche.

En cuanto a Jones, no sabia como iba a hablar con ella. La pobre se debió asustar cuando lo vio entrar y luego la hizo preocuparse, dado la cara que tenia cuando la vio. Además de la bochornosa situación, el quería que se lo tragase la tierra esa noche. Cuando termino de bañarse y cambiarse, salió al encuentro de su compañera. Vio que estaba cabizbaja mirando al suelo en el pasillo. Y decidió sonreírle para que viera que no estaba enojado ni nada.

-Tranquila, son cosas que pasan y al final nos reiremos de esto algún día – dijo Jones tranquilo.

-De veras siento mucho lo que paso – dijo Ángela apenada.

-No hay nada que lamentar, además solo fue una heridita menor e la cabeza, nada de que angustiarse – dijo Jones sonriendo.

-Pero si no hubiera reaccionado así, no te habría lastimado.

\- Tranquila, hiciste lo correcto, solo fue el instinto de defensa, no estoy molesto.

-Pero…..-Ángela no puedo continuar ya que Jones le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

-Mejor solo olvidemos esto ¿Ok? ¿Qué tal si mejor vamos por otra de mis malteadas en lata y nos relajamos? – Dijo Jones sonriendo y liberando sus labios.

-Esta bien – Dijo Ángela con una pequeña sonrisa.

Fuero por otra malteada en la del refrigerador y subieron juntos las escaleras. Cuando llegaron al cuarto de reposo, Jones comprobó si la malteada que había dejado anteriormente se había calentado. Al parecer seguía bastante fría, supuso que fue por el aire acondicionado. Luego ambos se acomodaron en el sofá, Ángela de su lado Jones del suyo.

-¿Quieres galletas? Son de chocolate – Ofreció Jones.

-Pues si claro – dijo Ángela tomando una.

-Puedes tomar las que quieras.

-Gracias….. Jones ¿Por qué te quedaste?

-No te entiendo – dijo Jones claramente confundido.

-Ósea ¿Por qué te quedaste aquí conmigo?

-Bueno, no pensaba dejarte sola aquí, eres mi compañera, nos cuidamos las espaldas.

-Pero también estabas cansado, pudiste solo despertarme y así irte a casa a descansar.

-En realidad trate de despertarte, pero vi que estabas agotada, no quise ser desconsiderado.

-Pero hoy no nos tocaba la guardia…..

-Si, le tocaba a Ramírez, pero intercambie turnos con el, así podrías descansar y yo vigilar y vigilarte.

-Eres muy considerado, muchas gracias – dijo ella sonrojada.

-Para que están los amigos, sino es para apoyarse.

-Estamos entrando en otoño, el frio comienza a sentirse.

-Es cierto, por suerte, tengo ese abrigo gruesa larga para el frio – dijo señalando el abrigo detrás de el.

-¿También me cubriste con tu abrigo? – dijo Ángela sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Pues… si, cuando te traje vi que comenzaste a temblar, así que lo busque y te lo puse - dijo el mirando al otro lado sonrojado.

-Muchas gracias, en verdad la habitación esta fría, me sirvió de mucho – dijo Ángela sonriendo.

Pasados unos minutos Jones comenzó a notar que Ángela temblaba ligeramente y el sentía mas frio que antes. Vio que el aire acondicionado estaba apagado y pensó que afuera el frio enfrió la pared detrás de el sofá. Así que tomo el abrió del espaldar del sofá, con la intención de dárselo nuevamente a Ángela.

-Ten usalo – dijo Jones extendiéndolo hacia ella.

-No, esta bien, además tu también tienes frio – dijo Ángela notando como temblaba ligeramente Jones.

-No, esta bien, usalo.

-Jones no puedes darme tu abrió si tienes frio.

-Claro que si, además soy resistente.

-Jones pero….

-Sin peros señorita y me sentiré ofendido si no lo aceptas.

-De acuerdo, pero solo para que dejes de insistir – dijo Ángela haciendo pucheros mientras se sobreponía el abrigo.

-Ves, ahora estas mejor.

\- si, pero aun tu tienes frio.

-Mejor ve a dormir – dijo Jones levantándose del sofá.

-¡No! Quedate aquí en el sofá y descansa, yo ya dormí mucho.

-Se te nota el cansancio en el rostro.

-Me sentiré muy mal si vas a esa silla incomoda mientras yo estoy en el sofá.

-Ok, ok, vamos a compartir el sofá – dijo Jones volviendo a su lado del sofá.

-Así esta mejor, que descanses Jones – dijo Ángela acomodándose de su lado.

-Duerme bien Ángela – dicho esto ambos se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos llegaron mas temprano que de costumbre ya que Alex les había prometido llevar una caja de donas recién hechas. Todos el grupo se reunió, solo faltaba Ramírez para que abriera la puerta. Cuando Ramírez llego vio a los chicos con caras algo enojadas por la espera en el frio.

-Buenos días chichos, perdón la tardanza, pero mi alarma se le acabaron las baterías – dijo Ramírez con su típica sonrisa mientras abría la puerta.

-Menos mal que las donas siguen calientes – dijo Alex bromeando.

-Bueno vamos a dejar estas donas en el área de reposo y hare un buen café – dijo Grace animada.

-Si, venir aquí a las 5:30 de la mañana no es nada cómodo, pero esas donas lo valen –dijo Nathan cansando.

Subieron por las escaleras hasta la sala de reposo, mientras se hacían comentarios sin importancia.

-Por cierto Ramírez ¿Qué no era ayer tu turno de guardia nocturna? –dijo Grace mientras este buscaba las llaves de la sala.

-Pues si, pero Jones me pidió mi turno por alguna razón y bue… ¡Oh! – dijo Ramírez sonrojado al abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Que fue lo qu… Guau…. – dijo Grace sonrojada igual de asombrada.

-Chicos ¿Qué suce… - Corto Nathan al asomarse a la sala.

-Chicos vamos estas donas se van a…. Interesante – dijo Alex sonrojado y sonriendo al ver que había en la sala.

Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos de aquella escena. Jones dormía sentado en el sofá con Ángela recostada de su pecho. El tenia su brazo alrededor de el hombre de ella y Ángela llevaba el abrigo de Jones como sabana. Alex tiro una foto con su celular Y Grace lo reprendió. Tapándose la boca inmediatamente, ya que Jones y Ángela comenzaron a despertar.

Ambos se despertaron poco a poco, viendo a los chicos que los veían fijamente con ligera gracia. No tardaron mucho en darse cuenta la razón de su gracia, ya que se percataron rápidamente de su posición actual. Se separaron repentinamente uno del otro con un fuerte sonrojo en sus rostro. Los chicos entre risa preguntaron que había sucedido, Pero ellos mismo no supieron explicar como acabaron acomodados de esa manera. Simplemente supusieron que mientras dormían ambos se movieron y acabaron así sin darse cuenta.

Grace mencionó la foto tomada por Alex, a lo cual Jones y Ángela se sonrojaron bastante pero tomaron acciones distintas. Ángela bajo la cabeza ya que no le cabía la vergüenza y Jones enojado persiguió a Alex por la estación hasta que borro la foto. Ángela le conto lo sucedido esa noche a Grace en privado, a lo cuela ella simplemente rio y dijo que fue una noche bastante cómica. Para Jones y Ángela, mas que divertida, fue una noche de locos, pero también muy especial.


	9. Capitulo 7: Macabro carnicero

**Ángela POV:**

Ya habían pasado un días desde el incidente de la noche de guardia. Me costaba mucho mirar a Jones a la cara sin recordar los incidentes de aquella noche. En realidad no podía encararlo, además de todos los incidentes, era porque no pude dejar de pensar en que era mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba ser. Siempre llevaba la camisa azul aqua algo a holgada y solo se remangaba las mangas hasta la mitad de del antebrazo, lo cual no dejaba ver su definición muscular. Pero pensar que lo vi en ropa interior, y que sobre todo, recordaba la figura bien entrenada que mi compañero poseía. Me sentía como toda una pervertida, trataba de sacar esas imágenes de mi mente, pero era difícil, considerando de que era sumamente guapo.

Pero trate con todas mis fuerzas olvidar todo eso, ya que no podría evitar la mirada de Jones por siempre. Estaba tan cansada y mas porque tuvimos que trabajar persiguiendo a un ladrón. La noche en la estación, dormí como una bebé, pero aun sentía el cuerpo bastante pesado. Y perseguir a un ladrón la mitad del día, te acaba destrozando aun más. Solo llegue a casa para poder, cenar y descansar.

Apenas toque la cama, me dormí casi de inmediato. De mis sueños solo recuerdo, que yo estaba en un salón de baile antiguo, vestida con un hermoso vestido negro largo y el pelo recogido en un peinado elegante. Recuerdo que me acerque a un caballero de elegante traje, pero no distinguía su rostro, ya que llevaba una mascara. Éramos solo el y yo, me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a bailar. Bailamos una de mis canciones favoritas lentas. El mundo parecía detenerse alrededor de nosotros y de repente, llevo una de mis manos a su corazón. Luego la llevo alrededor de su cuello. Se levanto ligeramente la mascara y se acerco a mi rostro lentamente. En el sueño, solo sentía que podía confiar en el, así que estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando…

Abrí los ojos y sentí mi cuerpo relajado. Mi cuerpo se recupero del cansancio que tenia. Pero de pronto me percate de algo importante, el sol estaba ya afuera. Suelo despertarme temprano cuando apenas se ven los rayos del sol, pero aun sin salir el mismo. Eso me aterrizo en la realidad ¿Qué hora era?

Busque rápidamente mi alarma y me puse pálida al ver la hora. Faltaba apenas cinco minutos para mi hora de entrada. Salí de la cama, me bañe y me cambie a velocidad record. Recogí mis cosas y me coloque mi arma en el cinturón. Salí en mi moto lo mas rápido (Y legalmente posible) que pude. Pase rápido por un puesto de comida rápida y me las arregle para conducir mi moto mientras me comía un emparedado. Cuando llegue a la estación, me termine el emparedado y el batido antes de entrar. Cuando ponche en la maquina, vi que llegue 15 minutos tarde. Trate de no pensar en eso y funciono gracias a que al entrar en la oficina, vi a Jones. Tenia una carpeta en la mano y estaba pálido, casi verde, con una expresión de asco.

 **General POV**

-Buenos días Ángela, espero que no hayas comido, Jennifer Carter no tuvo un final feliz, su cuerpo fue encontrado colgado y abierto….como un cerdo – dijo Jones tratando de no vomitar.

-¡Oh rayos! - dijo Ángela asqueada.

-De hecho fue encontrada en el almacén de la carnicería Colletti, cerca de los muelles, no puedo decir que estoy emocionado, pero vamos ¿De acuerdo? – dijo Jones algo incomodo.

-Si, démonos prisa – dijo Ángela con determinación.

Partieron de inmediato hacia el almacén, ambos con el estomago revuelto. Al llegar vieron la carnicería. No parecía un lugar muy grande, simple por fuera. Entraron a la carnicería y puesto que no vieron a nadie, entraron tras el mostrador. Se dirigieron hacia la puerta con la etiqueta en frente que decía almacén. Cuando entraron quedaron horrorizados con lo que vieron, uno mas que el otro. Ángela en sus practicas había visto muchas cosas horribles de los cadáveres que tenían que ver, pero lo que vio en ese almacén sobrepaso por mucho todo eso. Aquella chica estaba colgada como un cerdo de uno de los ganchos, Su sangre goteaba por su cuerpo y en el suelo estaba un charco enorme que sangre. La chica estaba de espalda a ellos y apenas llevaba una pantaletas.

Ángela viendo la sangre desparramada en el suelo, no puedo dejar de notar, que cerca de la mesa, a corta distancia del cuerpo, había un patrón sobre la sangre seca. La indudable marca que deja una huella y lo mas imparten, la marca de la huella apenas tenia sangre. Eso significaba que la sangre rodeo el zapato mas aquí el zapato pisara la sangre. Luego miro hacia el frente y vio un cubo de basura pegada de la pared.

-Jones mira esa huella, la manera de la impresión – dijo Ángela señalando la huella.

-Tienes razón Ángela, la forma en que la sangre va alrededor de la huella solo puede significar una cosa: ¡El asesino estaba ahí de pie mirando como Jennifer se desangraba hasta la muerte! – dijo Jones con asombro.

-Además, aquel cubo de basura podría tener pistas – dijo señalando el cubo de basura.

-Bueno, debemos llevar la huella al laboratorio, de tomas maneras iremos haya para llevar el cuerpo por la autopsia y ¿Así que crees que debeos echar un vistazo al cubo de basura? Que así sea, pero te metes tu – dijo Jones con asco.

-Bebé – dijo Ángela bromeando.

Comenzaron a recoger las pistas, Mientras jones bajaba el cuerpo del gancho, Ángela sacaba unas fotos de la impresión de la huella. Luego ella comenzó a buscar en el cubo de basura. Y encontró un tesoro, encontró un cuchillo de carnicero ensangrentado.

\- Es cierto eso de que la basura de unos, es el tesoro de otros – dijo Ángela triunfante mostrando el cuchillo.

-¡Yyyyy tenemos el arma homicida, señoras y señores! ¡Ahg! Imaginate a alguien agitándose eso frente su nariz – dijo Jones sudando ligeramente.

-Pobre chica – dijo Ángela mirando el cadáver de frente en la bolsa.

La chica estaba toda ensangrentada, tenia un largo y estrecho agujero en el pecho. Tenia múltiples marcas sobre el pecho y una cara que reflejaba dolor puro. La pobre chica debió haber sufrido lo inimaginable.

-Ángela, el señor Colletti espera afuera para ser interrogado – dijo Jones mirando hacia la puerta abierta.

Ángela mira al hombre fuera del almacén, era un hombre algo robusto, tenia cabello negro y cara de tristeza. Ambos policías guardaron las evidencia, incluyendo el cuerpo en el vehículo. Luego se dirigieron a hablar con el señor Colletti.

-Buenas tardes señor, somos el agente Jones y la oficial Ángela, venimos a hacerle una preguntas – dijo Jones.

-Claro, yo soy Raoul Colletti …..Que tragedia….. Jennifer venia a menudo a la tienda y era una chica tan dulce, siempre sonriendo – dijo el señor Colletti con tristeza.

-Señor Colletti, aparte de usted ¿Quién tiene acceso a este almacén? - pregunto Jones.

-Bueno….., mi aprendiz, Rafael Soza, tiene un juego de llaves y mi hija, claro y como ya saben, fue ella quien descubrió el cadáver.

-Muchas gracias señor Colletti – dijo Ángela.

Entonces ambos fueron a la estación, para llevar el cadáver a Nathan y la huella a Alex. Luego se dirigieron a su oficina para conversar.

-Bueno creo que debemos aprovechar el tiempo ¿Qué tal si hablamos con los otros sospechosos? – dijo Ángela como sugerencia.

-Claro ¡Vamos a tener una charla con Rafael Soza y la hija de Raoul, Ángela! ¡Si tenían llaves del almacén, sin duda son sospechosos! – dijo Jones pensativo.

Se dirigieron a la residencia Colletti. Al llegar se dirigieron a la puerta, la casa era simple, no muy grande. Tocaron y luego de unos minutos abrió la puerta una chica. Era joven, tenia el pelo negro, blusa amarilla algo gastada, llevaba una margarita en el cabello.

-Buenas ¿En que puedo ayudarles? – dijo Trish con tono neutral.

-Buenas señorita ¿Es usted Trish Colletti? – pregunto Ángela.

-Si soy yo

-Somos la oficial Ángela y el agenta Jones, queremos hacerle algunas preguntas sobre el asesinato de Jennifer Carter– dijo Ángela con tranquilidad.

-Si, ni me lo recuerde, todavía no puedo sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza….. ¡Ella parecía un cerdo.! – dijo Trish con asombro.

-Siento que tuviera que ver eso ¿Era amiga de Jennifer? – pregunto Jones.

-Oh, no, no salíamos juntas, era demasiado elegante para mi y ella era una coqueta, eso se los puedo asegurar ¡No me sorprendería que hubiera excitado al hombre equivocado!– dijo Trish con sarcasmo.

-Entiendo gracias por su tiempo – dijo Ángela sospechando.

Luego fueron de nuevo a la carnicería, pero no encontraron al señor Colletti. En cambio, encontraron a un joven. Tenia la ropa gastada y una mirada cansada en el rostro.

-Buenas ¿Es usted Rafael Soza? – pregunta Ángela.

-Si soy yo ¿En que puedo ayudarles? – pregunto Rafael curioso.

-Somos la oficial Ángela y el Agente Jones, venimos a hacerle algunas preguntas sobre el asesinato de Jennifer Carter.

-Claro no hay problema - Rafael tranquilamente.

-Primero que nada ¿Cómo conoció a los Colletti? – Pregunto Jones.

-Mi madre me hecho de la casa hace 2 años y he estado viviendo en Cooperville desde entonces, el señor Colletti es el único que me dio una oportunidad.

-Ya veo…..El nos dijo que Jennifer venia regularmente a la tienda ¿La conocía bien? – Pregunto Jones.

-He….Hablamos nada mas, he estado saliendo con Trish durante 6 mese, no le presto mucha atención a otras chicas – dijo Rafael algo nerviosos.

Se retiraron de la carnicería hacia la estación. Ángela estaba bastante callada en el camino y esto sorprendió a Jones. Así que a medio camino, este se decidió a averiguar que era lo que la tenia tan pensativa.

-Ángela ¿En que piensas? – pregunto jones.

-Oh… Nada realmente, es que ese chico, Rafael, parecía algo nervioso y mas cuando menciono que no se fijaba en muchas chicas ¿Tu que crees? – dijo Ángela con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo….? Atípico de un adolecente, Ángela que tal si vamos a Cooperville a ver las pertenencias de ese joven ¿te parece? – dijo Jones con una sonrisa.

-Si, Rafael me parece muy sospechoso.

Cambiaron la ruta hacia Cooperville. Cuando llegaron Ángela se sorprendió un poco, a que era un campamento vagabundo. El lugar tenia todo tipo de cosas amontonadas, muchas de esas formaban pequeñas casas. La mayoría de esas casas eran de trozos de metal y pedazos de madera, pero muchas tenían inclusos piezas como colchones o carritos de supermercado. Ángela se le encogió el corazón pensando en Rafael, Vivía en ese insalubre lugar y su familiar mas cercano lo hecho a la calle. Sin duda era una triste situación, pero se enfoco recordando de que era sospechoso de un horrible asesinato. De repente, un vagabundo algo mayor con el se nos acerco con una sonrisa.

-¡Jones! Cuanto tiempo sin verte ¿Quién te acompaña? – pregunto el desconocido.

-Es la oficial Ángela, este es One toofh Sam, es el alcalde de facto de Cooperville y un viejo amigo – dijo Jones alegre.

-Mucho gusto, señor, bueno por favor díganos donde vive Rafael Soza – dijo Ángela directo al grano.

-Aunque me encantaría que vinieras Jones, cuando las cosas no andarán mal….. Pero bueno, están aquí por el muchacho, no por mi…. Rafael duerme en un auto por haya – dijo Sam señalando el auto.

Entonces ambos oficiales empezaron su búsqueda. Jones buscaba cerca del auto y Ángela en la pequeña casa armada de zinc y trozos de madera. Nada parecía verdaderamente significativo, hasta que ella vio una tela rosa que sobresalía de la improvisada puerta. Cuando la halo para ver que era, resulto ser una pantaletas rosa, tenia una jota en el centro de color blanco y aunque estaba sucia parecía bastante nueva.

-Mira lo que encontré aquí Jones – dijo Ángela triunfante mostrando las pantaletas.

-Esas bragas son un poco lujosas para el barrio ¿No te parece? Y mira esa J….. Pr supuesto, no podemos estar seguro de que represente a Jennifer… Pero tal vez podamos encontrar una manera de comprobarlo – dijo Jones serio.

\- Déjamelo a mi– dijo Ángela poniendo las pantaletas en una bolsa de muestras.

Se dirigieron a la estación y al llegar se pusieron a trabajar. Mientras Jones fue a recaudar los resultados del estudio de Alex, Ángela sacaba ADN de las pantaletas. Apenas ella preparaba la muestra para ser enviada, Jones regreso.

-Obtuve ADN de las pantaletas – dijo Ángela.

-¡Perfecto! Vamos a enviarle ese ADN de las pantaletas a Grace ¡Ella será capaz de decirnos quien la llevo la ultima vez! – dijo Jones entusiasmado.

Mientras se dirigían al laboratorio, Jones le conto el hallazgo de Alex. Al parecer el tamaño del calzado del asesino era de 10 cm. Cuando llegaron al laboratorio, le dieron la muestra a Grace para el análisis. Casi de inmediato Nathan los llamo para darles el resultado de la autopsia. Este les explico que Jennifer había recibido un golpe contundente, pero ella seguía viva cuando la abrieron. Lo mas escalofriante era que el asesino le quito el corazón, Jones no pudo evitar ponerse algo pálido al oír todo aquello. Luego Nathan explico que Jennifer también había sido torturada por las diversas marcas de quemaduras en su pecho, lo cual dejo a relucir que el asesino era un fumador. Además explico que el asesino dejo descuidadamente hebras de cabello sobre las heridas de Jennifer, lo cual mostro que este tenia cabello negro. Pasado una media hora Grace los mando a llamar para darles el resultado de los análisis. Las pantaletas resultaron ser de Jennifer.

Con esta nueva información fueron de nuevo a Cooperville, para interrogar a Rafael de nuevo, pero no obtuvieron nada realmente. Además Sam salió en defensa de Rafael, aun con las pruebas que tenían. Sam describió a Rafael como un chico dulce, lo cual Ángela interpreto como confianza excesiva o simple inocencia por parte de Sam.

No les quedo de otra que volver a la estación, pero no fue en vano. Ramírez les informo que la madre de la victima, Vanessa Carter, estaba dispuesta a hablar con ellos. Pero al parecer la mujer aun estaba en estado de shock. Además Ramírez también les informo que encontraron la mochila de la victima en la escena del crimen, la cual ameritaba ser inspeccionada. Primero se dirigieron a hablar con la señora Carter, la cual dio su declaración llorando y fumando sin parar. Esta explico, que al parecer Jennifer iba seguido al campamento vagabundo y la angustiada madre sabia que ella salía con un chico del campamento, aunque su hija lo negara.

Vanessa no pudo seguir dando información, ya que Ángela decidió detenerla, la pobre madre parecía estar al borde de un ataque de nervios. Vanessa no paraba de fumar un cigarrillo tras otro. Lo cual puso a ambos oficiales bastante incomodos por el humo. Jones salió mas afectado, ya que empezó a lagrimear y toser sin control. Ángela no tuvo mas remedio que pedirle a Jones se desintoxicara en el patio mientras ella buscaba pistas. Este accedió de inmediato ya que parecía algo pálido por todo el humo y olor a nicotina.

Ángela busco en la casa y encontró algo interesante, el diario de Jennifer. Lo hojeo para ver si hallaba algo, pero nada era relevante al caso. Pero al final del diario, vio una de las paginas troceadas y distinguió un nombre en los trozos, Rafael. Puso la pagina troceada en una bolsa de muestras para armarla en la estación. Y cuando Jones se encontraba en mejor estado, fueron rápidamente a la estación. Ángela se dedico a armar la pagina del diario, mientras que Jones registraba la mochila de Jennifer. Ambos lograron sus objetivos casi al mismo tiempo. Jones encontró el celular de Jennifer y se lo llevo a Alex para que lo analizara. En cuanto a Ángela, arreglo la pagina del diario de la victima y leyó el texto. Este ponía explícitamente que ella y Rafael eran amantes, su odio pronunciado hacia los Colletti y el miedo de Rafael de dejar a Trish por su empleo. Sin duda tenían una información valiosa.

Fueron a la carnicería y para suerte de los oficiales, los tortolos estaban juntos. Hablaron con ambos por separado para evitar problemas. Primero con Trish, ella sostenía que lo que Jennifer escribió en su diario, fue una mentira. Que Rafael solo la amaba a ella y Jennifer era una coqueta. Todo con furia y desprecio en lo que a Jennifer se trataba y Trish solo se fue a fumar un cigarrillo después de terminar el interrogatorio. Luego fueron con Rafael, este no tuvo reparo en admitir que el y Jennifer habían tenido una aventura. Pero este aseguro que no paso a mayores ya que ella le pedía dejar a Trish y el no arriesgaría su empleo. Al terminar también se retiro a fumar.

Jones y Ángela volvieron a la estación para ir escribiendo los reportes del caso, las pista y perfiles de los sospechosos que tenían hasta ahora. Un rato después, Alex los llamo para decirles lo que obtuvo del celular de Jennifer y resulto ser el ultimo mensaje enviado por ella antes de morir, el cual fue dirigido a Raoul Colletti y a forma de amenaza para revelar un supuesto secreto.

Ambos citaron rápidamente a Raoul, para interrogarlo por el mensaje. Este dijo bastante nervioso, que el no entendía el motivo del mensaje y mucho menos pensó que fuera realmente dirigido a el. Este pensó que la chica lo envió por error y los oficiales, no muy convencidos, lo dejaron ir. Pero claro, no sin antes averiguar la talla de zapato de el y su hija. Raoul, dijo que tanto el como Trish tenia la misma talla, 10.

Jones y Ángela decidieron volver a peinar Cooperville. Buscaron por varios minutos, hasta que Ángela logro encontrar un trapo de carnicero y estaba lleno de sangre. Así que volvieron rápidamente a la estación para sacer una muestra de sangre y enviársela a Grace. Luego de lograr su cometido, se la enviaron a Grace par el análisis y aprovecharon el corto tiempo libre para comer. A lo cual Jones le compartió a Ángela su almuerzo. Unos minutos después de comer, Grace los llamo para darles una información clave. La mayoría de la sangre resulto ser de Jennifer, pero parte de también era del asesino, cuyo tipo de sangre era O+. Jones envió a Ramírez a averiguar la talla de zapato de cada sospechoso. Lo cual ambos aprovecharon para descansar en lo que esperaban esa información. Se sentía agotados y casi todos los sospechosos tenían motivos para el asesinato.

Pasadas unas horas Ramírez volvió con la información. Vanessa era talla 9, Sam era 10.5 y Rafael era 10. Se pusieron a archivar todo en el reporte, pero a los pocos minutos de comenzar, Ramírez entro diciendo que Vanessa Carter estaba solicitando urgentemente hablar con ellos y estaba llorando en un estado nervioso critico. Así que no perdieron el tiempo y fueron rápido a ver que sucedía. Pero lo que Vanessa tenia que decirles, era algo escalofriantemente sorprendente.

Al parecer antes de que ella le dijeran que su hija había muerto, fue a comprar algo de carne y esta decidió comprar algo distinto que vio en la carnicería, un corazón. Y esta gritaba histérica que le habían vendido el corazón de su hija para que se lo comiera. Ambos oficiales quedaron pasmados y fueron con Vanessa a buscar los comestibles que había comprado. Y cuando rebuscaron en la bolsa, y efectivamente, encontraron el corazón. Ambos estaban horrorizados y pálidos por el descubrimiento. Ángela hizo un serio esfuerzo por no caer desmayada y en cuanto a Jones este luchaba con las ganas de vomitar en el acto. Volvieron rápidamente a la estación para que Grace confirmara sus sospechas. Y sin lugar a dudas, resulto ser el corazón de Jennifer. Grace también descubrió fibras amarillas de una tela amarilla, era simple algodón y estaba algo gastado. Para Ángela fue casi una sentencia, ya que cuando vio las fibras, reconoció rápidamente su procedencia. Así que fueron a la carnicería Colletti a arrestar al escalofriante asesino, o mejor dicho, asesina.

-Papá, no vas a dejar que me arresten ¿Verdad? ¡Papá! ¡Haz algo! – dijo Trish buscando apoyo de su padre.

-Yo….tienen tienen pruebas, cariño ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así? – dijo el señor Colletti con profunda tristeza.

-¡Esa perra se acostó con mi novio! ¡Y siguió provocándote a ti, papá, yo la vi! ¡Comenzaste a sudar cuando ella entro a la tienda! ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer, dejarlo pasar? – dijo Trish enojada.

-¿Quiere decir que destripo a esa chica porque pensaba que era una coqueta? – dijo Jones sorprendido.

-¡Era una resbalosa! ¡Y tuve que enseñarle a comportarse! – dijo Trish con furia creciente.

-¿Destripándola? – dijo Jones aun mas sorprendido.

-¡Se lo merecía! No me arrepiento de nada ¡De nada! ¡Se desangro como la cerda que era! – dijo Trish orgullosa.

-Hemos oído mas que suficiente, Trish Colletti, esta bajo arresto por el asesinato de Jennifer Carter – dijo Jones mientras Ángela la esposaba y le leía sus derechos.

En el juicio, después de presentar las pruebas contundentes. La misma jueza estaba mas que horrorizada por ese macabro crimen. La señora Carter apenas podía hablar y Trish gritaba que todo fue por amor a Rafael, parecía una demente. La jueza la condeno a cadena perpetua con posibilidad de libertad condicional en 40 años, era obvio que ella duraría en la cárcel largo tiempo. Se descubrió también que el mensaje en celular de Jennifer no era para el señor Colletti, pero la investigación de eso ya no era de Jones y Ángela.

En lo que quedo del día, ayudaron a los testigos con algunas cosas. Primero fueron con el señor Colletti el cual les pidió revisar su almacén para asegurarse de que no hubiera nada de la victima en el. Encontraron unos lentes ensangrentados y luego de llevarlos a analizar resultaron ser de la victima. Ambos oficiales le informaron al señor Colletti que su almacén ya no tenia nada de Jennifer, recibiendo el agradecimiento del carnicero. Luego fueron con Sam, quien les pidió ayudarlo a buscar su diente de la suerte como un favor. Sin poder negarse, buscaron en varios lugares, hasta que Jones lo hallo en un bote de basura. Como agradecimiento Sam le obsequio un gorro festivo tipo boina a Jones. Y finalmente fueron con la señora Carter, la cual estaba histérica ya que no encontraba la medalla de bautizo de su hija y quería ponérsela a ella para su funeral. Ángela la encontró casi de inmediato, el problema era que estaba rota. Así que se dedico a repararla para calmar a la señora Carter. Pero fue en vano ya que al parecer la fecha del nacimiento de Jennifer en el reverso de la medalla se había borrado. Pero no fue problema para Ángela poder descifrar y resaltar con un soldador la fecha. La señora Carter esta tan agradecida que les ofreció prepararles algo de comer.

Ambos oficiales se llevaron las hamburguesas preparadas de la señora Carter. El resto de la tarde se la pasaron terminando los reportes del caso. Y llegada la noche se dirigieron al estacionamiento para irse a casa. Pero Jones detuvo a Ángela antes de irse.

-¿Qué sucede Jones? – Pregunto Ángela con curiosidad.

-Es que quería felicitarte, no vomitaste ni una ves en este caso, creeme que luche mucho para no hacerlo – dijo Jones poniendo la mano sobre su hombro.

-Gracias, También luche para no vomitar, pero tu hiciste un increíble trabajo también – dijo Ángela sonrojada por la felicitación y la mano de Jones en su hombro.

-Tu estas demostrando talento, no dudes que pronto podrían subirte de rango.

-Pero apenas tengo un mes y medio ¿No es muy pronto?

-No para alguien tan talentosa como tu, bueno que descanses – dijo Jones con una sonrisa y se fue.

Ángela solo se quedo viendo como el auto de Jones se perdía en el camino, sintiendo como su cara ardía y su corazón retumbaba veloz en su pecho.


	10. Capitulo 8: El asesino del muelle

Nota: Lamento la tardanza del capitulo, pero estuve atravesando por problemas familiares y no tenia el tiempo de terminar el capitulo. Pero que esta... ¡Disfrutenlo!

 **Capitulo 8: El asesino del muelle**

 **Ángela POV**

Mi mente solo daba vueltas por todo lo que había pasado en este día y vaya que fue mucho. Llegue tarde al trabajo, trabaje en un espantoso caso, recibí una interesante noticia y una felicitación de mi compañero. Empezando por lo del caso de hoy. No puedo creer el alcance de esa adolecente y por razones insuficientes. Existen mejores maneras de manejar las situaciones, porque yo particularmente no me llevo mucho con las ligonas. Pero nunca me pasaría por la cabeza matar a alguien y menos por coqueta. Lo máximo a lo que llegaría seria poner una orden de alejamiento o una denuncia por acoso, si fuera un hombre. Pero pensar en amenazar a alguien es algo muy distinto.

Además, no solo que la mato, sino de que la torturo y la humillo hasta los limites. Yo hubiese sido la jueza y además de la condena en la cárcel, la mandaría a un hospital psiquiátrico. Por que lo que hizo no es una atrocidad, eso le queda corto. Lo que Trish hizo es digno de una psicópata. Rafael se salvo de que la ira de ella no se dirigiera contra el. Y siento mucha pena por el señor Colletti y la Señora Carter. Ambos son quienes mas sufrieron todo este caso. La señora Carter, perdió a su hija de una manera brutal y atropellada. Y por si fuera poco también le vendieron el corazón de su hija para que se lo comiera. La pobre tiene suerte de no estar traumada o al menos, no mas de lo que esta. En el caso del señor Colletti, es duro saber que un hijo se pierde en el camino y comete un error. Pero es indescriptible descubrir que el alcance y maldad de tus hijos no tenga limites. Descubrir que tu única hija es una asesina psicópata despiadada y macabra, debe de ser lo mas duro que un padre debe soportar.

Aparte de caso, esta eso que Jones me comento. Apenas he trabajado por un mes y medio, y ya me dicen que tal vez me suban de rango. Eso seria genial, ya que quiere decir que mi trabajo a sido satisfactoria para mi superior. En este caso el jefe King… Pero lo que me tenia dando vueltas la cabeza tenia nombre y apellido….. David Jones.

Puedo decir que en este mes y medio, han pasado muchas cosas significativas. Pero ninguna comparadas a las que he pasado con Jones. Cuando lo conocí lo golpee, además de el incidente en el baño de la estación. Pero no había dejado de notar la fuerza que tenían sus palabras en mi. Solo pensar que se enojaría conmigo o que pudiera ofenderlo me encoge el estomago. Pero con las felicitaciones que me da o cuando parece cuidarme, me hace sentir especial. Pero ya debo dormir, porque no volveré a retrasarme. Además solo espero que mañana no tenga otro asesinato, no se si mi estomago soporte algo así.

 **General POV**

Con el amanecer de un nuevo día, llegaron nuevas fuerzas a Ángela. Se preparo un poco mas temprano que lo normal, ya que no quería llegar tarde. Se dirigió a una cafetería que le había recomendado Grace y compro un desayuno no muy pesado y dos batidas frías. Llego a la estación y tranquilamente entro a su oficina.

Al entrar vio que no había nadie, así que supuso que Jones no había llegado todavía. Y era de esperarse, apenas estaba el jefe King en la estación. Sin darle mucha importancia fue a la cocina a poner una de las batidas en el refrigerador y puso la cafetera a preparar un mocachino instantáneo.

Cuando estuvo listo, volvió a su oficina para comer su desayuno. Apenas se había comprado un emparedado con carne hongos y salsa de queso. Con el caso del día anterior, no tenia mucho animo de comer pesado. Ángela vio unos archivos sobre la mesa sueltos al descuido. Lo cual la sorprendió, ya que ella no recordaba haber dejado nada sobre su mesa, mas que sus artículos de oficina. Recogió uno de los archivos para leerlos y al abrirlo vio que eran casos un poco antiguos. Eran del año pasado y leyéndolo noto una incorencia. Mencionaba un articulo encontrado y archivado en las pista del caso, pero en la pagina referente a las pruebas del caso, se ve descartada. Pero su lectura se vio interrumpida por un pequeño jalón que sintió en la maño donde estaba el emparedado. Cuando acerco el emparedado a si misma para verlo, vio una mordía que ella no le había dado. Se volteo a ver quien era el responsable por tal mordida y se encontró con Jones con una sonrisa culpable y la boca llena.

-¡Jones! Ese era mi desayuno – dijo Ángela haciendo pucheros.

-Jejeje, vamos no te molestes, no puedes sostener un Emparedado tan tentador al aire y no esperar a que alguien lo muerda – dijo Recién tragando el mordisco.

-Ya que…. Te traje una batida, esta en el refrigerador en la cocina.

-¿En serio? ¡Que dulce, Gracias Ángela! – dijo Jones abrazándola fugazmente para luego salir.

Ángela se sonrojo ante tal acción. Luego dejo el archivo, para poder terminar su desayuno. Pasado unos 20 minutos ya ella estaba dando un sorbo a su café tibio cuando Jones entro con uno archivo en su mano.

-¿Listas para resolver otro caso? – dijo Jones con su típica sonrisa.

-Espero que sea rescatar un gatito – dijo Ángela con gesto de desagrado.

-Después de lo que hemos tenido que aguantar al ultima vez, Entiendo tu resistencia ¡Pero te garantizo que este asesinato no es tan horrible como el que acabamos de pasar! Nos están esperando para procesar la escena ¡Vamos!

Ambos partieron al muelle para ver lo sucedido. Cuando llegaron a la escena vieron lo sucedido. Era un hombre, como de unos 25, estaba pálido y tenía una herida en el estomago. Al parecer había muerto desangrado, pero el lugar era una mina de oro. Ya que Jones y Ángela encontraron pistas justamente cerca del cadáver. Jones encontró la billetera y Ángela un especie de insignia rota. Con ambas pistas y el cadáver de la victima, no perdieron tiempo y comenzaron a trabajar. Mientras Nathan realizaba la autopsia al cadáver, Jones y Ángela hacían la tarea de armar las pistas. Jones se encargo de identificar a la victima y Ángela de armar la insignia.

-Ya tenemos el misterio detrás de la mascara – dijo Jones con una identificación en la mano.

-¿Eso que quiso decir? – dijo Ángela confundida.

-O sea, que el nombre de nuestra victima es…. Dan Broke o por lo menos según su identificación.

-Ya veo….. Bueno yo ya termine con esta insignia – dijo Ángela mostrando la insignia reconstruida.

-¡Eso fu rápido!¡Gran trabajo Ángela!

-Gracias - dijo ligeramente sonrojada.

-Dicho esto…. Una insignia de calavera ¿De verdad? ¿Estamos todavía en los años 80? – dijo Jones bromeando.

-Sea vieja o no, no llego sola a la escena del crimen.

-Tienes razón, esta insignia no llego a la escena del crimen por casualidad, enviémosla al laboratorio para su análisis.

-Bien ¿Algo mas que hacer?

-Si, el hombre que pidió ayuda, James Smith, esta en el muelle ahora ¡Podemos hablar con el cuando quieras!

-'James Smith…. No…. No puede ser…. '- Pensó Ángela palideciendo ligeramente.

-¿Estas bien? – dijo Jones al verla.

-Eh…. Si …. Vamos… - dijo no muy segura de ir.

Se dirigieron al muelle para hablar con James Smith. Ángela estaba particularmente preocupada de este sujeto. Ya que de casualidad tenia un primo que había huido de casa hace mucho tiempo. Se llamaba James Smith. Seria mucha la casualidad que fuera la misma persona. Cuando llegaron la lugar, vieron al susodicho. Ángela se tranquilizo, ya que este era rubio y por lo que recordaba su primo tenia cabellos castaño. Al llegar a el, comenzaron a preguntarle que había visto. El algo nervioso, contaba que había ido a poner la barcaza en puerto cuando vio a Dan en el suelo. Le pareció raro ya que era una zona desértica del muelle y noto la sangre en Dan. Así que entro en pánico y llamo a la policía.

Sin mucha información, no les quedo de otra que volver a la estación. Jones rebusco en la billetera otra vez y logro encontrar una dirección escrita en un papel. Entonces este se encargo de buscar a quien pertenecía la dirección, mientras que Ángela fue con Nathan a ver los resultados de la autopsia. Nathan explico que descubrió a partir del ángulo de la herida que su asesino era surdo y que era pelirrojo, por el pelo encontrado en las uñas de Dan. Ángela fue con Jones a contarlo lo descubierto, pero este le dijo que la siguiera a la patrulla. Mientras conducía, Jones le explico que la dirección era de un edificio que pertenecía a Gloria Roach. Y que ese lugar llamaba bastante reportando actos de vandalismo y robos. Por su parte Ángela le conto los datos que Nathan le había dado.

Ya en el edificio, fueron al apartamento de la señora Roach. Era una mujer robusta, de tez pálida, con cabello marrón recogido en unos rolos. Jones fue quien hizo el interrogatorio. La mujer sin mucho animo les conto lo que sabia. Ella lo conocía ya que la novia de Dan, Sally Stone, vivía en el apartamento 315. Ambos se dirigieron al apartamento de Sally Stone para ver que sabia. Sally era un chica sumamente pálida, tenia los ojos rojos y llorosos. Algo que llamo la atención de Ángela era su pelirrojo y la brillante insignia de calavera en su chaqueta. Ambos le preguntaron sobre Dan, pero Sally alegaba no conocerlo. No muy convencidos, registraron el apartamento y encontraron una vieja mochila. Sally estaba reacia a que la revisaran, pero sin mas remedio dejo que Ángela la viera. Sin mucho esfuerzo, Ángela encontró una pulsera con el nombre de Dan escrito. Sally trato de negar de la pulsera, pero cuando Jones comenzó a presionarla, se quebró. Sally llorando amargamente, admitió estar saliendo con Dan. Pero también esta dijo que no lo había matado, cosa sospechosa ya que los policías no le habían mencionado su muerte. Aun llorando, encolerizo y comenzó a gritarles que solo cuando personas como ella y Dan morían, era cuando la policía prestaba atención. Ángela no pudo sentir mas que pena por esa chica y se retiraron sin mas.

Al volver a la estación, Alex los mando a llamar para darles información. Al parecer las huellas encontrada en la insignia reparada eran de Dan, pero por la posición en que estaban, resulto ser que fue arrancada. La ropa de Dan se encontraba en perfecto estado, así que esa insignia le pertenecía a su asesino. Alex menciono también que su asesino debió de reponerla, ya que era una marca que representaba rebeldía y respeto entre los suyos. Luego fueron llamados por el Jefe King, el cual quería saber si ya habían resulto el caso. Sin alentadoras noticias, le explicaron lo descubierto y en que punto estaban. Lo único que podían hacer era descartar a Gloria, ya que ella era diestra. El jefe le mando a investigar de nuevo en la zona donde Dan murió, ya que este murió frente a un furgón abierto y podía haber algo mas que descubrir.

Sin perder un minuto, fueron de nuevo a los muelles a peinar la escena. Buscaron alrededor y dentro del furgón, pero no hallaron nada. Estaban apunto de irse hasta que Ángela le comenzaron a molestar los ojos y la nariz. Y notando que la incomodidad provenía de sus zapatos, se dispuso a buscar entre la poca maleza que creía en la grita del suelo. Se sorprendió al encontrar una colilla de cigarrillo medio apagada, ya que James había dicho que esa zona era desértica y que nadie transitaba por ahí. De modo que se llevaron la colilla para analizarla y al llegar apenas les tomo unos minutos conseguir huellas digitales. Se las enviaron a Alex para que el buscara su dueño y resulto ser James Smith. Volvieron al muelle rápidamente para volver a interrogar a James. Cuando llegaron lo encontraron casi de inmediato. Este les dijo que se había fumado un cigarrillo en ese lugar, a lo cual Jones le informo que contaminar una escena del crimen era algo grave. James aun mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba coopero diciendo que era diestro y que había encontrado algo extraño. Jones lo identifico como una bolsita de drogas y noto que tenia algo escrito. Así que se fueron a la estación, para poder ver aclarar el la borrosa escritora.

En la estación, Ángela habilidosamente descifro el código casi de inmediato. Jones le explico algo desanimado que tendrían que ir a ver a Bart Williams, un soplón Caribou Corner que sabia todo de esa zona. Luego bastante enojado expreso que Bart lo ponía realmente molesto. Mientras se dirigían en la patrulla Ángela sugirió visitar de nuevo a Sally, ya que tenia la sensación de que ella ocultaba algo. Cuando llegaron con Bart, Ángela vio que era un muchacho joven, de cabello desordenado y tenia en su chaqueta una medalla de carabela. Cuando le pidieron información, Bart pregunto que obtendría a cambio, a lo cual Jones le respondió de mala forma. Finalmente Bart al ver el código lo reconoció de inmediato. Al parecer la marca le pertenecía a uno de los principales negociantes de drogas de Oakville Alley, Bulldog. Mientras se dirigían a Oakville Alley Jones mencionó que Bart era zurdo y a tono de Broma deseaba que hubiese tenido el pelo rojo para ponerlo unas horas tras las rejas, a lo cual Ángela rio bastante.

Cuando llegaron, tardaron una media hora buscando a Bulldog, pero finalmente dieron con el. Era un hombre bastante fornido, tenia una mirada de pocos amigos, pelirrojo, tenia un tatuaje de B con correa en el cuello y tenia una insignia de calavera en su chaqueta. Cuando Ángela trato de hablar con el, este se comporto de manera bastante obscena. Por lo cual Jones intervino protegiéndola, por lo cual ella trato de suprimir un sonrojo. Jones comenzó a interrogarlo sobre la bolsita de droga y Dan, pero Bulldog con cinismo y sarcasmo respondía diciendo que no tenia nada que ver. Luego Jones y Ángela procedieron a buscar pistas en el callejón de Bulldog, y para su suerte encontraron un poster con sangre que parecía estar fresca. Ángela con lago de dificultad logro tomar una muestra limpia de la sangre y la guardo para luego llevársela a Grace.

Partieron al apartamento de Sally, pero al llegar no la encontraron. Así que procedieron a entrar y buscar algo sospechoso. Ángela vio unas zapatillas con tierra fresca en ellas y tomo una muestra para mandarla a analizar. Fueron a la estación y le entregaron las muestras a Grace. Una media hora mas tarde Grace ya tenia los resultados. Grace descubrió en la muestra de tierra alquitrán, que se haya específicamente en el muelle y sangre de Dan. También descubrió que la muestra de sangre tomada de el afiche en el callejón de Bulldog tenia Sangre de Dan. Sin perder tiempo, se dirigieron al apartamento de Sally para interrogarla. Jones siendo algo duro al hablar, logro que ella confesara que lo fue a buscar la noche anterior, pero que al verlo muerto, se asusto y salió corriendo. La pobre chica estaba llorando de forma inconsolable, logrando causar conmoción en Ángela. Antes de retirarse logro calmar a Sally y dejarla ya mas tranquila. Ángela reprocho que Jones la hiciera llorar, pero también le dio la razón por presionarla. Luego fueron al callejón de Bulldog, este casi no coopero. Jones trato de ser duro con el también. Pero este se mostro colérico al hablar y se fue haciendo una seña obscena con su mano, a lo cual Jones puntualizo que Bulldog era zurdo. Entonces se pusieron a buscar otra vez en ese callejón. Ángela logro encontrar un cuchillo en uno de los contenedores. Era un puñal tipo navaja suiza, tenia un mango rosa y también tenia sangre. Se lo enviaron a Grace rápidamente y esta les dio resultados satisfactorios. Al parecer el cuchillo era el arma homicida, y contenía sangre tanto de Dan como de su asesino. El del cual su sangra era A positiva, además de que ella señalo un grabado que tenia el cuchillo. Menciono que ese símbolo fue, mandado a ser como marca personal del dueño. Cuando Ángela lo vio, lo reconoció de inmediato y, tanto Jones como Ángela fueron a arrestar al asesino.

-¡Se acabo el juego Bulldog! ¡Sabemos que tu mataste a Dan! La pregunta es ¿Por que? – dijo Jones algo enojado.

-¡Ese sinvergüenza se lo merecía! Le dije que me pondría desagradable si no me pagaba los 2000$ que me debía – dijo Bulldog con actitud colérica.

-Se va a poner aun mas desagradable, para ti por lo menos – dijo Jones mordazmente.

-Eso lo veremos – dijo Bulldog.

A velocidad record, Bulldog dio una patada a Jones con la suficiente fuerza como para enviarlo contra los botes de basura. Ángela estaba a punto de sacar su arma cuando Bulldog la golpeo, aturdiéndola, luego la estampo contra la pared y la levanto a pocos milímetros del suelo ahorcándola. Ángela estaba tratando de zafarse pero no lo conseguía y el agarre de Bulldog se hacia mas fuerte cada vez. El rostro de Ángela esta tomando una mezcla entre rojo y morado. Estaba a punto de perder la conciencia por la falta de oxigeno, cuando de repente Jones Empujo a Bulldog al suelo con fuerza. Luego, sin darle tiempo a Bulldog a reaccionar, Jones lo noqueo de un puñetazo. Ángela seguía en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aire y la lucidez, pero pudo distinguir claramente el rostro de Jones al golpear a Bulldog. Su rostros estaba rojizo por la rabia y tenia una mueca de ira que nunca había visto. Ella todavía estaba débil por el suceso pero hizo un sonido a tratar de forzar su voz, lo cual devolvió a Jones a la realidad. Su semblante cambio abruptamente de rabioso a preocupado y se acerco a Ángela para ayudarla, notando rápidamente, las fuertes marcas que habían deja las manos de Bulldog y la cara aun rojiza de Ángela.

-¡Ángela! ¡¿Te hizo algún daño?! – dijo Jones alarmado.

-Jo…ns… Es…o…sa..lo – dijo Ángela tratando de hablar.

-Tranquila, no fuerzas tu voz – dijo Jones mas calmado.

-Jo..ns…. b…ll…og….. Es…o….sa….lo… - dijo Ángela con dolor sin poder completar las palabras.

-Tranquila, hare que te atienda un medic….. – dijo Jones siendo cortado por Ángela que lo detuvo con sus dedos.

Ella al ver que no podía hablar, saco sus esposas y se las mostro a Jones. Luego le señalo a Bulldog y le dio las esposas. Este entiendo el mensaje y fue hacia Bulldog. Arrastro a Bulldog aun inconsciente y le esposo ambas manos contra un tubo de hierro. Luego llamo por radio refuerzos para que vinieran a recoger a Bulldog. Mientras esperaban Jones trato de ayudar a Ángela a levantarse, pero fue inútil, ya que aun estaba débil. Al parecer bulldog había usado demasiada fuerza al estamparla contra la pared y aun se estaba recuperando del impacto. Los refuerzos llegaron y se llevaron a Bulldog, mientras que Jones, al ver que Ángela no se podía levantar ni apoyarse, tuvo una idea.

Jones cargo repentinamente a Ángela al estilo de princesa para llevarla a la patrulla. Mientras llegaban la patrulla, Ángela se sonrojo fuertemente, sin poder subir la mirada por la vergüenza. Nadie, además de su padre, la había cargado de esa manera antes. Ella quería protestar, pero Jones no la dejo ir, ya que no podía mantenerse en pie. La monto en la patrulla y cuando llegaron a la estación la volvió a cargar para llevarla a que Nathan la viera. Jones la cargo por todo el pasillo hasta el laboratorio y el trayecto Ángela trataba de esconder su rostro por la vergüenza de que todos la vieran así. Si no fuera porque apenas tenia fuerzas para levantar sus brazos, no estaría en esa situación. Cuando llegaron al laboratorio. Tanto Grace como Nathan los abordaron preocupados al ver a Ángela. Jones la recostó en la camilla de emergencias que tenían y Nathan procedió a revisarla. Casi de inmediato, entraron Alex y Ramírez al oír que Ángela se lastimo. En unos pocos minutos, Nathan les dijo a Ángela y el resto que estaba bien, la debilidad era causada por el fuerte impacto que recibió, lo cual se le pasaría en unas horas. Y en cuanto a su voz, iría regresando poco a poco en el transcurso de los días, ya que Bulldog había impreso mucho fuerza en su agarre tanto su garganta externa como internas estaban inflamadas y maltratadas. Pero que lo demás estaba bien, solo le recomendó no hablar por unos días, lo que tranquilos a todos. Ángela luego señalo a Jones, específicamente en la huella impresa en su camisa. El de inmediato capto el mensaje, pero alego estar bien ya que el chaleco antibalas amortiguo el golpe.

Esa tarde enjuiciaron a Bulldog por el asesinato de Dan Broke y por atacar a 2 oficiales. Este dijo que mato a Dan y ataco a los policías ambos en defensa propia. Sally encolerizo gritando que lo mataría, pero luego la jueza dicto una sentencia de cadena perpetua con posibilidad de libertad condicional en 20 años a Bulldog.

El resto del día Jones y Ángela se la pasaron ayudando a los demás sospechosos. A James con una forma de su empleo, a Bart con una caja extraviada y de paso descubrieron que los Vispers tenia un nuevo líder. Y finalmente a Sally con sus antidepresivos. Ángela apenas y se quedaba en la patrulla armando pistas ya que Jones no la dejaba moverse y ella aun no podía caminar.

En la noche, Ángela estaba mejor ya que podía ponerse en pie. Pero no podía mantener el equilibrio, lo cual le impedía conducir. Jones y Grace acordaron llevarla a casa y Grace se quedaría a cuidarla, ya que consideraron mejor que una chica se quedara con ella. Ángela trato de protestar, pero no consiguió nada. Finalmente Jones aseguro la Moto de Ángela en el garaje especial de la estación. Y mientras Grace fue a su casa a buscar una muda de ropa limpia y sus cosas, Jones llevo Ángela a su casa. Jones la cargo en todo momento, aun para abrir la puerta. La llevo a su habitación y la dejo en su cama con cuidado. El por su parte se sentó en el lado opuesto de la cama para acompañarla mientras esperaban a Grace.

-Sabes, es algo cómico que la primera vez que vengo a tu casa, sea en estas circunstancias – dijo Jones con gracia.

Ángela solo puedo sonreír, ya que era cierto.

-Oye creo que deberías tomarte unos días libre – dijo Jones con una sonrisa triste a medio lado.

Ángela lo miro interrogante.

-Bueno lo digo porque así puedes recuperarte completamente, además, estarías mas segura mientras te recuperas – dijo Jones mas serio.

Ángela negó con la cabeza sonriendo y luego señalo su brazo mientras posaba sus músculos.

-Se que eres fuerte, pero no es bueno que te excedas – dijo Jones tratando de persuadirla.

Ángela hizo pucheros a modo de protesta.

-jejejeje, veo que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión…. Bueno sabes que de todas maneras King te pondrá a hacer papeleo hasta que te recuperes por completo – dijo Jones riendo.

Ángela hizo una mueca de desagrado y luego suspiro derrotada.

-Mira… ya llego Grace….. Descansa y mejorate… te vendré a visitar mañana – dijo Jones revoloteando su cabello y luego se fue.

Ángela solo se quedo viendo a la puerta pensando en lo ocurrido. Solo hubo una vez en toda su vida en la cual estuvo en peligro como lo había estado ese día. Era un amargo recuerdo, ya que tuvo que salir del por si sola. Pero ese día fue diferente, ya que Jones la rescato. Fuera de sus padres, era la primera vez que se sentía protegida de verdad. Si no hubiese sido por Jones, quien sabe si aun siguiese viva. El la había salvado y si eso fuera poco, también se comporto de manera muy protectora el resto del día. Aquel hombre sin suda era su héroe. Además, todos esos pensamiento solo le hacían sonrojarse y lograban descontrolarles el corazón, sin duda David Jones era alguien especial para ella.


	11. Capitulo 9: Un caso ruso

**Nota de autor:** Primero deseo disculparme con todos mis lectores por mi repentina desaparición, pero como dije tuve unas fuertes situaciones familiares y no podía escribir debido a ello. Ademas la universidad se me apretó mucho y tampoco me dejo tiempo para dedicarme bien a la historia. Pero he vuelto, recargada con el espíritu navideño, así que no se preocupen. Yo he vuelto y mi inspiración también, así que tranquilos. ¡Nuevos capítulos volverán con la regularidad de siempre!

 **Capitulo 8: Un caso ruso**

 **Ángela POV:**

Después del incidente con Bulldog no me quedo mas remedio que descansar, ya que además de la insistencia de todos también el jefe King me ordeno quedarme esa semana en casa. Se me hace muy gracioso recordar como me lo dijo:

"-Smith te mande a llamar porque esta cometiendo una imprudencia- dijo el jefe King con brazos cruzados."

"Ángela le dio una mirada con una mezcla de confusión y curiosidad"

"-Ayer resultaste seriamente lastimada, no solo no diste reporte del incidente que sufriste, sino que también hoy te presentas a trabajar forzándote desmedidamente – dijo King con tono acusatorio."

"Ángela uso una libreta con la que cargaba y escribió en ella: Jefe estoy perfectamente bien, exceptuando mi voz puedo hacer mi trabajo de forma optima."

"-Escucha reconozco que eres una oficial bastante entusiasta y dedicada, pero excederse no es sano así que seria mejor si te tomas la semana de descanso, te la has ganado."

"Ángela entonces escribió: Jefe enserio estoy bien, si me tomara esta semana de inactividad seria fatal para mi."

"-Vaya si que eres testaruda, pero viendo que no escuchas buenos consejos lo diré de esta manera, como su jefe le ordeno descansar una semana de sus actividades, de no obedecer la orden será sancionada con trabajo de oficina hasta nuevo aviso – dijo King con semblante serio y tono algo paterno"

"Ángela estaba en shock, pero sabia que no habría argumento que valiera así que no le quedo mas opción que aceptar."

Solo podía reírme de pensar que el jefe me forzó a tomar vacaciones, casi me sentía como Bob esponja. Lo bueno es que en mi semana de descanso no eh estado sola. Todos me vienen a visitar y traerme obsequios. Graces siempre vino varias noches y quedo hablándome de las cosas de la oficina y también de otras cosas como su novio o sus planes de adoptar un perro, además me trajo varios libros y revistas. Alex había venido varias veces a traerme de sus juegos para que no me aburriera y también me mandaba fotos de la oficina y los chicos en cosas graciosas. Ramírez vino en un par de ocasiones y me trajo un delicioso estofado y pastel de carne. Nathan vino y me trajo expedientes interesantes de autopsias que había realizado y de peculiaridades en cada una. Pero el que vino todo los días fue Jones.

Jones venia siempre a la hora del almuerzo para hacerme compañía, en varias ocasiones me trajo de comer, en otras yo le preparaba algo. Mi voz fue regresando poco a poco. Asique que a finales esa semana ya podía hablar claramente aunque mi voz sonaba algo gruesa. Le dije a Jones que no había necesidad de venir todos los días ya que estaba bien. Pero el insistía de que los compañeros se apoyan en toda situación. Sabia que parte de el se sentía culpable, pero siempre le recalqué que no era su culpa. Pero no importa ya que al fin hoy ya iba a volver al trabajo.

 **Punto de vista general**

Esa mañana Ángela se encontraba particularmente animada, ya que al fin podría volver a su trabajo. No es que ella no disfrutara el descanso pero ella no le gustaba sentirse vulnerable ante las situaciones y menos sentirse derrotada por las circunstancias. Pero no le dio mucha cabida a esos pensamientos y se dirigió a su cafetería favorita y compro 2 batidos. Luego llego a la oficina a su hora acostumbrada y entro a su oficina encontrándose con Jones.

-Finalmente estas aquí, sin ti el trabajo es aburridísimo - dijo Jones con su típica sonrisa.

-Jeje, gracias y gracias por toda esta semana, fuiste muy considerado – dijo Ángela algo sonrojada.

-Ni lo menciones, somos amigos ¿no?

-Si jejeje, mira te traje tu batido favorito – dijo ella pasándole el vaso.

-Gracias, terminemos esto porque el jefe King nos mando a llamar – dijo Jones animado.

Terminaron sus malteadas rápidamente y se dirigieron a la oficina del jefe King sin demora. Al llegar vieron que el jefe tenia un semblante sumamente serio y cuna mirada preocupada en una carpeta. Jones y Ángela tuvieron un pensamiento simultaneo, esa carpeta era de un caso y parecía ser bastante serio a juzgar por la expresión del jefe King. Entonces sin cambiar su semblante el Jefe King levanto la mira, le entrego la carpeta a Ángela y se dispuso a hablar.

-Agente Jones, delegada Smith, tenemos un problema situación grave, Antón Levin o mas conocido como el oso blanco, el líder de la mafia rusa ¡Fue acecinado en un restaurante! – dijo King duramente.

-Eso no es bueno….- dijo Jones secundando al jefe.

-Si no encontramos al asesino pronto ¡Vamos a tener un motón de rusos sedientos de sangre sueltos! Ustedes son nuestra mejor oportunidad, así que manejen esto con cuidado ¡pero rápidamente! – dijo King poniendo énfasis en lo ultimo.

-Ya veo, sin presiones…..No se preocupe, jefe, vamos a hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo ¿Verdad Ángela? – dijo Jones sonriente.

-Claro cuente con nosotros – dijo Ángela animada.

-Tenemos que ir directamente a casa de Levin antes de que sus secuaces estropeen la escena del crimen ¡Vamos! – dijo Jones con semblante serio.

-¡Si claro! – dijo Ángela decidida.

Ambos estaban saliendo por la puerta cuando Ángela se detuvo repentinamente. Jones volteo a verla y sonrió ante su cara de impresión. Para Ángela era distinto, ella solo pensaba en el caso cuando algo repentinamente hizo clip en su mente. Una palabra que el jefe King uso para con ella. No dijo oficial Smith sino delegada Smith. Aunque supuso que era un error, algo la impulso a buscar respuestas y mas viendo la cara de Jones.

-Disculpe jefe King, pero ahora que lo pienso, creo que cometió un error – dijo ella algo dudosa.

-¿A que se refiere? – dijo King curioso.

-Me llamo delegada….. lo siento es solo una tontería de mi parte jejejeje – dijo ella riendo algo nerviosa.

-No fue un error, suelo elegir mis palabras con cuidado y la llame de acuerdo a su rango – dijo King con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Que?! ¡Guau! ¿pero en que momento me nombro? – dijo ella sin salir de tu asombro.

-Bueno dado tu extraordinario desempeño, redacte mi solicitud oficial y claro como sabe además de la solicitud por parte de tu jefe también un agente policial certificado debe escribir una carta evaluando tu desempeño, así que con todos los requerimientos listo tu nombramiento llego el viernes, felicidades delegada Smith – dijo King con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¡Oh Cielos! ¡Muchas gracias, no lo decepcionaré! – dijo Ángela feliz y se retiro con Jones a la patrulla.

-Y Jones se que fuiste tu quien me recomendó, muchas gracias – dijo esta con alegría y sonrojada.

-Nada que agradecer, te lo mereces – dijo este encendiendo la patrulla.

Sin perder el tiempo de se dirigieron al restaurante donde Antón fue asesinado. Cuando llegaron al lugar Ángela se quedo sorprendida de la decoración. Para ser el restaurante de un ruso, tenia muy marcado el estilo italiano. Pero se volvió a concentrar en su objetivo, buscar pistas.

-Ángela, di con el pez gordo – dijo Jones señalando el cadáver.

-Vaya que el pobre no murió tranquilo - dijo ella mirando la herida de su cabeza.

Mientras Jones se encargaba de cuerpo, ella se dedico a buscar mas indicios. Se tomo su tiempo pero encontró algo bueno sin mucha molestia, un celular destrozado. De inmediato se dirigió a Jones quien parecía tener problemas con el cadáver por la forma en la que lo miraba.

-Bueno viéndolo mejor la herida de su cabeza no es la peor que tiene – dijo Ángela mirando lo ensangrentado que estaba el cadáver.

-¡si! ¡Que desastre!...¡Han hecho pulpa a Levin! El asesino obviamente le guardaba rencor.

-Esto es claramente un homicidio – dijo afirmando lo que menciono Jones.

-Aun así, podría ser un robo que se puso feo, he visto que la registradora esta vacía.

-También es una posibilidad, pero mira, encontré este teléfono destrozado, puede tener información clave –dijo Ángela mostrando el teléfono.

-Esperemos que la autopsia y ese teléfono nos diga mas sobre lo que paso aquí.

Se dirigieron a la estación para que Nathan comenzara con la autopsia. Mientras que Ángela se puso a intentar encender el celular. Lo logro, pero entonces estaba bloqueado, pero eso no le preocupo mucho. En pocos minutos logro desbloquearlo y lo enviaron con Alex para que este averiguara alguna información importante.

Mientras Alex maniobraba con el celular, Jones y Ángela se dedicaron ir a la casa de Levin y comunicarle a su hijo Mikhail el fallecimiento de su padre. Cuando llegaron fueron sin demora a la residencia. Era una casa azul cielo, con pasamanos y ventanas blancas. En el estacionamiento había una moto, parecía ser una Suzuki negra. El jardín se veía descuidad ya que la césped esta bastante alto y había yerbas por doquier. En la puerta los recibió un hombre joven, de cabello rubio y piel pálida. No parecía tener mas de 25 años, su ropa era spot de color negra y tenia una gargantilla de oro. Ese era Mikhail, pero para ser su hijo parecía importarle muy poco la muerte de su padre. Se comporto frio en todo momento y no parecía mostrar un ápice de tristeza, aunque no tuviera una buena relación con su padre, en una extraña forma pidió justicia.

Jones y Ángela luego procedieron a revisar el apartamento y encontraron pedazos de cartón roto. Para Ángela fue simple volver a armar la caja y quedo sorprendida de que fuera una prueba de embarazo. Mikhail no había mencionado el hecho de tener novia y para su suerte ella llego del trabajo en ese momento. Era una mujer joven bonita de piel canela y cabello café. Su nombre era Eva y ella demostró estar mucho mas conmocionada por la muerte de Antón que el propio Mikhail. Lo malo fue que Jones tuvo su común falta de tacto mencionando el bebé que esperaba ella. Por lo cual recibieron una respuesta algo ofensiva por parte de Eva. Al salir de la casa, Jones entonces recibió una fuerte reprimenda por parte de Ángela, por su falta de tacto hacia Eva, recordándole que las mujeres embarazadas suelen ser mas sensibles. Luego se dirigieron a la estación para ver los resultados de la autopsia y del celular.

Nathan les explico que al parecer Antón tenia 36 heridas en el cuerpo de forma extraña y al parecer no pudo determinar que tipo de arma era. Lo bueno es que gracias al ángulo de las heridas el pudo determinar que su asesino media 6 pies de alto y gracias a las células epiteliales que Antón tenia en sus uñas, a pesar de servir para muestra, el asesino tenia un rasguño bien marcado en el cuerpo. Mientras Ángela fue a la oficina a agregar la información en el expediente, Jones fue con Alex par a ver que pudo averiguar sobre el celular. Para su suerte la memoria del celular estaba intacta y pudo recuperar la una foto clave. Era Toni Marconi hablando con alguien. Lo malo era que el sujeto desconocido no aparecía en la base de datos de la policía. Para Jones eran buenas noticia, ya que era una oportunidad de poner a Marconi tras las rejas.

Llegaron al club flamingo par hablar con Marconi y no tardaron en encontrarlo. Para su mala suerte, Marconi no coopero con mas que ser un mal hablado obsceno. Ángela tuvo que rebuscar paciencia para no ir a hacer algo estúpido a Marconi y para calamar a Jones que si se había dejado provocar por los insultos del mafioso. Lo bueno fue gracias a la reacción de Marconi, ya que dejo ver que este no esperaba que tuvieran la foto de el con el desconocido en su poder. También lo consideraron una pista clave y consideraron que el desconocido podía tener que ver con la muerte de Antón.

Pero sin mas que hacer ahí se retiraron a la estación para hacer una recapitulación de lo que tenían. Jones solo recalco el hecho de que el asesino y su sus motivos seguían siendo un misterio y Ángela el hecho de que aunque Marconi estuviera relacionado con el caso no era una gran pista, a lo cual Jones puso mala cara. Ramírez oyendo lo que ellos discutían, menciono que Bart William estaba haciendo negocios por esas zonas en día del asesinato y pudo haber visto algo.

Para desagrado de Jones tuvieron que ir a interrogar a Bart. Cuando llegaron, lo encontraron casi de inmediato. Jones entonces le pregunto por el sujeto de la foto, pero lo único que Bart sabia era que el desconocido era secuas de Levin. Luego Ángela procedió a preguntarle sobre algún suceso que pudiera haber visto en la zona recientemente. Bart de manera descarada la miro pidiendo que le "refrescara" la memoria (nota de autor: en este caso si son comillas), a lo que Jones resino poniéndose delante de Ángela con expresión enojada diciéndole que su trasero tendría pronto un recuerdo fresco de su pie de no cooperar. Bart se retracto cobardemente y les dijo que alguien había arrojado algunas cosas el la alcantarilla en las cercanías del restaurante y luego huyo.

Mientras entraban a la alcantarilla Jones no hacia mas que quejarse y decir que Bart la pagaría caro si era una pista falsa. Cuando llegaron a la zona cerca del restaurante Jones se puso verde diciendo que odiaba la alcantarilla, lo que causo que Ángela se riera discretamente. Pero este lo noto y la mando a rebuscar primero con una sonrisa culpable. Ella solo lo miro con expresión de asco y enojo. Ella busco cerca del canal de agua y encontró un reloj de oro y una cartera. Llamo a Jones para que viera su hallazgo y este la felicito, pero al mismo tiempo le sugirió que tomara una ducha. Esta solo miro en donde estaba y se le ocurrió una idea, ya que Jones había salido limpio de esta búsqueda le dio una probada de su propia medicina. Jones estaba técnicamente en la orilla del canal, así que ella lo empujo ligeramente y este perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al agua. Ángela reía con fuerza hasta que le salieron lagrimas, Jones salió a la superficie con una expresión de asco y limpiándose el lodo de la cara. Este vio como Ángela se reía sin parar y aunque sabia que se merecía ese empujón, no se quedaría así. Entonces agarro del brazo sorpresivamente a Ángela y la tiro al agua lodosa junto con el. Cuando Ángela salió a la superficie y ambos se miraron a los ojos no pudieron evitar reírse con fuerza del otro. Eran esas pequeñas cosas que hacían la vida divertida.

Cuando volvieron a la estación, fueron evitados por todo ya que el olor que poseían era espantoso. Ambos se turnaron para ir la ducha y Jones fue el primero. En lo que el se bañaba, Ángela comenzó a buscar en la cartera y encontró un recibo muy desgastado pero si se podían distinguir 2 cosas, la primera el la firma de Levin y la segunda era el nombre del lugar. Resulto ser el Blue flamingo, el club de Marconi. Ángela luego se puso a buscar pistas en el reloj. Lo único que encontró fuera de lugar eran unas hebras de cabello en el reloj, así que se lo dio a Grace para analizar. Cuando Jones salió de la ducha, Ángela le dijo lo que había descubierto y este se ofreció a ir a interrogar de nuevo a Marconi mientras Ángela se duchaba. Esta estuvo reacia a la idea por la afección que existía entre el y Marconi, pero termino accediendo ya que así podrían descubrir mas rápido el enigma de ese caso. Así mientras Jones se fue al club, Ángela se dedico a desinfectarse bien. Mientras se lavaba el cabello no pudo evitar pensar en Jones. El la había defendido de Bart, a pesar de que ella podía bien ponerlo en su lugar. Además de que no parecía molesto por el baño en la alcantarilla, cualquiera en su lugar se hubiera puesto furioso. Ella no sabia que pensar, ya que Jones parecía ser muy protector y paciente con ella. Pero su actitud en general dejaba decir que el era lo contrario, entonces que la hacia diferente. Decidió no pensar en eso y terminar de ducharse.

Cuando termino, se coloco una muda de ropa extra que tenia en su casillero y se alegro de hacerle caso a Jones en eso. Luego fue donde Graces para saber los resultados del cabello. Al parecer eran de Eva, la Novia de Mikhail. Era muy sospechosos y Ángela pensó en ir a interrogarla por su cuenta. Pero de repente se oyó un gran portazo en el pasillo y cuando salieron a ver que ocurría, vieron a Jones camino rápidamente hacia la oficina de Alex. Tenia una expresión furiosa y sombría, con el rostro colorado de ira, este desapareció en la puerta de Alex con otro portazo. Ángela supuso lo que temía desde un principio, la reunión con Marconi no dio información y este poner de los nervios a Jones. Ella quería ir a hablar con e intentar calmarlo, pero debía poner el caso ante todo y mas con el tiempo encima. Así que sin perder tiempo fue a la casa de Levin a interrogar a Eva.

Cuando llego y le presento la evidencia contundente, Eva no tardo en quebrarse y decir la verdad. Afirmo tener una relación en secreto con Antón y pensaba dejar Mikhail, ya que el bebé que llevaba en su vientre era de Antón. Pero como estaban las cosas ya no sabia que hacer. La pobre mujer era un manojo de nervios y Ángela no pudo hacer mas que compadecerla, su problema era uno gordo y aunque ella se lo busco, no le quitaba que seguía siendo una madre ahora soltera. No le quedo mas que volver a la estación y ver que logro conseguir Jones.

Cuando Llego se encontró a Graces en el pasillo y esta no tenia una expresión feliz. Esta le advirtió que Jones tenia un humor de perros, a lo que Ángela le dijo que ella lo sabia porque el fue con Marconi. Pero Graces le aclaro que su molestia ya no era solo por eso sino por ella. Ángela sorprendida y confundida le pregunto que podría haber hecho ella para molestarlo. Graces no sabia el motivo, solo que Jones mas calmado se le había acercado a preguntar donde se encontraba y le dijo que salió a casa de la victima. Casi de inmediato el rostro de Jones se oscureció y le había dicho con voz peligrosamente baja que cuando Ángela llegara le avisara, ya que quería hablar con ella. Ángela palideció al instante percatándose de que además de Graces ella no había avisado de que iba a salir a nadie, lo cual es un error fatal, ya que si ocurriera algo ella no tenia ni respaldo o dejado conocer su ausencia, por lo que podría estar en serio peligro. Cuando se fue, Jones estaba realmente enojado y ahora con lo de ella debía ser pura dinamita y ella el encendedor, por primera vez sintió miedo de ver a Jones.

Sin poder evadir lo que venia, Ángela fue a su oficina. Cuando entro vio a Jones en la computadora de su escritorio, tenia una expresión sombrío y se notaba que tenia los músculos tensos, tecleaba con fuerza y sus ojo estaban inexpresivos. Ella considero seriamente ir a trabajar con Ramírez en el segundo piso y así esperar a que se calmara. Pero se arrepintió rápidamente al ver que Jones la mira notando su presencia con una mira dura. Ella cerro la puerta detrás de si y dio un sueva suspiro preparándose para lo que venia. Pero cuando Jones de levanto de su escritorio, casi de inmediato Alex entro con entusiasmo diciendo haber descubierto quien era el hombre de la foto gracias a la firma del recibo. Ángela se relajo al instante y agradeció internamente la aparición de Alex. Jones suavizo un poco su expresión y Alex le dijo que se trataba de Dimitri Balachine, así que sin perder el tiempo fueron al restaurante de Levin para hablar con Dimitri.

Durante todo el camino Jones seguía con esa dura expresión en su rostro y los músculos tensos. Ángela lo miraba discretamente y temía decir algo ya eso podría desatar la conversación que tanto temía. Cuando llegaron al restaurante Jones interrogo a Dimitri sin mucho éxito y luego ambos se pudieron a buscar alguna pista o cosa fura de lugar. Para su suerte Ángela encontró una servilleta ensangrentada y un libro mayor, a lo que Jones le dijo que debían enviarla a analizar, son la misma expresión sombría. Ángela de escuchar como se dirigió a ella se estremeció visiblemente, confirmando que realmente estaba molesto con ella. Fueron a la estación, le dieron a Graces la servilleta ensangrentada para analizarla y el libro de notas a Alex. Ángela se quedo con Grace hasta que esta termino los análisis, y ella le recomendó a Ángela que no evitara enfrentar a Jones ya que eso lo haría peor. Cuando termino el análisis, llamaron a Jones y Grace explico que la servilleta tenia sangre de la victima y desinfectante de manos cosa que uso el asesino para limpiarse las manos. Alex también había descubierto algo interesante el en libro mayor. Y era que al parecer Dimitri falsifico notas de los pedido para ocultar tratos con Marconi. Sin perder ni un minuto fueron rápidamente a donde Marconi de nuevo para interrogarlo por los negocios con Dimitri. Pero como siempre no obtuvieron muchos resultados y este logro provocar a Jones, para mala suerte de Ángela, ya que era echar mas leña en el fuego.

Cuando volvieron a la estación Jones simplemente le hablo de la información que tenían de los hechos hasta ahora y Ángela tímidamente dio a conocer lo que sabia. Jones sugirió ir a la casa de Mikhail y Ángela también sugirió volver a la alcantarilla, ya que tal vez podrían haber obviado algo, Este también le dijo de una idea que tenia para hacer que Dimitri hable. Ambos se pusieron en marcha de acuerdo al plan, primero fueron a la casa de Mikhail y buscando encontraron desinfectante de manos y una tarjeta rallada. Para ellos era algo bueno, ya que el desinfectante dejaba ver que tanto Mikhail como Eva usaban desinfectante de manos. Volvieron a la estación y citaron a Dimitri para interrogarlo. Jones le dijo a Ángela que se quedara en la oficina y tratara de descifrar el número en la tarjeta rallada mientras el iba con Dimitri. Ella estaba a punto de protestar, pero viendo la dura expresión de Jones y su voz baja, supo que no era buena idea contradecirlo en esa ocasión. En cuestión de media hora Ángela ya había descifrado el numero, que resulto ser un teléfono y se lo envió a Alex para analizarlo. Jones por su parte no consiguió sacarle nada de información Dimitri, mas si que Dimitri lo puso mas enojado de lo que ya estaba. Alex los llamo casi de inmediato para darles la noticia, resultando ser el numero de Bart Williams. Jones comenzó a colorarse y quejarse de lo mentiroso que era Bart, así que partieron para sacarle la verdad.

Cuando lo hallaron tomo toda la fuerza de voluntad de Jones el no ir y partile la cara a Bart por entorpecer el caso. Bart se quebró rápido y sudando visiblemente de los nervios, les dijo que Mikhail era uno de sus mejores clientes y que el le había llamado colérico contándole sobre la traición de su novia y su padre, requiriendo una gran dosis para poder calmarse. Jones y Ángela estaban sorprendidos de tal revelación, ya que además de que Eva ignoraba esto, Mikhail enterado tendría serios motivos para ver a Antón muerto. Luego fueron a la alcantarilla comenzaron a buscar mas pistas, en toda la búsqueda no se dirigieron la palabra y el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Ángela sabia que eso terminaría cuando hablaran así que ella decidió ya no aplazar lo inevitable. Ella se giro para confrontar a Jones de frente, pero al hacerlo se lo encontró frente a ella muy cerca y vio como este la empujo al lodo justo como ella lo había hecho horas antes. Cuando salió a la superficie, lo vio que ya no tenia esa expresión dura y los músculos tensos, sino se veía relajado e incluso tenia una pequeña sonrisa, mientras le ofrecía la mano. Ella lo miro y luego tomo su mano y lo tiro al agua lodosa junto a el. Ella casi de inmediato se arrepintió, ya que eso podría provocar otra vez a Jones. Este salió con un semblante enojado a la superficie y Ángela volvió a temer a lo que venia, pero de repente el comenzó a reírse. Suave al principio y luego con fuerza, ella no tardo en seguirle el paso. Y tan de repente como Jones la tiro al agua, la halo del brazo y la abrazo con fuerza, dejando de reír. Ángela estaba inmóvil en su abrazo, con el rostro fuertemente sonrojado contra el pecho de Jones, con una expresión de súbita sorpresa. Ella esperaba grito o fuertes reprimendas, pero no un abrazo.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo tan imprudente - dijo Jones con voz suave.

-Disculpame…..Realmente no quería romper el protocolo, es que pensé en aprovechar el tiempo, además estabas ya molesto por tu visita a Marconi, no quería molestarte mas - dijo Ángela con sinceridad.

-Al diablo el protocolo, Ángela eres mi compañera y mi amiga, no me enoje porque rompiste el protocolo, sino porque te fuiste sin avisar y sin respaldo a la casa de un mafioso en zona de mafiosos con un estado delicado, si te hubiera pasado algo no hubiese tenido forma de ayudarte – dijo Jones con tono serio.

-Sabes que puedo cuidarme sola, además solo fui a hablar con Eva – dijo Ángela algo indignada.

-Aun así, los amigos nos preocupamos, se que puedes cuidarte sola, pero no es bueno tentar al diablo, ya viste lo que Bulldog te hizo, si otro loco te toma por sorpresa y no esta alguien… Simplemente te pido que no nos preocupes así, todos en la estación te queremos, no olvides que somos un equipo, no me perdonare si dejo que mi compañera le pase algo – dijo Jones reforzando el abrazo.

Ángela entonces vio que tanto Jones se preocupaba por ella y se sintió sumamente mal por la posición en que lo puso. Ella nunca pensó que alguien fuera de sus padres la afectaría tanto su bienestar, pero ahora se daba cuenta que alguien mas velaba por ella. Agradeció que estaban mojados ya que unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos sobre la camisa de Jones, mientras correspondía el abrazo.

-Perdón, no volverá a pasar – dijo ella sonriendo.

-Pues salgamos de aquí antes de que el olor se nos quede pegado por una semana- dijo Jones con una sonrisa soltándola.

Salieron del agua lodosa y encontraron un collar de oro junto a un ablandador de carne con sangre. Ambos volvieron a la estación y le dieron el ablandador a Nathan para que lo analizara y a Grace el colla de oro. Volvieron a ducharse y aunque Jones tenia una tercera muda de ropa extra, Ángela no corrió con la misma suerte. Pero Grace les presto su ropa de entrenamiento, que consistía en un polo blanco con el logo de la policía y unos pantalones anchos sport negros largos. Graces los convoco junto con Nathan y les dijo lo que descubrió. Resulto ser que el collar tenia sangre de la victima y que parecía que se la arranco en un forcejeo al asesino. Nathan les dijo que con la sangre y las demás muertas el arma homicida resulto ser el ablandador. Así que fueron a hablar con Mikhail sobre lo que sabia. Este colérico explico que estaba indignado por el trato de su padre a el y la traición con el embarazo de Eva, a lo cual no negó sentirse feliz de la muerte de su padre.

Ambos volvieron a la estación, ya que Ramírez le tenia una noticia importante. Resulto ser que había recibido una llamada de una ancianita y esta les dijo que hubo una fuerte discusión en las cercanías del restaurante y pudo escuchar todo ya que estaba cerca de su casa. Jones lo regaño por no decirles eso antes y le enviaron la conversación gravada a Alex a ver que conseguía. Este logro apartar el sonido de fondo y consiguió una grabación de 2 persona hablando ruso y sonidos de una pelea, esa grabación fue justo antes de que Antón fuera asesinado, lo que significaba que su asesino hablaba ruso. Eso los dejo solo con 2 sospechosos, Dimitri y Mikhail. Luego comparando la información y perfiles reunido con los sospechosos, finalmente debelaron ese misterio y fueron a arrestar al asesino.

Mikhail no tuvo que mentir cuando lo fueron a arrestar, colérico grito que no podía permitir que un cerdo como su padre siguiera viviendo después de convertir a su novia en su perra. A lo que Jones le respondió que ahora debía concentrarse en no ser la perra de sus compañeros de prisión. En el juicio este solo alego que su padre ya no podría tocar a su chica, pero Eva llorando le grito que amaba a Antón, que era un hombre de verdad y no como el que era solo un niño. Mikhail encolerizo mas y casi la insulta pero la jueza lo interrumpió dictándole sentencia de 23 años. Cuando acabo el juicio Dimitri se les acerco agradeciendo por el gran favor que le hicieron, ya que ahora el era el dueño del restaurante. Jones enojado le dijo que se cuidara y lo estarían vigilando de cerca, luego se volví a Ángela diciendo que le vendría bien una cerveza. Pero su trabajo no termino hay.

Fueron llamados al restaurante de Dimitri por una acusación de intoxicación, pero a pesar de las muertas recogidas, todo estaba limpio. Lo único bueno que salió de hay es que les invitaron una buena comida. Luego fueron a donde Bart, este estaba golpeado y se quejaba que unos vándalos además de lastimarlos le tiraron su figura de acción a las alcantarillas y les ofreció buena información a cambio de recuperarla. Ambos policías de mala gana aceptaron y aunque esta vez no se mojaron el olor les quedo por bastante tiempo, lo bueno es que encontraron la muñeca. Después de repararla y enviársela a Alex, se la devolvieron a Bart, el cual les dijo que la situación entre los Visper y los Skull estaba al borde de una guerra, valió la pena el hedor. Por ultimo fueron con Eva que necesitaba ayuda con un brazalete de Antón que Mikhail había escondo y lo quería para que su hijo tuviera un recuerdo de su padre. Encontraron una caja fuerte y luego de unos minutos, la lograron abrir y darle el brazalete a Eva. Ella le regalo una insignia rusa a Ángela como agradecimiento.

Ya en la noche ambos fueron por una cerveza a un buen bar deportivo cerca de la estación. Ambos reían recordando las alcantarillas. Esa noche Ángela estaba pensando solo en como Jones se había preocupado por ella. Ella pensó que el enojo que tuvo seria de forma paterna o de hermandad. Pero ese gesto y esas palabras que le dijo en la alcantarilla, la hicieron sentir verdaderamente quería. Ella tenia amigos, pero ninguno había demostrado preocuparan a tal grado como lo hacían su grupo de la estación, sobre todo Jones. No importaba si estaban llenos de agua lodosa o la imprudencia fuese tan mala. Ella no solo le debía su acenso, también la vida. El estuvo hay mas que como compañero, como amigo.


	12. Capitulo 10: Poli bueno, Poli muerto

**Capitulo 9: Poli bueno, Poli muerto**

 **Ángela POV**

Paso un par de días desde el caso de los mafiosos rusos y todo estaba hiendo relativamente tranquilo. Y digo relativamente porque, a pesar de haber pasado nada realmente importante, los últimos días se habían tornado muy fastidiosos. La razón es muy simple, rumores. Y no cualquier tipo de rumores, unos muy, pero MUY desubicados. No era ajeno a mi de que habían varios policías que decían algunas obscenidades de mi. Pero siempre trataba de ignorarlas para no causar problemas. El caso es que ahora había llegado a mis oídos uno que otro comentario haciendo referencia a mi y a Jones. El primero fue de que Jones y yo estábamos saliendo o algo así, algunos se veían algo decepcionados por ese hecho. En realidad ese no importo mucho, ya que tanto Jones y yo habíamos dejado claro que no éramos pareja ni nada por el estilo. Pero luego comenzaron a decir que tenias una relación de "beneficios ilimitados".

Cada vez que nos saludábamos era incomodo ver todos los murmullos entre los policías. Todos parecían viejitas chismosas sin nada mejor que hacer. Luego llego otro aun mas extraño, que Jones y yo éramos amantes en secreto para que nos despidieran. Ese fue sin duda muy bochornoso, en especial por las regaderas. Cuando tenia que ir a ducharme algunas de las chicas me preguntaban si los hematomas eran gracias a Jones. En esos momentos no sabia si ahorcarlas o morir de vergüenza. Y aumentaron mas por un accidente que ocurrió. Yo iba caminando por el pasillo con las manos llenas de papeles y Jones iba a mi lado revisando unos informes con una manos y con una taza de café en la otra. Ramírez paso corriendo y choco conmigo por el hombro. Perdí el equilibrio y me iba a caer, de paso solté los papeles en el aire. Jones por reflejo soltó su café y su informe y me atrapo, pero todos el que nos vio pensó que este me iba a besar. Tratamos de separarnos pero yo resbalé con el café derramado e hice que Jones cayera conmigo. Ahora el estaba sobre mi y lo peor es que cuando mi espalda todo el café caliente, me arquee en reflejo. Rozándome con su pecho. Y si eso no fue poco, cuando trato de levantarse su mano toco el charco de café con una mano y la quito perdiendo el equilibrio. Este puso la otro en reflejo había el suelo, pero acabo sobre una de mis pechos. Todos vieron esa incomoda escena y el y yo no pudimos volvernos a ver a los ojos ese día.

Pero al final no nos importa mucho, solo tratábamos de no dar "razones" para que los fatídicos y molestos rumores no siguieran. Por suerte los chicos ponían en su lugar a los boca floja del vestidor de hombres. En especial a Ed Dunkin, ese sujeto era realmente pedante a veces. Pero de nuevo, lo ignore. Finalmente soy de las que cree que el karma actúa sobre las personas poniendo todo en su lugar. En algún punto esta nos haría justicia a Jones y a mi sobre las molestias a los que nos hemos visto expuesto los últimos días. Aunque no le deseo el mal a nadie, no puedo negar que a veces deseo ver cuando el karma actué sobre aquellos que me atacan o hacen el mal. Seria como ver mi trabajo hecho por el destino. Claro esta, deseaba que fueran cosas ligeras, nada grave. Tal vez el destino es cruel con quien obra el mal. Ya que nunca pensé ver realmente al karma en acción, no hasta esa mañana.

 **General POV**

Ángela se había levantado temprano como siempre, tomo su desayuno y se fue en su moto a la estación. Como siempre también se paro en su cafetería favorita y compro 2 batidos, además un paquete de galletas que a Jones le encantaba. Cuando llego a la estación, fue rápidamente a su oficina para no ver a nadie o no escuchar el cotilleo que había armado sobre ella. Dejo la batida de Jones en su escritorio y comenzó a tomarse la suya comiéndose algunas galletas. No paso mucho antes de que Jones apareciera por la puerta con una expresión de fastidio.

-Buenos días Ángela – Dijo Jones tratando, en vano, de sonar calmado.

-Buenos días Jones…. Veo que no estas de muy buen humos – Dijo ella riendo un poco.

-Lo siento, es sol que estoy harto de que todos esos buitres estén molestando – Dijo Jones fastidiado, refiriéndose a los demás policías.

-Vamos no les prestes atención, además en algún punto ello tendrán su justo castigo – Dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Me pregunto que tan justo será? Pero nada, imagino que esa batida en mi mesa es mía – Dijo el mas calmado.

-Si y también traje esto – Dijo Ángela alzando las galletas.

-¡Galletas con chispas de chocolate! Oh mujer, tu si que me conoces – Dijo al alegre tomando las galletas.

Ambos terminaron de comer y se dirigieron hacia la patrulla para poder hacer su recorrido rutinario. Pero apenas Ángela toco el picaporte, Ramírez los llamó diciendo que el jefe King quería verlos. Ellos se miraron un momento sabiendo lo que eso significaba, había ocurrido otro asesinato. Fueron rápido hacia la oficina del jefe y cuando llegaron vieron a este con un rostro un poco abatido. Ellos temieron lo peor, pero despejaron cualquier especulación fuera de lugar o por lo menos lo hizo Ángela. Cuando el jefe noto la presencia de ambos en la oficina tomo un largo respiro y le entrego la carpeta con el reporte a Jones. Este lo abrió pero no alcanzo a leer nada cuando King comenzó a hablar.

-Oficial Jones, Delegada Smith…..Les tengo una noticia terrible, el detective Ed Dunkin acaba de ser encontrado muerto en la estación del metro de la calle Queen – Dijo el jefe King con pesar. Jones y Ángela abrieron los ojos en grande.

-¡Muerto! ¿Qué….? ¿Cómo sucedió? – Dijo Jones con rostro descolocado.

-¡Cuento con ustedes para que lo averigüen! Si hay un asesino de policías en esta ciudad ¡Hay que atraparlo rápido! – Dijo King con autoridad.

-¡Si señor! – Dijo Ángela con determinación.

-Comiencen por ir a la escena del crimen ¡Vean que encuentran! – Dijo King un poco pensativo.

Ambos partieron rápidamente a la estación del metro. Cuando llegaron vieron que ya había algunos policía examinando la escena, lo cual fue bueno. Ya que significaba que la zona había sido previamente despejada y el tren en esa estación bloqueado. Ellos fueron rápidamente a la ubicación donde esteba el cuerpo de la victima. Al llegar se dividieron para abarcar mas campo de rastreo, no tardaron en encontrar el cuerpo. Estaba tirado entre los rieles de ambas vías, había muerto por un disparo. Ángela, encontró una bolsa de basura, supuso que, como siempre, ahí encontraría algo que le serviría de indicio. Cuando Jones se acerco a ella tenia una expresión decaída, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Así que Ángela hablo.

-Jones se que toda esta situación es dura pero debemos concentrarnos si queremos atrapar al asesino – Dijo Ángela poniendo su mano sobre el hombre de Jones.

-Ver el cuerpo de Ed tendido da mucho en que pensar, pero tienes razón Ángela ¡Debemos concentrarnos! – Dijo Jones mas serio.

-Mira, encontré esto – Dijo ella señalando la bolsa de basura.

-Necesitaremos los resultados de la autopsia lo antes posible y también hay que examinar cuidadosamente esa bolsa de basura… También seria bueno ir hablar con Harry Landry, no creo que lo conozcas, era el compañero de Ed – Dijo Jones mientras se colocaba los guantes.

Ángela lo imito y se pusieron a buscar entre la basura con mucho cuidado y atención. Finalmente hallaron una memoria de la policía. Ambos estaban consternados, Jones no dudo en expresar su sorpresa ante el descubrimiento y de paso su enojo por como la memoria se veía arruinada. Claro esta, la enviarían a Alex a ver si encontraban algo. Cuando llegaron a la estación, luego de dejar la memoria con Alex y de hablar de la urgencia con Nathan, fueron con Larry. Ambos comenzaron a hablar con el sobre lo ocurrido, a lo cual este respondió no saber con quien su compañero se había reunido. También pidió que lo mantuvieran informado, estos asintieron sin mas que preguntar se fueron de la oficina. Ángela había sentido curiosidad por preguntarle a Larry por el golpe que tenia n el ojo, pero dadas las circunstancias decidió reservarse la pregunta. Luego fueron a la oficina de Ed que estaba en el tercer piso. En el lugar registraron todo, pero no vieron nada fuera de lugar, excepto una pagina rasgada. Jones pudo identificarlo como un formulario de arresto y se sorprendió de que Ed lo hubiese roto. Ángela la tomo y se fue a su oficina para poder reacomodar los trozos. Una vez terminado Jones identifico rápido al sospechoso, se llamaba Zeus, un proxeneta local, que llamaba a sus chicas "Escorts". Se dirigieron a charlar con el, al llegar lo encontraron sentado en unos de los sillones con varias chicas a su alrededor. Cuando fueron a interrogarlo, este no tuvo reparo en admitir que sabia del formulario de arresto y que si estaba roto era por ser parte de un trato con Ed. Zeus no seria arrestado y a cambio Ed pasaría un buen rato con sus chicas gratis. Eso dejo una súbita cara de sorpresa en el rostro de los oficiales, pero Zeus alego que no conocían bien a Ed como creían.

Ellos volvieron a la estación, algo molestos y dudosos por las declaraciones de Zeus. Nathan los mando a llamar apenas se entero de que ellos ya habían llegado. Cuando Jones y Ángela se presentaron en la sala de autopsias, Nathan comenzó diciendo que detestaba ver a su colegas en la mesa, pidiendo que tanto Jones como Ángela se cuidaran. Entonces comenzó a explicar que según el ángulo del disparo, el pudo determinar que Ed estaba arrodillado cuando le dispararon y que su asesino media 6 pies y 3 pulgadas. Ambos oficiales palidecieron, Jones claro, dijo abiertamente lo que significaba, Ed había sido ejecutado. Además Nathan agrego que por el estado de los nudillo de Ed, pudo determinar que este se defendió, lo que significaba que su asesino debía tener un linda contusión en la cara. Ellos salieron rápidamente a la oficina de Alex. Este estaba bastante serio mientras hacia su explicación, ya que al parecer la memoria se vio muy afectada por su estancia en la basura. Pero aun así Alex logró conseguir la información de un registro policial a nombre de Ángel Martínez. Jones comenzó a recordar algo sobre ese nombre. Entonces hizo la mención de que ese hombre había sido fichado hace tiempo por organizar peleas de perros y de paso vivía bastante cerca. Así que fueron a su casa de inmediato. Ángel no mostro signos de interés o importancia cuando los policías le mencionaron la muerte de Ed o sobre sus registros penales. Jones hizo la mención de la posibilidad de que este lo matara para parar una investigación de peleas de perros ilegales. Pero Ángel muy campante les aclaro que Ed era uno de sus mejores cliente y nunca se perdía de una de sus peleas. Pero claro ambos hicieron comentarios algo sarcásticos sobre eso, era obvio que ese sujeto no le importaba ni su propia seguridad. Finalmente se retiraron del lugar y comenzaron a archivar la información que hasta ahora tenían. Claro registrando la información que tenían de ambos sospechosos hasta el momento. Tanto Larry como Ángel tenían una contusión en el ojo.

Una vez que terminaron con eso, al poco tiempo Ramírez fue a avisarles que había una prostituta que aseguraba tener información sobre el caso. Jones de inmediato supuso de era Ginger y que esta podía darles una descripción física del asesino, Ángela no pudo evitar reír ante la rápida conclusión de Jones. Ramírez les dice ella había afirmado ver al asesino arrojar el arma en el muelle a unos 15 km de la estación y También les aviso que Larry quería hablar con ellos mas tarde. Ambos se dirigieron para haya con el equipo de buceo. Ambos bajaron y buscaron con ahínco, pero la poca luz de sus linternas no era de mucha ayuda. Ambos se rindieron, y Jones comenzó a subir a la superficie. Ángela iba a imitarlo, hasta que un objeto proyecto la luz de la linterna sobre el ojo de Ángela. Ella sintió curiosidad y bajo mas a ver que era. Cuando llego casi grito de alegría, era una pistola. Ella pensaba subir, pero su tanque de oxigeno se atoro con un viejo poste que estaba hundido en el lugar. Ella trato de zafarse pero era difícil, entonces se quito el tanque y trato de ararlo hasta que este saliera. Forzó apoyando sus pies del poste, pero la cabeza el tanque se comenzó a flojar. Ángela sin ser consiente de esto siguió tirano. Mientras Jones llego a la superficie pero no vio que Ángela subiera, este decidió ir a buscarla y comenzó a descender. Ángela seguía tirando del tanque, hasta que la manija se soltó por completo y el oxigeno presurizado salió sin control. El tanque se convirtió en un torpedo y empujo rápidamente a Ángela contra uno de los postes del muelle. Cuando ella impacto, su cabeza se golpeo con fuerza contra la madera haciendo que ella perdiera el conocimiento. Jones bajaba, pero no veía a Ángela y comenzó a preocuparse. De repente por el lado le paso lo pe parecía un torpedo de burbujas rápidamente hacia la superficie. El se alarmo y busco con la linterna a Ángela. El la encontró y se aterro cuando vio que ella no tenia su tanque de oxigeno y parecía estar inconsciente. Nado rápidamente hasta ella y la tomo en sus brazos. El trato de ponerle su manguera de oxigeno, pero ella no reaccionaba. Así que subió a la superficie. Cuando la saco del agua la recostó y comenzó a hacerle RCP y a darle respiración de boca a boca.

-Vamos Ángela ¡Reacciona! – Decía Jones mientras hacia presión sobre su pecho. Pero ella no parecía reaccionar.

-¡Maldición Ángela! ¡Tu tienes que respirar! – Decía Jones con los ojos llenos de lagrimas a punto de caer. El volvió a darle respiración de boca a boca, entonces sintió como ella comenzaba a moverse.

El la hizo girarse y ella comenzó a toser agua con fuerza. Ella Comenzó a respirar entre cortadamente y poco a poco recuperar un ritmo normal. Jones la abrazo temblando un poco, puesto que temió lo peor, ella solo pudo sonrojarse ante el gesto, para finalmente corresponderlo.

-¡Rayos! ¡¿Es que sientes algún placer morboso al preocuparme o algo así?! – Dijo Jones encarándola, algunas lagrimas habían caído por sus mejillas, pero al estar mojado, Ángela no pudo distinguirlas.

-Lo lamento, es que mi tanque de oxigeno se rompió y me estampo contra algo, pero mira…. Valió la pena – Dijo ella sacando la pistola de su traje. Jones no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡Bingo! ¡Tienes una buena visión bajo el agua Ángela! - Dijo Jones dejando ir.

-Gracias – Dijo Ángela con el sonrojo un poco mas calmo.

-Solo esperemos que las pruebas demuestren que es nuestra arma homicida ¡Si no, nos habremos mojado por nada – Dijo Jones riendo un poco.

Entonces volvieron a la estación, Jones insisto a Ángela tomar un descanso con Grace para ver que no estuviera lastimada. Ella fue sin mas remedio, mientras Jones fue hablar con Ginger y Larry. Grace pudo decir que ella estaba bien puesto no vio nada alarmante, solo un chichón que bajaría con el tiempo. Ángela se unió a Jones en la oficina y este le explico lo sucedido. Larry estaba actuando muy a la defensiva por Ed cuando el menciono a Zeus y Ángel. Además Ginger pudo confirmarles que el asesino tenia ojos azules y era un hombre. Jones le dio la sugerencia a Ángela de que fuera descifrando el numero de serie de la pistola mientras el iba a peinar la escena del crimen otra vez. Así que cada uno se puso en su labor. Cuando Ángela termino de descifrar el numero de serie, se lo envió a Alex para que este investigara su dueño. Cuando iba a salir, Jones entro dándole a Alex un boleto de apuestas en peleas de perros. Así que, en lo que esperaban los resultados, volvieron a la oficina de Ed. Comenzaron a rebuscar hasta encontrar la gaveta de un archivero algo desubicada y una tarjeta con un numero y un beso con lápiz labial. Jones fue a averiguar sobre el dueño del número del teléfono, mientras Ángela fue a registrar la gaveta de del archivero. Buscando y buscando ella encontró una cajetilla de cigarros, lo cual extraño a Jones ya que Ed solía gritar a los fumadores por contaminar su "jodido aire". Ángela saco los cigarrillos y vio una nota pegada con una dirección escrita, decía "Almacén 10, 16:00". Jones dedujo que parecía el lugar donde se organizaba las peleas de perros y era la forma de Ángel de comunicarlo. Pero trataron de no suponer nada hasta confirmar con Alex la información. Cuando llegaron Alex les dijo que las huellas digitales en el boleto concordaban con las de Ed y ese boleto de apuestas lo emitió el corredero de apuestas Freddie Whitmore. Además Alex agrego que la pistola que encontraron era de Ed y por tanto no podrían identificar al asesino con ella. Jones molesto fue a interrogar a Freddie junto con Ángela. Este acepto conocer a Ed y además de ser su corredor de apuestas, también lo ayudaba a no perder mucho dinero. Los oficiales se fueron de ahí a interrogar a Ángel. Jones trato de presionarlo para que hablara, pero Ángel solo alego que no le agradaba Ed, pero no lo mataría por eso. Finalmente fueron con Zeus y este admitió que el numero que habían a hallado en el escritorio de Ed era de una de sus chicas. Pero dijo que se alegraba que Ed fuera, puesto que el protegía a sus chicas de ser arrestadas. Ambos llegaron frustrados a su oficina, mientras registraban la información discutían de la actitud altanera de Ed al hablar del deber. Jones encaro a Larry diciendo que este no podía ignorar todas esas cosas sucias de la vida de Ed y que debió haberlo detenido. Larry acepto saber todo aquello y dijo que había intentado detener a Ed pero este no lo escuchaba.

Ambos habían llegado a un punto muerto, no tenían ya otra salida. Y si eso fuera poco el jefe King los mando a llamar para saber sobre el informe del caso. Ellos les dijeron la verdad acerca de lo que habían averiguado de Ed y de paso la poca cooperación de Larry al hablar de su compañero. El jefe King lo regaño por hacer una acusación tan grave, pero los mando de nuevo al muelle a ver si encontraban algo cerca de donde encontraron la pistola. Mientras se dirigían al muelle, Jones se le veía muy tenso y no era para menos. Cuando llegaron, Jones trato de persuadir a Ángela de dejar que el bajara solo, pero no logro nada. Aun así el le hizo prometer no alejarse de su rango de visión mientras estaban sumergidos, ella acepto ya que estaba algo nerviosa, pero no lo admitiría en voz alta. Duraron un tiempo buscando, pero su búsqueda dio frutos, hallaron una cámara hecha pedazos. Volvieron a la superficie y se fueron rápidamente a la estación. Ángela tuvo inconvenientes armando la cámara, era un verdadero rompecabezas. Pero finalmente la puso como antes, Al menos lo mas cercano a como estaba antes. Jones la felicito por como ella restauro la cámara y deseo que Alex pudiera sacar la información que les faltaba para atrapar al asesino. Mientras Jones fue a darle la cámara a Alex, Ángela se puso a revisar la información que habían recaudado del asesino. Luego de examinarla comenzó a compararlo con los perfiles de los sospechosos que tenían hasta ahora. Viendo todos los detalle y descartando aspectos ella vio que solo tenia lo dejaba con 2 sospechosos. Cuando vio el nombre de uno de ellos se le revolvió el estomago. Ella esperaba estar equivocada en cuanto a sus sospechas.

Finalmente Alex la mando a llamar y se reunió con el y con Jones en su oficina. Alex le dijo que la grabación era recuperable y aunque el ángulo no era maravilloso, pudo determinar que el asesino era rubio. Ángela se sentía mareada y cayo en la silla de repente. Jones se acerco preguntando si estaba bien, ella por su parte sintió como todo se revolvía dentro de ella. Tanto ella como Jones se fueron a su oficina y ella le mostro los perfiles que descarto y como uno acertaba con todo los aspectos, incluyendo el ultimo. Ángela pudo distinguir como los músculos de Jones se tensaron visiblemente. Tanto el como ella se sentían enfermos de la identidad del asesino, se hacían la misma pregunta. De todos los sospechosos ¿Por qué justamente el?. Pero sin mas fueron a avisarle al jefe King que ya habían descubierto la identidad del asesino, este se mostro feliz ante la noticia, pero Jones le aseguro que a el no le gustaría la respuesta. Un poco mas serio el jefe King les recordó que sin importar quien fuera, debía enfrentar a la justicia por su crimen. Ellos fueron al tercer piso y llegaron donde iban, la oficina de Ed y Larry. Larry tenia una expresión triste y sumisa en sus ojos, sabiendo lo que venia. Pero antes de que Jones o Ángela dijeran algo este se levanto y aseguro saber que ellos hallaron la verdad en cualquier momento. Expreso que nunca quiso que todo ese lio sucediera, para el Ed era una inspiración. Pero no soportaba ver a su compañero tirar su carrera por el caño. Trato de enfrentarlo y Ed se mostro arrepentido, alegando que cambiaria, pero solo era una sucia mentira. Pero este decidió ir un poco mas lejos y cito a Ed a la estación de Queens y le dijo que tenia un USB con pruebas de su estafa, amenazándolo de reportarlo. Ed riendo le dijo que tenia contactos y que nadie lo escucharía. Ed le dio un puñetazo y empezaron a pelear. Larry no supo como todo llego a un punto tan extremo, solo recuerda que en un momento Ed le apuntaba con su arma y en otro el era quien la empuñaba, con Ed muerto en el suelo. No había lagrimas en los ojos de Larry pero reflejaban un profundo dolor y arrepentimiento.

Jones pidió a Ángela hacer el arresto, ya que el no se sentía con el corazón de leerle sus derechos. Ángela lo vio tan derrotado, que apenas y pudo sacar sus esposas. Apenas ella lo esposo el comenzó a temblar y se quebró, comenzó a llorar lagrimas vivas. Ángela no pudo mantener la mascara de imparcialidad por mas tiempo y lo abrazo fuertemente. Larry cayo arrodillado y Ángela solo podía abrazarlo, tratando de reconfortarlo. Jones y Ángela agradecieron que no hubiese nadie cerca que entrara a ver todo aquello. Ella no había tenido mucha oportunidad de compartir con el, pero sabia que Larry era un hombre honrado, respetaba le ley y era un policía decente. Cuando todo se calmo Larry se levanto sin ayuda y camino hasta las celdas sin oponer resistencia. En el juicio la jueza cito una dura realidad "Ver a un oficial de la fuerza frente a mi mesa me recuerda que nadie esta a salvo de caer en el lado equivocado de la ley". Ed se declaro culpable por lo ocurrido y acepto cualquier sentencia que le dictaran. Por las circunstancias, le dieron 4 años con la posibilidad de libertad condicional en 2. Resulto ser un triste día para la policía de Grimsborough, ahora habían 2 familias privadas de sus esposos y padres, un policía malo muerto y un policía bueno encerrado. Ángela no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima, Jones cuando vio a Ángela se sintió un tanto afligido, aquello había sido mucho para ella. El la reconforto diciendo en un tono mezclado entre serio y gracioso que si en algún momento ella lo veía pasándose al lado oscuro lo regresara al camino correcto con una bofetada. Ella rio un poco pero su animo aun seguía en los suelos, el la abrazo por largo tiempo, haciéndole saber en silencio que el estaba con ella.

Cuando volvieron a la estación el jefe King felicito a Ángela por mantener la cabeza fría, aun cuando un colega había sido asesinado. Ella apenas asintió sin animo, entonces el jefe King les informo que aun tenían trabajo que hacer. Zeus estaba en la estación haciendo escandalo y debían averiguar por que. También Ramírez había atrapado a Ángel en la vías del metro y debían arreglar aquel lio y Finalmente Ginger estaba solicitando la ayuda de Jones y Ángela. Ambos suspiraron, solo podían pensar que todo eso les servirías para despejar la mente a ambos. Primero fueron con Zeus a ver que quería, este les dijo que la ultima vez que estuvo en custodia no le devolvieron su corbata, diciendo que el no bromeaba con su estilo. Ambos entonces fueron a revisar los objetos perdidos de Ramírez. Se impactaron al ver que la corbata estaba hecha pedazos. Cuando Jones llamo a Ramírez, bastante furiosos, este alegro que pudo ser su sobrino que tuvo que cuidar por un hora, el niño era bastante travieso. Por suerte Ángela pudo dejarla como nueva con su habilidad para la costura. Finalmente le devolvieron la corbata a Zeus y Jones bastante exasperado lo mando a irse del lugar, aun así Zeus le obsequio unas gafas con luces, las cuales le quedaban bastante cómicas Jones. Luego se reunieron con Ginger, la cual expreso con tristeza que la habían asaltado en los muelles, tomando su bolso. Ella no pudo identificar quien era pero si se fijo que era un Visper por su tatuaje. Ambos fueron al muelle a la búsqueda del bolso de Ginger, el cual encontraron flotando carca de la orilla. Jones sugirió revisar el bolso para asegurar que era de Ginger, pero Ángela entrecerró los ojos notando las intenciones de Jones por ver el contenido. Ellos encontraron una tarjeta del Blue Flamingo y se preocuparon de que ella pudiera tener tratos con Marconni. Cuando le devolvieron su bolso ella los reprocho por revisarlo, pero alego que podía cuidarse sola de hombres como Marconni y les obsequió un par de cupones de cena gratis en una cafetería no muy lejos de allí.

Finalmente fueron a ver a Ángel quien estaba en la sala de interrogatorios. Este algo exasperado les dijo que perdió algunos de cachorros en las vías del tren y trataba de buscarlos. Los policías se mostraron bastante escépticos pero aceptaron ir porque los cachorros era adorables. Además también por el hecho de que si era verdad lo que Ángel decía, seria muy peligroso que unos cachorros estuvieran sueltos por la estación. Ángel les había explicado a ambos que eran un labrador marrón, un husky blanco y un pastor alemán negro. Jones y Ángela llegaron a la estación y emprendieron la búsqueda de los pequeño perros. Primero hallaron al labrador, comprobando que Ángel decía la verdad. El pequeño no intento correr de ellos, estaba agachado bajo los asientos y estaba tan asustado que temblaba. A ambos policía les partió el alma ver el estado del animal, lo tomaron con sumo cuidado y Ángela lo acuno en sus brazos hasta que este dejo de temblar. Luego encontraron al pastor alemán, este estaba vomitando cerca de los baños, supusieron que habría comido algo que le cayo mal. Este algo temeroso y con una mirada triste respondió al llamado de Jones y con cautela este se acerco a los oficiales. Jones imito a Ángela acunando al cachorro en sus brazos. Finalmente encontraron al husky al lado de una de las bigas entre las vías del tren, se estaba arrinconado contra el poste con terror, gracias a un trio de ratas que se acercaban viciosas hacia el. Ángela le dio el labrador a Jones y salto al socorro del husky. Ella sin miedo a ser mordida por las ratas, pateo a una bastante lejos, las demás salieron despavoridas. Luego ella se agacho tratando de que mostrarse confiable ante el cachorro. Este temblaba y lloraba de miedo, pero para de llorar y poco a poco se acerco a Ángela. Ella lo tomo en sus brazos y paso su mano sobre el hasta que este se calmo. Jones no puedo evitar ver la escena y sentir ternura, ella parecía tener un don con los animales, además de mostrar ser muy protectora y cariñosa, sin duda seria una gran madre algún día.

En el camino Ángela pudo comprobar lo maltratados que estaban, además podía decir que ellos no se estaban alimentando adecuadamente. Ella sentía pena por los cachorritos y mucha rabia contra Ángel. Cuando llegaron a la estación fueron con Alex para comprobar si el números en los tatuajes de sus orejas correspondían a ser el registro por parte de Ángel. Graces llego al poco tiempo cuando escucho que tenían a los cachorros. Finalmente Álex comprobó que si eran de Ángel Martínez, para el desagrado de los oficiales. Graces bastante enojada reafirmo que esos cachorro estaban muy maltratados y Jones lamento que usaran a animales tan dulces para esas peleas atroces. Entonces Graces expreso el deseo de quedarse con el labrador, dándole el nombre de Newton. Jones apoyo su decisión alegre, pero también lamento tanto el destino de los otros dos cachorros, ya que aun si se los quitaban a Ángel, ellos irían a para a la perrera. Graces dijo que no podía tener mas de un perro, eran las reglas de su apartamento. Ángela veía a los cachorros con el corazón partido, no quería que ellos pararan sin un hogar. Así que de la nada ella reclamo a los otros dos, al husky le dio el nombre de Balto y al pastor Alemán el nombre de Bruno. Jones apoyo también la decisión de Ángela, mas viendo como los cachorros le daban varias lamidas de aprobación. Luego Jones y Ángela se dirigieron a hablar con Ángel. Este protesto bastante cuando le dijeron que no le darían a los cachorros y que además debía pagar una fuerte multa por maltrato animal. Pero Jones le dejo muy en claro que si no pagaba y se iba tendría que pasar un tiempo tras las rejas. Este maldiciendo pago y se fue con un pésimo humor.

Finalmente Jones acompaño a Ángela a la tienda de mascotas para poder comprar un par de collares, correas, comida para perros, un par de camas para perros y una jaula mediana donde cupieran los dos. Ángela agradeció que Jones se ofreciera a llevar a los cachorros en su auto, ya que ella no tenia un asiento extra para motocicletas. Cuando llegaron a su hogar, ella se ofreció a hacerla la cena. Jones gustoso acepto y ambos cenaban mientras veían una película en la sala. Los cachorros se veían mas alegres y juguetones. Ellos se acercaron a los oficiales para que estos los cargaran, ella iba a protestar, pero ya Jones los estaba subiendo sobre el. Ángela no pudo evitar ver a Jones jugar con los cachorros, tenia buena mano con los animales. Podía sentir como burbujeaba una agradable sensación al ver este lado paterno de Jones, finalmente ella tomo uno y lo acaricio con ternura. Ellos se perdieron en la película y la visión del otro que perdieron la noción del tiempo. No supieron en que momento ellos se comenzaron a quedar dormidos, pero simplemente se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo. Inconscientes como estaban, se acomodaron al grado de estar en los brazos del otro. Protegiéndose aun en sueños.


	13. Capitulo 11: Día de perros

**Capitulo 10: Día de perros**

 **Jones POV**

Podía sentir como mi mente se despegaba de mis sueños, pues comencé a sentir poco a poco consiente. Mi cuerpo se sentía relajado, tanto que no podía abrir los ojos. Sentía la temperatura bastante fría mi alrededor, pero el costado de mi cuerpo se sentía cálido, de manera agradable. Sabia que no estaba en mi cama, por la posición de mi cuerpo, tenia un pie muy alto y el otro doblado, como si saliera del colchón. Por la posición y el espacio reducido, supuse que era mi sofá. Lo curioso es que no lo recuerdo siendo tan mullido y cómodo. De repente me di cuenta de algo, yo no recuerdo haber vuelto a casa anoche. Entonces ¿Dónde estaba? Pero antes de que comenzara a hacer memoria, sentí unos pasitos muy pequeños sobre mi pecho. De repente sentí algo mojado sobre mi mejilla pasar repetidas veces, parecía ser una legua. Abrí los ojos, y me encontré con un cachorro de pastor alemán negro que tenia una expresión alegre en su rostro. No pude evitar sonreír mientras pasaba la mano sobre mi mejilla, limpiando su baba.

-Bueno días Bruno – Dijo Jones pasando su mano sobre la cabeza del cachorro. Este movía la cola alegre y bajo de su pecho y se fue corriendo.

Reí un poco, puesto que el cachorro de Ángela era muy simpático… Un momento…. ¿Qué hacia Bruno ahí? Rápidamente mire al techo a mi izquierda, viendo que era la casa de Ángela. Comencé a sentir un movimiento ligero contra mi costado derecho. Cuando me voltee a ver, me sonroje bastante. Ángela estaba abrazada de mi, y sosteniéndola de su cabeza y en su brazo estaba balto quien estaba tratando de zafarse de su abrazo. Cuando se soltó este comenzó a lamer la frente de Ángela, ella abrió los ojos lentamente. El pequeño Balto bajo junto a Bruno, ella por su parte cuando subió la mirada, algo extrañada alcanzo la mía. Puedo decir que esto se había convertido en un momento bastante incomodo. Ella y yo no pusimos derechos de una vez, tomando la distancia prudente. Ambos estábamos sin palabras, estas extrañas y sumamente incomodas casualidades se estaban haciendo muy frecuentes para el gusto de ambos. Pero debo admitir, que las veces que esto pasa, siempre despierto muy relajado. Además ver la expresión un tanto adorable de su rostro en la mañana es algo que pocos han visto, en parte me alegro de esto. Sin duda esa chica era algo especial, no puedo describir que, pero además de sus muchas cualidades, ella tiene algo que no puedo describir, pero sin duda percibir. No recuerdo la ultima vez que me quede admirando tanto a una chica. Porque si alguna chica linda me pasaba por el lado podía boteal a mirarla unos segundo, pero nada mas. En cambio con Ángela era distinto, podía mirarla por horas y para mi parecían segundos. Pero ese pensamiento callo de las nubes cuando recordé un caso parecido, mi ex esposa, pero saque ese pensamiento de lado, puesto que esto no era comparable.

Además, a mi no me gusta Ángela ni nada, al menos intento que no.

 **General POV**

Jones y Ángela trataban de no mirar al otro, pero Jones sabia que uno tenia que romper el hielo, asique que decidió hacerlo el.

-Buenos días – Dijo el mirándola, tratando de no sonar incomodo. Ella lo miro, y sonrió ligeramente.

-Buenos días también – Dijo ella relajándose.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?...Oh….Am….. ¿O Cómo Dormiste?...¡Rayos! Esto es incomodo – Dijo Jones sin saber que decir. Ella no pudo evitar reír al ver como Jones se convertía en un manojo de nervios.

-jejejeje, Eres muy gracioso y tienes razón, esto es incomodo, no entiendo como es que siempre acabos de esta forma – Dijo Ella tratando de sonar divertida.

-jejeje Si… Oye, parece que ellos realmente desean salir – Dijo Jones oyendo como los cachorros rasgaban la puerta.

-Cierto, supongo que quieren ir al baños – Dijo ella levantándose, fue a la puerta de atrás y los llamo, ellos fueron rápido y ella los dejo salir al patio. Ella vio como ellos correteaban alegres, Jones fue hasta donde estaba ella y vio el cuadro tan adorable. De repente sus estómagos rugieron en sincronía.

-Oye ¿te gustaría quedarte a desayunar? – Dijo ella dándole una sonrisa.

-Claro, no puedo negarme a tu comida – Dijo el con un brillos alegre en sus ojos.

Ella se puso en acción para hacer el desayuno, el la ayudo. Mientras preparaban el desayuno, los cachorros volvieron corriendo de aquí para haya. Jones se ofreció a servirles la comida, ella un poco ocupada, acepto gustosa. El entonces colocó los platos juntos y les sirvió la comida para perros medida por una tasa que traía la bolsa. Ellos atacaron rápido su desayuno esta dejar ambos platos limpios, Jones sintió una opresión el pecho, pues viendo su actitud, pudo apreciar que ellos no tenían habito de comer seguido. Cuando terminaron este tomo un plato mas grande y les puso agua. Ellos movían la cola alegres mientras bebían. Luego se detuvieron en el acto, ellos comenzaron a olfatear el aire y movieron la cola intensamente, Ángela entonces habló.

-El desayuno esta servido – Dijo ella sentándose a la mesa.

-De acuerdo, gracias – Dijo el imitándola.

Ángela había preparado un desayuno abundante, había huevos, salchichas, jamón, queso, pan tostado, café recién hecho y jugo de naranja. A Jones casi le sala la baba por la boca al ver este espectáculo culinario. Comenzaron a comer tranquilos, pero los cachorros se pusieron junto a ellos con carita de súplica. Ellos al final les tiraron algunos pedacitos de jamón y salchichas. Cuando ambos terminaron, Jones sabia que debía irse, pues no quería avisar de la hospitalidad de Ángela, además debía tomarse un baño. Aun así quería quedarse con ella y los cachorros, a los cuales parecía haberles tomado mucho cariño en las ultimas horas. El ignoraba que ella se sentía de la misma manera, además ella quería llevarlos al veterinario pero no tenia como por el detalle de su moto.

-Oye Jones…am….. ¿Tu tenias planes para hoy? – Dijo ella con poco de pena.

-Pues no realmente, pensaba lavar mi ropa en la lavandería, pero mi lavandería favorita no esta abierta hoy….. ¿Por que? – Dijo el curioso.

-Pues es que yo quería llevar a los cachorros al veterinario para estar segura de que sus vacunas están al día, además para que los revise en general…. Además si quieres puedes lavar tu ropa aquí, tengo una lavadora con secadora que conseguí hace unos días y …..am… si tu quería…..- Dijo ella no sabiendo como decir lo que quería. Pero el sonrió al verla algo apenada.

-Me encantaría acompañarte al veterinario y te agradezco lo de la lavadora, realmente casi no me quedaba ropa limpia – Dijo Jones con una cálida sonrisa.

-Gracias Jones, en serio, tratare de conseguir el asiento extra para mi moto lo mas pronto posible, sabes si quieres puedes irte a bañar a tu apartamento sin prisa, yo voy a bañar a estos pequeños y después a bañarme yo – Dijo ella con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-jejeje esta bien, pero si quieres te ayudo a bañarlos antes de irme, así pueden irse secando y todo – Dijo el remangándose su camisa.

-Oh no, en serio, ya me estas ayudando demasiado, no me gustaría abusar.

-Pero abusar de que, si yo lo hago con mucho placer, además yo soy que esta abusando, puesto que dormí aquí y además me hiciste el desayuno, venga vamos a bañar a estos traviesos – Dijo Jones tomando a ambos cachorros en sus brazos.

Jones salió al patio de Ángela y dejo a los cachorros corretear un poco. Unos minutos después Ángela aparecía con varias cosas, tenia una ponchera de plástico, dentro un toalla un poco vieja y un jabón liquido de baño. Este miro el jabón un poco extrañado, pero recordó que ellos no habían comprado un shampoo para perros. Ella dejo la ponchera y la puso cerca de una llave que tenia una manguera conectada. Ella puso la ponchera con tras cuartos de agua y llamo a los cachorros. Jones y ella comenzaron a quitarles los collares y los dejaron a un lado. Después tomaron a los cachorros y los pusieron en el agua, ellos temieron al principio que los cachorros se revolotearan y los mojaran. Pero muy por el contrario, ellos disfrutaron del agua y se movían alegres en ella. Así que se pusieron a bañar a los cachorros, uno cada uno. Mientras Jones bañaba a Balto, noto algo muy peculiar, de nada comenzó a reír bastante. Ángela lo miro extrañado un momento y decidió preguntarle.

-¿Qué te da tanta gracia? – Dijo ella curiosa.

-Es solo que Balto es en realidad "ella" – Dijo Jones sosteniendo Balto lo suficientemente alto para que ella pudiera ver el área inferior de su mascota. Ella abrió los ojos en grande, puesto que, efectivamente era una chica. Ella entonces levanto a Bruno y lo reviso, pero este si era un "el".

\- Vaya dueña que resulte ser, ni siquiera había notado ese pequeño detalle – Dijo ella con una sonrisa a medio lado.

\- Imagino que Balto ya no es una opción de nombre ¿No? – Dijo el volviendo a su tarea.

-Supongo ¿Se te ocurren nombres? – Dijo ella volviendo a su tarea también.

\- ¿Qué te parece Luna? Lo digo por su pelaje – Dijo el sonriendo.

-Me gusta…. Luna es un lindo nombre – Dijo ella alegre.

Cuando ambos terminaron secaron a los cachorros y volvieron a colocar sus collares en su lugar. Entonces Jones se despidió, alegando que volvería pronto. Ángela por su parte se fue a bañar, un largo baño despejante. Ella sentía sus mejillas colorarse cada que pensaba en Jones. Ella no entendía como era que el y ella siempre acaban en situaciones bochornosas e incomodas, el destino era algo cruel con ellos. Pero trato de no perder mucho tiempo, así que termino rápido y salió a cambiarse. Ella se vistió con una blusa lila suave de hombros caídos, tenia unos shorts jeans a medio muslo y unas zapatillas negra. Ella se amarró su cabello en una cola baja y decidió no llevar su típico cintillo. Ella busco su ropa sucia, pues pensó que seria buena idea lavar su ropa también. Justo cuando termino bajo a su sala y encontró a los cachorros jugando entre ellos. Ángela comenzó a pensar y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que eran bastantes pequeños no habían hecho algún desastre típico para un cachorro, hacer sus necesidades donde sea o morder sus zapatos o aruñar las puertas. Ella quiso intentar algo, los llamo y ellos se acercaron. Ella les ordeno sentarse y aunque ellos la miraron curiosos, obedecieron. Después les dijo que se acostaran, también obedecieron. Ella se quedo sorprendida de que ellos, siendo tan jóvenes estuvieran entrenados. Ella después temió una suposición, ella tomo el periódico y lo enrolló, después se los mostro a los cachorro e inmediatamente ellos retrocedieron temblando visiblemente, llorando. Luego se quito el zapato y se los mostro, volvieron a asustarse. Ella tomo una correa de cuero en su habitación, volvió y se las mostro, se asustaron aun mas y finalmente ella tomo su escoba y se las mostro, ellos se asustaron aun mas. Ella se le partió el alma de ver que tan profundo era el maltrato. Ella los llamo y ello se acercaron despacio, entonces los tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a abrazarlos. Ellos volvieron a animarse y plantar grande lamidas en ella. Al poco tiempo tocaron el timbre de su puerta, ella fue a abrir la puerta y se sorprendió de lo que vio. Jones iba vestido con una camiseta manga corta negra de deporte bastante ajustada, dejaba ver sus músculos. También, tenia unos pantalones jeans y unas tenis negros. Eran muy raras la veces que ella veía a Jones con ropa informal y no pudo evitar pensar que el se veía sumamente atractivo con aquel conjunto, tanto que ella tuvo un fuerte y evidente sonrojo.

Ellos partieron a la veterinaria, decidieron llevar a los cachorros suelto, puesto que ellos no eran revoltosos. Ellos se quedaron pegados a la ventana, parecía que nunca habían salido de paseo. En la veterinaria, ellos esperaron su turno, no habían casi pacientes así que su turno llego casi de inmediato. La veterinaria duro un rato revisándolos, ella tomo varias muestras de sangre e hizo algunas anotaciones. Finalmente después de una hora ella hablo con ellos.

-Buenas tardes a los dos, yo soy Jesica del Monte….. Me imagino que son los dueños de estos pequeños – Dijo ella amablemente. Ambos se sonrojaron.

-En realidad yo soy la dueña de los cachorros, Jones me esta acompañando – Dijo Ángela algo nerviosa.

-¡Oh! Ya veo, es muy lindo de su parte acompañar a su novia – Dijo la Jesica, con simpatía. El sonrojo de ambos solo hizo aumentar.

-jejeje, No, ella y yo solo somos amigos, me llamo David Jones, ella es Ángela Smith – Dijo Jones tratando de sonar tranquilo.

-Lamento la confusión señores, bueno regresando a los cachorros, revise el informe que registro, al parecer usted los adquirió hace poco – Dijo ella un poco mas seria.

-Si, ellos pertenecían a Ángel Martínez, el organiza peleas de perros – Dijo Ángela sintiendo un sabor amargo en su garganta.

-Puedo verlo, los pequeños están bastante maltratados y se nota que ellos no se estaban alimentando bien, lo cual es muy peligroso en cachorros tan jóvenes, apenas tienen 3 meses – Dijo ella con un semblante serio. A los policías se les oscureció la mirada. Jesica volvió a hablar.

-Lo bueno es que tiene sus vacunas al día y por lo que veo ellos, no tienen pulgas o alguna otra afección en la piel, pero su desnutrición la reflejan mucho en su pelo, además revise en el sistema y ellos tienen pedigrí, debo decir que todo lo demás esta en orden, solo le voy a prescribir algunas vitaminas para que se las ponga en la comida, también le recomiendo que le compre algunos huesos masticables, puesto que ellos ya están en edad de comenzar a morder todo para ir afilando sus dientes – Dijo ella mientras escribía la prescripción. Se la entrego a Ángela y ellos se fueron a la caja para poder comprar las vitaminas y pagar la consulta.

Ellos salieron a una tienda de mascotas a conseguir lo que faltaba, como los huesos masticables, el shampoo para perros, peines para su pelaje, algunas bolsitas para sacarlos a pasear y uno que otro juguete. Finalmente Ángela encargo dos medallas para sus cachorros, ellos le dijeron que el lunes estaría lista. Entonces ellos salieron de la tienda y pensaban ir casa, pero en el camino les volvió a rugir el estomago, así que acordaron ir a comprar comida china, habían pensado en detenerse, pero tenían a los cachorros con ellos y podrían detenerse. Cuando llegaron Jones llego al lugar el se desmonto y pidió a Ángela para que ella se quedara en el auto con los pequeños. Después de unos 15 minutos Jones volvió con varias fundas, ella se sorprendió, era tanta mucha la que compro. El dejo la comida el baúl del vehículo y se dirigieron en sentido contrario a la casa de Ángela. Ella se quedo confundida con la ruta que estaba tomando Jones.

-Jones….Este no es el camino a mi casa ¿a dónde vamos? – Dijo Ángela curiosa.

-Bueno mientras compraba la comida pensé en algo, o siempre voy a tu casa y siempre eres muy hospitalaria, pienso que ahora es mi turno – Dijo el sonriendo.

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta – Dijo ella sonriendo.

-jejejeje, lo que quiero decir es que vamos a mi apartamento, para que conozcas mi hogar y todo eso – Dijo el riendo simpático.

Ángela quedo sorprendida, ahora que lo pensaba, ella nunca pregunto por el hogar de Jones. Esto la ponía nerviosa, pues era la primera vez que ella iba a aquel lugar. Ella se preguntaba tantas cosas ¿Cómo era el lugar? ¿La zona seria agradable? ¿Cómo estaría decorado? Eran muchas cosas que pensaba. Solo quería dejar una buena impresión hiendo a su casa. Imagino que este vivía solo, puesto que una vez el menciono que sus padres vivían en el estado vecino y el nunca había mencionado tener pareja ni nada actualmente. Pero cualquier sorpresa supuso que lo descubriría al llegar. Ellos llegaron un apartamento bastante lindo, era de ladrillos, tenia 6 pisos, tenia las orillas pintadas en color blanco hueso. Cuando ella entro pudo ver que la estancia del lugar tenia algunos sillones sencillos, además podía ver al portero bastante tranquilo leyendo un libro, este saludo muy cordialmente a los policías. Mientras esperaban el elevador, Jones le explico a ella las distintas puertas que no eran viviendas. Al parecer casi siempre se solían mudar personas retiradas a ese lugar, así que tenían una sala de entretenimiento, con un gran librero lleno de libros. También tenía un viejo piano, un señor era solía tocarlo y además el era quien lo afinaba. Ellos subieron al cuarto piso y pasaron unas 3 puertas antes de llegar a la de Jones. Los cachorros se movían inquietos en las piernas de Ángela, no dejaban de olfatear el lugar, pero ella les tenia su correa puesta en caso de que quisieran ir a aventurarse. Una vez que Jones abrí la puerta y ella entro con cautela, vio el lugar con cuidad. La sala de Jones era bastante sencilla, tenia un sillón de cuero en el centro, un sillón reclinable que hacia juego, una mesita central de madera marrón claro u otra donde estaba una televisión grande. Había una Las paredes estaban pintadas en un cremas suave y el suelo tenia alfombrado de un color gris. Su área de comedor tena el suelo con diseño de marea, un juego de mesa de 6 simple de madera. Jones dejo las bolsa en la mesa y fue a la cocina por platos, cubiertos y vasos. Ella vio la cocina, tenia unas repisas de madera oscura. Tenia una estufa pequeña, un microondas, una licuadora, una cafetera y un simpático portador de huevos en forma de gallina. También tenia una nevera gris metálica mediana, junto al fregadero un escurridor de platos con algunos vasos y un volt de plástico. El volvió con las cosas y de la bolsa saco un refresco, ella aun estaba para, manteniendo la correa de los pequeños corta para que no se despegaran de ella. Jones la vio algo rígida y pensó que esta tal vez no se sentía cómoda en su hogar.

-Sabes Ángela…. Si te sientes incomoda, pues podemos ir a tu casa si quieres – Dijo el tratando de llamar su atención.

-No tranquilo, tu apartamento es muy bonito, es solo que me distraje observándolo – Dijo ella mas tranquila.

-Si quieres te puedo da un tour por el resto si quieres, después de comer – Dijo el simpático.

-Gracias….. Pues déjame yo ubicar a esto pequeños y …..- Decía ella, pero Jones se acerco a ellos y les soltó la correa.

-Tranquila, deja que correteen por aquí, no hay problema, ahora vamos que la comida se enfría – Dijo el invitándola a sentarse.

Ambos abrieron los diferentes paquetes, Jones había comprado de todo un poco. Ángela pensó que fue un lindo detalle que este consiguiera comida variada. Ellos disfrutaban todo lo que había para comer, en un punto los cachorros se acercaron suplicantes. Jones tomo uno de los paquetes donde había puesto algunos huesos, lo partió en dos y coloco algunas piezas de carne y algo de arroz. El los puso de manera equitativa, Ángela tomo las vitaminas y coló una capsula en cada plato. Entonces Jones se los puso en el suelo y los cachorros lo devoraron rápidamente. Cuando los policías terminaron por igual este tomo la basura y fue echarla, luego tomo los platos para limpiarlos, pero ella insistió en limpiarlos. Jones se negó al principio, pero luego acepto por la insistencia de Ángela. Cuando ella termino de limpiar los trates fue a la sala y se encontró dos vasos con refresco y un plato de galletas de chocolate. Ella Tomo asiento a su lado y comenzaron a ver un programa de comedia que pasaban por las tardes. Ellos hablaban y veían el programa muy entretenidos. Casi acabando el programa, Ángela vio como los cachorros comenzar a arañar la puerta del balcón, Jones lo noto por igual y se levanto, este la abrió y dejo a los cachorros salir. Ella se levanto y lo siguió para ver la vista. Cuando salió, le encanto la vista. Ella podía ver el parque a los lejos además, en el balcón, Jones tenia instalado una hamaca, ella pensó que con esa vista tan bella cualquiera se quedaba dormido. El se ofreció a darle el tour que le había prometido. Ella lo siguió y primero fueron a la habitación de Jones, tenia una cama Queen, con un juego de sabanas marrones, había una pared pintada de marrón, tenia dos mesitas de noche, un armario incorporado a la pared, un gacetero con un espejo, una tele pegada a la pared y el suelo tenia el mismo alfombrado de la sala. Luego fueron a la habitación de visitas, era de color crema suave, tenia una cama sencilla con un juego de sabanas blancas. Una mesita de noche y también estaba alfombrada, finalmente fueron al baño. Tenia una bañera sencilla, el lavamanos e inodoro eran de color crema. El lugar olía a loción y crema de afeitar. Cuando salieron ella recordó algo.

-Jones ya sacaste tu ropa para lavar, nos hemos distraído mucho – Dijo ella con simpatía.

-Si la saque, pero decidí no lavar hoy, es que es mucha y no quiero importunarte – Dijo el riendo algo nervioso.

-Jones deja esa excusa, ve y tráela, así aprovechamos que aun esta buena la temperatura para trabajar con agua.

-Si mamá – dijo el burlón y desapareció por el pasillo.

Mientras Jones estaba en su habitación, Ángela llamo a los cachorros. Esto llegaron corriendo a su dueña y ella les coloco su correa otra vez. Casi de inmediato, Jones apareció con un gran saco rojo, ella se sorprendió bastante, pero luego recordó que Jones iba a una lavandería, era mas económico para acumular buenas cantidades. Entonces salieron de apartamento, y fueron a la casa de Ángela. Cuando llegaron ella propuso lavar su ropa con la de Jones, a el no le molestaba. El acepto gustoso, y comenzaron a separa sus ropas por colores. Cada vez que ponían la lavadora a funcionar ellos volvían a la sala y hablaban un buen rato de cosas muy triviales. Cuando pusieron el ultimo grupo de ropa en la lavadora, pasaron por el comedor por agua, Jones miro la puerta del patio y como los cachorros siempre pasaban cerca del lugar, como si quisieran salir.

-Oye Ángela ¿Has pensado en poner una puerta para perros? – Dijo el viendo a los cachorros. Ángela miro a Jones y siguió su mirada hasta la puerta.

-Sabes… No es mala idea, creo que voy a ver aun albañil, para que me instale una buena, que pueda cerrarse – Dijo ella animada.

-Los pequeños tienen mucha energía, deberías inscribirlos en la academia para perros policías – Dijo el tomando a Luna en sus brazos.

-Si, es una gran idea, así no se quedarían solos en el día, además serian de gran ayuda para los casos – Dijo ella sentando y tomando a Bruno en sus brazos.

-El centro de entrenamiento policial canino esta una cuadra de la estación, así ellos no estarán muy lejos – Dijo el mientras acariciaba a luna.

-Si, me estaba preocupando como me iba arreglar con el asunto del trabajo, pero esa idea resuelve mi problema – decía ella mientras imitaba a Jones con Bruno.

Ellos siguieron hablando sobre la academia de mascotas. Los entrenamientos que Jones había presenciado en varias ocasiones y de la escasa manada de perros policías en la ciudad. En realidad la academia necesitaba mas perros, los pocos que habían eran casi todos viejos y al parecer nadie estaba dispuesto a poner a sus mascotas como reclutas para la policía. Era perfectamente comprensible, nadie quería arriesgar a su mascota al peligro, pero los perros policías eran muy necesarios para la fuerza. Finalmente ellos secaron el ultimo lote de ropa, y luego se pusieron a separar todo y doblarlo. Algunas prendas algo personales salieron a manos de uno o el otro, para Jones fue algo muy extraño, cada vez que veía alguna pieza de ropa intima de ella, este no podía evitar pensar en lo sexy que Ángela debía verse con tal puesto. Este sacudió de su cabeza, no debía pensar esas cosas de Ángela, era su amiga y su compañera, nada mas. Lo que Jones ignoraba era que ella sentía lo mismo con respecto a la ropa de este. Ella trataba de disimular su vergüenza cuando el sacaba algo intimo. Especialmente sus boxers, que solo hacían recordarle el incidente de la noche en la estación. Finalmente ellos doblaron todo. Jones puso su ropa limpia en su saco rojo y Ángela tomo la suya a su habitación. Ellos se percataron de que la horas se habían ido volando, puesto que cuando vieron por una de las ventanas de la casa, el sol ya había caído por completo, apenas habían algunos rayos iluminando tenuemente el cielo. Ella ofreció hacerle la cena, este al principio se negó porque ya había abusado mucho de ella, pero no pudo resistirse mucho al ver la cara adorable de suplica que ella ponía. Mientras Ángela ponía la cena, Jones fue a alimentar a los cachorros. Para el era simpático ver como ellos acababan en un 2 por 3 su comida. Ángela había preparado unos tacos, rellenos con carne y queso. Puso algunos platos, unos con lechuga, toro con guacamoles y otro con mayonesa. Ángela se disculpo diciendo que ella no tenia picante, puesto que era muy sensible al sabor. Ambos se sentaron a comer tranquilos, para Jones la receta de los tacos de Ángela era una de las mejores que había probado, no necesitaba picante, además, la textura de la carne era perfecta, ni muy dura y muy blanda. Cuando terminaron, se dirigieron a la puerta.

-Jones…. Si necesitas lavar tu ropa puedes venir aquí, eres bienvenido – Dijo ella con un ligero rubor en su rostro.

-Gracias Ángela, eres la mejor amiga que alguien pueda tener – Dijo el y luego la abrazo. Ella le correspondió gustosa, ellos no supieron cuanto tiempo paso, solo sabían que se sentía bien de tener esa cercanía. Pero salieron de esa burbuja cuando oyeron a los cachorros ladrar. Cuando se voltearon, ellos movían la cola viéndolos juntos, ellos se separaron riendo y Jones se agacho para acariciarlos.

-Que descansen pequeños revoltosos, Cuiden a su mami – Dijo mientras les pasaba la mano. Luego se levanto y miro a Ángela.

-Que descanses Ángela – Dijo el sonriendo.

-Tu también Jones – Dijo ella mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, entonces este se fue.

Ella lo vio montarse en su vehículo y perderse de vista en el camino. Ángela esbozo una sonrisa al pensar en todo lo que habían hecho juntos en el día. Entonces el frio viento la golpeo de frente, ella recordó que ya le temperatura estaba comenzando a bajar. Cerro la puerta y vio como los cachorros estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, se veían somnolientos. Ella los cargo y subió a su habitación. Los puso en sus pequeñas camas y los acaricio hasta que se quedaron dormidos. Primero cayo Luna y aunque este peleaba con el sueño, también cayo Bruno. Ella fue y tomo un baño de agua caliente y se preparo para dormir. Una vez en su cama, ella cayo casi tan rápido como los perros. Se durmió pensando en Jones, ella no se daba cuenta de que aquel hombre estaba apoderándose de su corazón y también de cómo ella lo hacia con el de Jones.


End file.
